Awakening of the Vampire Prince
by WinterInMyHeart10
Summary: The murder of ruling vampire lord Aro means only one thing; The Awakening of King Carlisle and his heir apparent, Prince Edward the vampire prince from their entombment. A war is imminent but can Bella face the mate she left behind and learn to forgive him for a lifelong betrayal and love him again? Will the war against the wolves end any hope of the couple reuniting?
1. Chapter 1

**1**

In the vampire world, news travelled fast. Even to me, a nomad who always moved around living in between rural towns; news and information would always find me and today it did. Someone sent the letter to my Washington state home and I presumed that someone was my brother. Knowing him, he most likely sent one to each of my known properties. No matter where I wandered, I would always end a journey in one of my many residences scattered across the world. Emmett married into and worked closely with our Royal family, the Cullens, so he tended to keep me updated whenever necessary. I left that lifestyle and world behind centuries ago but his hope never faltered in relation to my return. After all, I was still pledged as a soldier reserve in the millennia's ongoing war with the shapeshifters, most commonly referred to as the wolves or by the ancients, the lycanthrope or lycan for short.

I sat down by the river at the rear end of my property, I was almost always barefoot so I let the cascading waves of fresh water flow over my feet, and observed the letter. The wax stamp's seal secured on the back of the small envelope belonged to my brother's wife Princess Rosalie, so my presumption about who contacted me was indeed correct. I traced the royal emblems, the lion, the hand and trefoil carefully before tearing it open. A coin slipped from the confines landing on my thigh with a loud slap against my hardened flesh. I didn't need to review it, I already knew what it was. The scent of my own blood that I smudged on it nearly a millennia before was still pungent, even after all this time. There would be only one reason this coin was sent to me, it was a reminder of my allegiance to the Royal family. It meant war was coming and I was enlisted based on an archaic oath. I couldn't argue with the validity of the oath, it was set in my blood, there was no point in fighting against or appealing it.

I picked up the silver coin, tracing the lion etched into it. The significance of this tiny coin was monumental. Something must have happened with the Royals, otherwise Emmett would not send me this because he already knew of my unyielding feelings about Volterra and the inhabitants of that wretched city. Thinking of Emmett's safety, I swiftly retrieved the letter and unfolded it, scanning the words instantaneously. My body relaxed when Emmett's familiar heavy handed scrawl greeted me but that was short lived. One of the Royal family, Aro, the King's brother and ruling lord had been killed. He was found slaughtered in his own chambers with his head mutilated in a horrid but recognisable fashion. I recalled images of the early massacres of vampire civilians each with their head cut from their shoulders, their eyes stuffed into their mouths and their hair stuck on to their face with their own blood. It had only one meaning, it was an abundantly clear message from the wolves; it was time for war and battles.

I destroyed the note after I read the last sentence, the sentence I didn't want to see. I would of rather have ripped out my own eyeballs than have read the final words. They were waking the remaining two lords, King Carlisle and his son Prince Edward from their rejuvenation chambers. The Royals 'slept' and rested their minds and bodies the only way possible for vampires and primarily exclusive to noble blood. One would reign and the other two would regenerate allowing them to grow stronger. They are first drained of blood and venom meaning they can't heal out of unconsciousness then frozen in secret locations. It sounds like a morbid practice to the average vampire but I had seen the results of rejuvenation, they are stronger and more focused…and just as bloodthirsty. Now that Aro was dead, I understood they had no option but to wake the King and Prince no matter how much it killed me inside.

I ran indoors wasting no time. Self-destruct mode for me was imminent so I needed to send forward my reply before that occurred. I dug around my home office looking for a stamped envelope, I found one and scrawled the castle in Volterra's address on it with my brother's name as the intended recipient. I wouldn't send a letter, it was not necessary because the coin that held me to my oath would suffice. I bit into my left palm and squeezed the coin tight in my hand around the wound. Blood trickled from bite and coated the coin. Once the wound healed, I stuffed the coin into the envelope and then out into the mail box. The bloodied coin meant my oath was intact. I ran out of sight onto my property when I noticed the mailman round the corner, my letter would not take long to arrive in Volterra.

Not being able to control my influx of chaotic emotions I threw myself against a nearby tree, growling, screaming, and destroying everything in sight, anything to help the hurt I felt. I had no choice but to face him after all these years. No matter how I wished I could disappear and never return to Italy, my homeland.

I spent hours uprooting trees, smashing boulders and blooding my knuckles. Although they healed rather rapidly, the pain was enough and helped calm my erratic feelings about the journey I was required to make. I needed to depart quickly in order to arrive in Volterra in time for King Carlisle's and Prince…Edward's…awakening.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

I pushed Edward from my mind which was surprisingly easy at thirty six thousand feet in the air. Luckily I was able to land myself in first class which was near empty much to my relief. The early evening sky helped with the thoughts I so hopelessly needed distracting from. Swarms of ocean blues and lively pinks blended perfectly with wisps of fiery orange as day slowly became night. I shifted in my seat to avoid any suspicion from the petite air hostess who worked in the first class area. Remaining still was a vampire trait and one which I embraced especially when concentration was my main objective. Stillness however was unnerving to humans. I reminded myself to blink and breathe too when lifting my leg over my knee stretching my limb.

"Can I offer you another drink?" the sun kissed blonde and heavenly tanned hostess asked as she settled in the aisle parallel to me.

I withheld a chuckle, the irony of her request was amusing. She was lucky I fed before the plane's departure otherwise I might have made a meal out of her. I wouldn't have completely drained her, just enough to induce unconsciousness. Killing defenceless humans was something I refrained from partaking in. As a newborn I was not as morally responsible as I was now but quite frankly, the kill disappointed me. Such a waste of life. Hunting, feeding on and assuring the safety of my meal afterwards was much more of a rush. I stalked most of my meals in bars and enticed them with a limitless supply of alcohol. Saying no to a pretty face was near impossible for the type of men in bars at two in the afternoon. They would of course find themselves in a drunken stupor and I as the caring woman I am would escort them home, wait until they fell unconscious and then take a bite. Their intoxication would dribble into my system and I enjoyed the drunken feeling. They never remembered my face or the encounter and they went on to live another day keeping the balance of human life and predatory vampire existence fair.

Turning to face the hostess, I brushed the mahogany strands covering my face behind my ear and smiled toward her.

"No thank you but a hot towel would be fantastic," I compromised. Acting human was not too hard once you immersed yourself among humans.

"Of course miss," she replied dutifully, disappearing behind a thick cream curtain.

Something smelled odd about her, I sniffed the air of the confined space around me and almost immediately picked up the scent I noticed from my time around hospital blood banks and my contacts in them.

This young woman had cancer, it wasn't too serious but the subtle odour of rotting sick flesh was there. I sympathised with her, as a human I was often sick if my murky human memories were reliable and to be trusted. Fevers were rife in my family, Emmett and I's younger sister Cecilia died as an infant due to a fever. Of course back then there was no medicine, just idiotic beliefs in potions and prayers, nothing worked of course. The mass immigration to Italy from other European countries brought illness' never seen before by my people and many died. I pushed the memory of my human life from my mind, thankful that Emmett, my biological brother made the journey from life to death with me in some sense. He was turned shortly before me. I was lucky he still existed.

The young woman bounced back into first class bearing a hot towel in some tongs. I took it from her and retrieved a hundred dollar bill from my purse.

"Miss that isn't necessary," she assured me, objecting to my thanks.

Truth be told, I hoped it would help her financially no matter how little it was. Perhaps then she would visit her doctor.

"I insist, the world is changing. Everything is beyond expensive. Did you see the rise in health care prices recently? It is ridiculous, please take it," I hinted, hoping she took notice of my health hint.

Her face scrunched up as she looked sideways. No one would see the exchange, I doubted airlines let their employees accept tips. Her cheeks blossomed almost crimson but she obliged with my wishes, taking the note.

"Thank you miss, if there is anything else you need, please just press the call button," She said shyly, hiding the note conspicuously in her light blue blazer.

Poor girl. Her heart was racing but she calmed down shortly after she disappeared into the staff section.

I spent the rest of my flight pretending to sleep. It was strangely calming even though it was hard to adjust to. Having one of my senses, my eyesight, rendered useless was an odd feeling. I hadn't slept in just over a thousand years and since then I barely closed them. I thought of Emmett and his smile. I had not seen him in person for over a century but I corresponded through letters whenever I moved to a new town or bought a new property. I felt guilty about this but seeing him in Volterra was something I would never be completely content with. Besides his mate, the Princess Rosalie was never my number one fan for obvious reasons. Along with that, I was the one person who made Emmett question his loyalties. When we were first turned he struggled awfully with his innate love for me as his sister and for his mate who he was bonded with in a way a sibling couldn't quite compare. He wanted to keep both of us happy but it was impossible but I had no ill feelings toward him. I would never tear him away from his mate no matter how much we struggled to be around each other. I could only hope there was no resentment on his part against me for staying away for so long. I missed him terribly and even though our reunion was forced under horrific circumstances, I could not wait to see my elder brother.

The plane landed without trouble sometime in the early morning. On my way out I made sure to stuff some more hundred dollar bills into the young hostess' purse that I found when I snuck into the staff area of the plane. When I was there I was sure to pop out the uncomfortable brown contacts that inhibited my sight but were necessary in helping me blend in with humans. My own burgundy red irises were now uncovered and on show.

I breathed in the Italian air after leaving the airport after I was able to locate my luggage. I only packed a small suitcase, materialistic was something I was not. The air was a welcoming sign of my homeland. I couldn't fight back the memories of my life here if I tried. I mostly tried to immerse myself in the happy ones.

Without looking back, I set out on foot through the familiar countryside to face the war and love that came with Volterra.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

The sun blazed a scorching saffron yellow high above me in the midday sky. I was closely approaching Volterra but I didn't hurry ahead with my vampire speed. All morning I strolled at a leisurely pace resembling a human. My reluctance about appearing at the castle was abundantly clear but I cared very little about it. Everyone in our society knew about my troubles with the royalty, they were lucky I remained loyal to my millennium old blood oath. My footwear were long gone after I disposed of them shortly after my arrival at the airport. I loved how the grass and mud felt beneath my bare skin as I travelled through field after field. There was only one place I needed to be at this moment, home.

On the outskirts of Volterra lay an empty but well-kept field about the size of a football pitch. The grass was tall and flowers flourished about every space available. Just over a thousand years ago my birth place, my village and home sat on this land. Dropping to my knees, I held some grass in my hands and breathed in the sunshine air. Where I sat was where our modest makeshift house had been positioned all those years ago. Memories of my family, my beautiful mother and caring father sprung to life. Images of them appeared in the grass clear as they were a millennia ago. My father looked intimidating to outsiders, his tall stature and messy curly hair, dark in colour with an identical but wilder beard added to his brutish looks. I remembered him throwing me in the air and always catching me. He taught me how to hunt but was never shy in letting me braid his hair if I felt like it. I huddled up, holding my hands tightly to my knees keeping myself together, my mother was a free spirit, and much like my father. She lived for her family and community. Her red hair was an oddity here and it contrasted beautifully with my father's. I could still see them in a warm embrace and for the first time in decades, I cried. I missed them. A part of me would always be empty and nothing but them could replace it.

The bloody thick tears streamed from my aching eyes. Our bodies protested against any blood loss often resulting in the coagulation of blood almost instantaneously after it left our system. The pain was dull and raw. It cut me deeper than any weapon could.

A pair of steely strong arms wrapped around me and I welcomed the embrace. Emmett was believably the only person who could understand how hard it was being in this place. I held on to him like my existence depended on it, sobbing hard into his shirt. Blood coated it quickly but he made no objections or any indication of moving.

After some time I pulled back enough to see him. He looked like my Emmett.

"You found me," I laughed softly wiping the bloody mess from my face.

"Of course I did Bells," he retorted, helping me clean my face. His larger fingers were much more effective in the art of wiping tears.

He looked older but he of course hadn't aged. It was the tired and partly grim expression plastered across his features, mostly his eyes, which aged him beyond his years. Whilst wrapped up in all the drama about myself, I never thought about how the situation affected him. His mate lost her uncle, he lost a close friend. No doubt Rosalie was hard to be around, I imagined she was restless about the awakening of her father and brother. She probably tried to push Emmett into releasing them early but that wasn't how tradition worked. All ancient vampires must be in attendance as we were the only ones together who were strong enough to control angry awakened vampire royalty. Plus it helped if the King and Prince were in a room full of familiar faces and not around clueless newborns trying too hard to impress unimpressionable royals.

Tentatively, I brushed some of his inky black hair from his forehead. He had cut it shorter from the last time I had seen him.

"It suits you but you still resemble father," I laughed heartily at him. Emmett never admitted the resemblance to our father, he didn't see it.

His mammoth hand met my shoulder and with a little light push I fell onto the grass.

"Please, you look like father, I even see the hereditary moustache sprouting through," he teased squinting at my upper lip.

Mortified I sprung to my feet always being the faster of the two and jumped on his broad back wrapping my arms taut around his throat and put him in a rear chokehold. With my heels I kicked jokingly at his rib cage as he tried to throw me off his shoulders. Being much smaller than him came with some advantages, his arms couldn't grip me as I moved into a great number of positions.

"Take it back Emmy," I demanded, unable to hold back the laughs that erupted from my chest. They were real, they were like how I used to laugh and Emmett was the source of my happiness.

"Never," his words were strained and he all but choked them out. I was winning and he knew it. Once he realised it and accepted defeat, he surrendered.

"Okay you haven't got a moustache or a beard! Your upper lip is hairless and soft like a baby's bottom," Emmett all but squealed. That would have to suffice.

I released him sending us tumbling into the grass. I swatted at his chest as we lay like two squabbling siblings in the grass on our backs. For some time we stayed this way in a mutual and understanding silence. I think we both knew that there wouldn't be much happy times ahead.

"I missed you," he added later, breaking the silence.

I sat up, hands supporting me as I did. My long tendrils fell over my face.

His razor sharp jaw was taut but softening as his expression changed. He was never one to freely admit emotions, he fell into the stereotypical category of men who held back on their emotions.

I stared up into his eyes, the ones shaped exactly like my own, big and doe like. Except his were more crimson, he fed much more than I did since he had to possess power and strength at all times. My murky burgundy ones met his.

"I'm sorry for staying away," I confessed, tracing circles onto the back of his hand. When Emmett was human especially in his younger days he was beyond ticklish and this made him crazy. Now it sufficed as a comfort gesture, a reminder of times behind us but still with us in our memories.

"Don't be silly Bella, I understand your reasons for leaving. I am just glad to have you here, tomorrow is going to be tough," he confessed, raking his free hand through his neat curly locks making them dishevelled.

I was surprised and terrified. I thought I had more time, I didn't realise the awakening would be so soon. Anxiety mixed with sickening terror overcame me like a storm out of nowhere. I reigned the emotions in though for his sake.

"You will be okay, we always knew this war would come. We have been through worse and we will show those wolves what happens when they kill one of our ruling royalty and initiate a war," I said confidently. My fighting skills were finally tuned and my age helped. I was no stranger to war, my scars remained although they weren't obvious to the human eye. The older you became, the more powerful your body was.

With a small sigh, he ruffled my messy, tangled hair and helped me up. We stood looking toward the castle where he resided along with the royal family in the distance.

"Ready?"

I thought about my reply and no matter how hard I wanted to run and hide and pretend Volterra didn't exist or how a war was beginning, I pushed my own insecurities aside and nodded. I would do this for my brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

The castle had remained almost completely the same as the day I left it two centuries before. Of course there was some restoration work in the oldest parts of the estate but its rustic exterior was strictly upheld. No doubt Rosalie had a say in this, she, quite frankly detested change in all regards, her life revolved around tradition and her very status in life was questioned by newborns in life who saw no reason for royalty in our world. Sometimes I agreed with them and sometimes I didn't. Relatively young vampires say a hundred years old had not seen the power exhibited by the royals, the oldest in our society. They kept our existence a hushed myth with no real validity in the eyes of humans and once upon a time they hunted the wolves into near extinction. Even I was distinguished and labelled as young at just over a thousand years old by some noble blood but I was kindly regarded as an ancient to the young ones.

There was only around twenty five ancients in the world still in existence not counting the royals. We were all above eight hundred years old with close links to the royal family and the old world of battling the lycans and protecting our species. Many vampires barely made it past their first century due to their ignorant mistakes and failure to keep their identity secret. Their elimination was swift since any disregard from protecting our secret was our most prominent law. Since around three hundred years ago there was a law put in place forbidding a vampire to sire a human unless overseen and permitted by the royals and council members made up of a handful of ancients. If anyone was caught disobeying this, their bloodline was cut, no exceptions. Only two ancients broke this law and they were executed along with any vampires they sired without the essential permission from the royals. I never felt the need to create another being since my change. If I did, I wanted him or her to possess the choice and understand the life they would live and how huge and significance this choice of life was. This was something I was not gifted when I was changed against my will so I presumed my lack of desire to create another vampire fed back to that.

The interior was much the same as the outside in relation to design, nothing differed. Candles hang sparsely from the stone wall corridors, the same walnut African wood I remembered disappeared into the darkness beneath my feet as I followed Emmett through the winding passages. From what I could gather he was taking me to his quarters, the ones he shared with Princess Rosalie. I suppressed a sigh and rolled my eyes.

Her rosy scent hit me hard when Emmett pushed open the door revealing a lounge like area. By her side stood her personal guard and cousin, Lady Tanya. Great as if this situation couldn't get any worse.

"Isabella how lovely it is to see you," Rosalie welcomed, standing from her chair. I doubted she was that happy to see me but I played along for Emmett's sake.

"I feel the same way Rosalie, it has been too long," I moved toward her, closing the gap between us. Emmett smiled his toothy grin at us but it didn't last long. Tanya swung a golden staff between us, nearly startling me but I half expected it.

"Is it not customary for an ancient to address royalty with a bow?" she taunted, her thin lips pouted into a familiar customary grin reeking with slyness.

"Nonsense, remove that out of my sister's way immediately. I am a prince here, your royalty and she is my flesh and blood, I would suggest kindly in removing that pathetic stick before I do something I regret," Emmett growled lowly. Rarely and I mean very rarely did Emmett ever show such anger or behaviour and especially in the presence of and to his mate's cousin. I smirked right back at Tanya who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Of course my prince," Tanya obeyed with gritted teeth.

Rosalie looked on somewhat impassive but clearly distracted about the situation, probably still unforgiving about all that as happened between me and her family.

"Yes, Isabella is family…in more ways than one," Rosalie chastised lightly through ruby painted lips but I wasn't convinced with her misgiving about the situation. She was referring to her brother Edward and mine's relationship. Perhaps she enjoyed it just a little or perhaps she was hoping for Emmett to not be so defensive over me after all this time.

None the less she embraced me, towering over me but encasing me in a strangely affectionate hug. I returned the favour breathing in her rose like scent.

We stayed like this for some time.

"Dear Isabella, please sit we have much to discuss," Rosalie insisted and beckoned me to sit on the seat across from her. I sat, letting my body sink into the overly stuffed cushions and relaxed crossing a leg over my knee.

Emmett joined Rosalie on their seat, wrapping a hand around her blouse encased waist, pulling her near him. I hated to admit it but they fit perfectly together, like mates should. She snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his chest, letting her waist length hair fall over his abdomen in seemingly endless silken blonde waves.

"I must at first offer my condolences about the death of your uncle Aro. He taught me invaluable skills as a newborn and I was proud to call him a friend," I offered, meaning every word I said. Aro was the quiet one of the royals in contrast to Rosalie and her cousins. He was patient with me and shared many priceless facts and training methods with me. Tanya dropped her head at the mention of her father's name. No matter how I tried, I couldn't feel remorse towards her, she didn't appreciate her father when he existed.

A trickle of a blood ridden tear escaped Rosalie's eye, flooding down her cheek. Emmett consoled her by holding her tighter whispering reassurances into her hair. Once she regained her composure, she answered,

"Thank you, it means a lot coming from you. I just have no idea how I will break it to my father after his awakening tomorrow, you know how close they are."

I nodded, I knew how much Carlisle treasured his only remaining brother, and I had seen their relationship with my own eyes. Looking towards Emmett, I imagined how I would cope if someone told me that he died. I wouldn't cope, I know that for a start. A part of me would be lost forever and I could only hope King Carlisle was stronger than I was.

We spent a few hours catching up and somewhat bonding. For some reason, the passing of her uncle brought me and Rosalie a little closer in terms of our relationship. I mean by all accounts she was my sister. She was my brother's mate, his wife and his princess and yet we still held on to past feelings regarding the events surrounding her brother and me. I couldn't help but wonder what our relationship would be like if it wasn't shrouded by her loyalty toward her brother. Just thinking of Edward hurt and I couldn't discuss anything anymore.

I retired shortly before midnight into my old chamber that Emmett kept preserved for me. He didn't need to, any old room would have sufficed but seemingly he let none of the castle's inhabitants change a thing or remove anything from the time I left it. The memories associated with this room threatened to break me but I focused my mind. For in less than twelve hours, the process of reawakening the king and prince would commence.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

After a night spent worrying about the upcoming day's events, I showered as soon as daylight broke. Although I didn't sweat or dirty like a human being, I appreciated the chance to relax under the piping hot flow of water. I couldn't remember the last time I enjoyed a shower, I honestly lost track of time pretty easily considering I never settled in one place too long. Perhaps if I survived the war, I would settle down somewhere remote and finally set down some roots and make a house a home. My options were fruitful, I had properties across the world so it was just the act of choosing one. Or I could purchase or build a new house, whatever I fancied partaking in. The possibilities were endless and this gave me a flicker of hope.

The nearby the church bell of the neighbouring town of Velinis rang out, alerting me an hour had passed. I guessed it was an appropriate time to ready myself since I couldn't hide in a shower all day. Or could I? No, even though Emmett would not dare intrude on his naked sister, I am sure he would send Rosalie's youngest sibling Alice in after me. At one point in time, we were best friends possessing a closer bond than her own with her only sister Rosalie. It would be hard facing her after all of this time. I left her life on far from amicable circumstances and I didn't know if I was ready to see her or even stand in her presence but I had no chance. I made the oath and I couldn't break it.

I stood naked and stared at my reflection. Awful was the first thing that came to mind. My eyes looked beyond tired, I needed to feed but I couldn't indulge my thirst here. Vampires in this city did not accept half eaten meals and letting humans walk free afterwards. Humans were slaughtered in the truckloads behind these walls and I didn't want to test my new sense of control here of all places. Knowing my thirst, I would have no problem in draining innocent defenceless humans, at least a dozen of them would die by my teeth.

My skin was paler than usual, almost translucent, the whitest shade of porcelain. It contrasted oddly with the shadowy dark skin of my under eyes. This was another tell-tale sign of my hunger. I brushed the ache and fire of my throat and slipped on some panties and a black vest top that I found amongst my hastily packed belongings. Deciding on some midnight blue jeans that clung tight to my skin and curves of my well-toned legs was easy. I knew already what would be waiting for me in the wardrobe. Behind the mahogany coloured doors that were beautifully engraved with the lion, the hand and trefoil, I found my ceremonial cloak. It had obviously been cleaned recently which was a necessity considering the last time I wore it, I covered the already maroon material in blood. Bringing the material to my nose, I hummed involuntary over the delicious aroma of spring flowers and the Italian sun. A knock interrupted my reminiscing so I quickly pulled it over my arms and body then secured it by tying the black rope belt that fell around my waist.

I ran my hands through my wild looking hair, still damp but almost dry after my shower in a vain attempt to appear sophisticated. I added a few braids among my waves of chocolate locks, garnished with the odd reddish, golden and onyx strands. I finished the look with some gladiator sandals and opened the door without question. There in front of me was a tanned man littered in tribal tattoos and of obvious Native American descent. His face seemed familiar, perhaps I knew some of his ancestry. He lunged toward me, slamming the door hard against its reinforced hinges. I swerved his advance, sending him flying into the stone wall nearest the window.

I had no time to think before he jumped to his feet. I felt my fangs slice through my gums, whilst a low threatening growl emanated involuntarily from my throat.

"I thought the rumours were false about the heir apparent Prince and his awakening. I was even more shocked to hear that the heir's mate was also in the city. You made a huge mistake coming back here Isabella," the wolf hissed at me.

I cut off any chance of a reply, and pounced at him, much faster than he could ever imagine and stronger. I slipped between his open legs and stood behind him digging my nails into his spine. Blood coated my entire form as he yelped like a lost puppy, struggling pathetically.

"You know nothing about me mutt, you are the one who made the fatal mistake of coming here," I threatened, dragging my nails deep through his muscles and flesh. I wanted him to suffer, no swift demise was in his future.

His hand caught my free arm, yanking me over him with a crash to the wooden floor below. The sickening crunch of my hip breaking filled the room and he laughed, he actually laughed at me. My healing had already begun when he grappled by throat with his sausage like fingers keeping my feet off the ground. His amber eyes that glowed menacingly beneath his thick black curtain of hair made contact with my own.

I mocked him with a smirk, bearing my fangs at him.

"You have one chance, make sure the damage is enough little lycan," His body shook hard at my words, his hands trembled around my throat. In a swift movement, he drew back his free arm, sending his claws deep across my throat, slicing deep into the flesh.

He dropped me to the ground, satisfied he had done enough. Whoever trained him and any other younger wolves was not doing a good enough job. I rolled around from my stomach and then on to my back feigning defeat. I held the wound shut, the blood sprayed through my fingers.

"I didn't know killing an ancient would be so easy, especially one mated with the Prince and his noble blood," he mocked, cleaning his bloodied hands on my bedspread.

The reminder of my mating with Edward and the mate bond we shared hurt me much more than his claws could ever do. Instead of dwelling on the thought, I mocked him in my thoughts, he was such an immature being, and he was clueless. The healing worked fast, the muscles of my vocal cords re-joined allowing me the chance to tell him the final words he would ever hear.

"It isn't," I retorted in a deep snarl, jumping in front of him. This time I wouldn't toy with the inexperienced dog. I was bored of this fight.

I shoved my hand deep through his ribs and chest plate relishing the sounds and sensations. I pierced his heart with my razor sharp nails that resulted in a deathly gasp from him.

Tears formed in his dimming eyes as I twisted it, smiling all the while. He sunk to his knees and I followed suit, bending down with him. With one powerful tug, I relieved his body of his heart. I toyed with it before his eyes as his brain and body shut down. I bit into the muscle as a final insult and spat it in his face. It tasted horrid but I made my point and shoved the rest in his gaping mouth. His eyes glazed over and his fight for life ended.

How could he have got through the castle's defences? How could a wolf step one foot in this city, especially after the murder of the reigning Lord Aro? I thought the castle's defences would be tighter than ever.

I stood and took off in a sprint to the main hall where I knew all the royals, nobles and fellow ancients would be, waiting to start the awakening. I shoved the familiar wooden doors open, slamming them into the wall.

Cloaked bodies turned my way gasping at my appearance. I was well aware that the wolf's blood coated me from head to toe. Unlike our blood, it was thick, brown and stunk of a decaying animal. My own was everywhere too. My hands were covered in my arterial blood spray from the devastating neck wound. As I half stumbled down the aisle passing rows of familiar faces frozen in a state of shock, my neck healed with a mushy pop. My hip was still healing, bone taking longer to heal hence my stumbling and limping.

I was near my bench and ready to take my seat in front of the row of thrones seating the royals, my brother included. There also was the two confinement chambers of King Carlisle and…Prince Edward ready for their awakening. Before I could sit, slightly dizzy from my lack of recent feeding and worse off from the hunger, Emmett fled from his seat towards me, supporting my slightly weakened and healing form. He held me up, inspecting my wounds, growling lowly at my neck.

The chaos of enquiry began.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Rosalie sprinted to Emmett's side, dismissing any royal formalities about leaving her throne. Her guards struggled to keep up to the refined speed of their princess but they performed adequately, Tanya didn't struggle at all. Princess Alice and her husband Jasper as well as Queen Esme all fleeted to my aid but none made it past Emmett who was fully immersed in defensive mode. I could barely move in his steely vice grip of an embrace as he picked me up, taking me away from the front row bench I was assigned to.

"Emmett, let us help," Rosalie pleaded, following us. He was taking us out the emergency exist behind the line of thrones, used primarily and scarcely by the royals.

From what I could tell, Alice and Jasper stayed in the throne room controlling the chaos inside. Ancients were yelling, distraught about how a wolf could again make it past the defences. I am sure Jasper was tightening security as they spoke. He was well refined in military strategy so no doubt the guard was already making a sweep of the castle in an effort to secure it and catch the scent of our intruder in order to pinpoint the location of his entry.

Emmett eventually sat me down in the private lounge room of the collective royals. No one but the royal family and their spouses were allowed entry and a novice vampire would have no idea how to access it. His massive hands brushed away my blood matted hair from my face and eyed me, worriedly.

"A wolf attacked me in my bedroom. I killed him don't worry," I protested, finally making eye contact with the Queen after all these years.

There was nothing but concern in her eyes, she approached me and hugged me.

"Oh Isabella, I am so sorry this happened to you dear," she soothed in a motherly like tone. She was practically the only mother figure I had in this new life and yet this was our first encounter in just over a two centuries.

I couldn't say anything, in her embrace I felt safe, I felt loved and I didn't deserve it, especially from her.

"You aren't healing as fast, why is that?" Rosalie asked from behind Emmett who finally gave me some space after Esme intervened.

How could I tell them that I never fully drained humans anymore? How could I tell them that I pushed myself to refrain from feeding to test my limits? I eyed the floor for some time, ashamed while Esme held my hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I don't fully drain humans anymore. I mostly use blood banks as my main source of nutrition, only ones with excess blood types. There are many vampires in this world who sell blood as they have contacts in hospitals. I cannot stand it anymore, wiping out someone's whole life for a single meal isn't fair in the balance of things. I fed before the plane journey but it wasn't much, just a glassful to tide me over. Sometimes I withhold from feeding for long periods of time to see how my control fairs and to test my power," I mumbled avoiding eye contact with Emmett.

I couldn't deny I was weakened before the fight. My old self would have ended the life of the lycan scum as soon as he set foot into my room. My old self would have been fully healed and ready for some more by now. My hip had _only just_ fully healed.

"Are you serious?! Bella we all know as we get older we need more blood to power our abilities," Emmett muttered, clearly frustrated. Rosalie nestled into his side and rubbed his back but not even she could calm him.

"It is how I want to live Emmett, it is my choice," I retorted. The words stung, this life and existence wasn't my choice and he knew it.

"I cannot lose you because you have decided to play about with your feeding. The wolves started a war by murdering Aro and now that they attacked you, well I guarantee that every wolf on this planet with suffer," Emmett fumed, shrugging Rosalie from his side and began pacing.

"Dear, how about a compromise? We can supply fresh bottled blood for you today if you don't want to participate in the after ceremony of the feeding but for now you will drink my blood," Esme said, the authority was clear in her voice, she would not let me argue against this.

"We all know what royal blood will do for you Isabella. You will be stronger and your hunger and pain associated with it will subside," Rosalie pleaded, kneeling in front of me.

Emmett stopped pacing, waiting for my answer. He was still mad but the look in his eyes were a huge parallel, he was pleading with me.

"Okay," I agreed. There was little grounds for a counter argument, especially against my Queen.

Esme rolled up the sleeve of her emerald green blouse, revealing her tiny wrist to me. The blues of her veins were enticing me and testing my control. The last time I fed on a royal, I nearly killed them.

"Let me know if I hurt you, you know what your family's blood does to me," I groaned, recalling past memories. Everyone nods in agreement.

My fangs fell down from my gums and I bit down on Esme's wrist. A small gasp escaped her but I was too immersed in hunger to care. I forced her arm upwards towards my mouth gripping at it and feeding from her. I made sure to waste none of this sweet gift. Every drop was power, like a drug but far more superior. My eyes rolled back in my head the more I drained and I could hear people talking to me but their voices seemed miles away.

"Bella stop," Emmett yelled, breaking through the fog.

I pushed myself backwards into the far wall, colliding with the solid stones with a sickening crunch. Only one person dared to approach me after my frenzied feeding.

Again Emmett pushed the hood of my cloak down and tilted my chin upwards. I felt embarrassed but I remained calm and reigned in the power I felt.

"Come we must let you rest, there is no way we can proceed with the awakening today," Emmett insisted, pulling me to my feet.

I shook my head, making eye contact with Esme. Her wound had already healed and she smiled worriedly at me.

"No, we need every powerful vampire we can get. Carlisle needs to know of his brother's murder," I retorted, a bit too harsh. My voice sounded so cold, I barely recognised it.

"We can wait another day," Rosalie started but I cut her short by raising a hand in her direction.

"The awakening will proceed as planned," I let out in a shaky but strong voice, leading the way back to the council room where the awakening was to commence immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

No one protested my proposal about carrying out the awakening as planned. Secretly, I knew how eager Esme was to see her mate, the king, and her only son. I theorised that perhaps the wolves wanted the attack on me to delay the awakening so we would not have two of our strongest. Without them actively awake and ruling, our species was vulnerable and I knew the wolves wanted to play this weakness and strategise around our predicament. So far they had failed, the attack and attempted murder of myself was not enough to stop the awakening, and I made sure of it. Aro himself taught me the importance of holding a superior position by any means possible and with the awakening we would possess just that, the wolves would most likely be greatly deterred from breaching the castle again if King Carlisle was lurking around.

Carlisle had only been entombed for a century, Edward a little over two centuries. Carlisle felt the need or so I heard, to regenerate and give his body and mind rest. Aro at first contested against this, feeling inadequate to rule but after the loss of Edward with his own entombment and rejuvenation, Carlisle finally persuaded his only remaining brother to rule because he greatly needed rejuvenation. Perhaps he just struggled to cope with his son's absence, he probably blamed himself for Edward's decision to entomb himself but everyone, including myself, knew Edward did so to escape the pain of losing me. I couldn't and still don't feel guilty about Edward's decision, the bitterness certainly did not disappear with time. Carlisle wasn't scheduled for awakening until the next century but the circumstances were so great that his presence was needed. If a war was to go ahead, we needed our King to declare it and oversee the soldier's movements.

Princess Alice and Jasper had resumed their positions on their thrones having calmed the room. I could faintly hear some of the guard patrolling the castle so I guessed that there was no immediate threat, meaning the awakening could proceed.

The rest of the Royals sat in their throne seats, Esme in the middle next to Carlisle's throne and Rosalie and Emmett on the left of her next to Edward's empty seats and Alice and Jasper to the right. In front of them were the tomb like caskets separately holding the King and Prince. I sat on the bench nearest to them as one of the oldest ancients. I tried my best to clean the blood and gore from myself but without a shower, I remained bloodied. Another ancient beside me, Victoria with her flame like hair and eyes to match shot me a questioning look. She was worried but I gave her a smile and hoped it would reassure her.

I couldn't relax myself but I was good at pretending. Esme stood from her throne and walked toward the caskets. With a powerful push, their lids made of heavy stone fell to the ground, crumbling into tiny pieces.

"I ask all ancients to line up and ready themselves for the blood sacrifices," she said loud, filling the hall with the words. There was only twenty five of us so it took little time to arrange ourselves. I decided to file in to the back behind the Irish clan. I was particularly close with Maggie whom I spent time living with in my travels around Ireland. She shot me a sympathetic glance after a quick side hug when I settled in place behind her.

The royals were first to make the sacrifice. I watched as they each stood before the two caskets, I made sure to watch Emmett's sacrifice carefully. No smile or any sign of happiness played on his face, just a grim expression and a tight lipped look to match. He held his wrist over Carlisle first and slit his left wrist with such swiftness I almost missed it. The blood was a river of red spluttering from his vein, covering the king and then the prince in his blood. Most of it coated their faces, their lips especially. I couldn't see any movement from my position from Carlisle or Edward. The blood donations continued this way after the royals finished.

One after another, each ancient did the same. Peering up to the thrones, I couldn't help but notice Rosalie's glee smile. I know she adored her father, he was perhaps a little too lenient with his eldest daughter but I pushed the nagging feeling of unease deep inside of me. Now was not the time for suspicions or worrying about myself.

The line thinned, leaving only myself to sacrifice some of the life from my blood. Luckily my feed from Esme cured any hunger meaning any blood loss would not result in any problems. I walked with confidence, pulling up the burgundy hood up as I ascended the steps. I chose Carlisle first. I don't think I could face Edward just yet but I sensed no movement from him to my side when I approached near enough. Carlisle was moving side to side in his casket, his eyes looking like they were trying to open. He looked surprisingly well for being in a state of unconsciousness for a century. His blonde, near white hair was regaining life, his complexion was now as near as perfect as anyone else's in this room, the blood was working fast and brought new life to our King.

I took the jewel encrusted dagger from the side of the coffin and sliced deep into my left palm. Blood falls like rain, fast and heavy into his mouth. I heard it slivering down rapidly into his throat into his system. I don't wait for him to awaken, I still needed to sacrifice once more. I caught Emmett's gaze for a second. I stood still not wanting to move to face Edward, my heart was ready to break again. Emmett needed no words in his reassurances, his eyes locked with my own and told a story of a million words. He believed in me and I knew he would intervene if there was any problems.

I moved slowly, almost sluggish as the cut on my palm fully healed. I must have looked like the slowest vampire in existence but I didn't care, I needed time that I no longer possessed so I would draw out the last few seconds I did have. With a sharp intake of breath, I move so I now towered over Edward. If my heart beat, it would have stopped when I laid eyes on him for the first time in two centuries. My breath caught in my throat. A lone tear dribbled down my face but luckily only the royals saw it before I swept it away letting it fade into the muck of wolf blood on my face. Surprisingly he had healed well after my dismemberment of him after the first battle of Velinis. He was lucky I never threw him into the flames before I ran and left him and this world behind. He hadn't changed in any way. The penny coloured hair, similar to a light shade of rust mixed with bronze caught my eye. His god like face was sombre but his strong features were unchanging. He wasn't moving like Carlisle. He wasn't wakening up even after a room full of blood from powerful and noble blood. I looked up confused, Esme was equally worried, fidgeting and tapping her feet. That was something vampires did not normally do, fidgeting was foreign to us.

His face was covered in blood, his lips crimson red contrasting with his peaky pale skin. I let my eyes roam lower, he was topless, his muscles made no sign of movement. I knew what I had to do, perhaps it was the only thing that would work.

I rolled up the bloodied sleeve in a hurry, bringing my wrist to teeth. I released my sharp incisors and dug deep into the flesh just underneath my palm. A spray of blood rushed from the ravaged wound and I offered my wrist to him. His mouth was soon filled with the life from my blood and he made subtle movement, a sign of that my blood and my blood only was triggering his awakening. I kept reopening the wound after it healed, practically shoving my wrist down his throat. Sometime after Carlisle awoke and rose from his casket being offered a line of screaming humans. In his haze, I heard him attempting to escape the room and ravage the city filled with humans but the royals, especially Esme, alongside the ancients, subdued him, forcing him to feed on the selected human blood. I did my best to ignore the horrendous screams, growls and pleas for help.

At this moment in time, it was just me and Edward, his form was moving faster now but his eyes remained closed. Rosalie started walking toward us, obviously eager to see her twin brother. A low threatening growl came from deep within me, stopping her mid step. It was my time to be the defensive mate even if I didn't want to, I let my innate mate instincts consume me, and half covered Edward's slowly awakening body with my own.

"Stay back," Emmett whispered, warning his mate carefully before he held her hand. She was stubborn but stopped her descent towards Edward but remained close enough to observe her only biological brother.

I resumed the feeding. He was like a newborn child in my arms, one hand held his neck up, and the other was pressed against his mouth. His teeth clamped down from his gums, sinking into the skin of my wrist. It wouldn't be long now until Prince Edward, heir apparent re-joined his species and awakened properly.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

I resumed the feeding and cradled Edward close to my form, as if he was a newborn child. One hand held his neck up supporting him, and the other was pressed against his soft bloodied lips. His teeth sank down from his gums, clamping down into the skin of my wrist. Beside us, Rosalie neared closer but because of Edward's state of relative consciousness, I allowed her near. The fear of him being unable to awaken had past and so had my mate instincts but they still cried out for me to hold him for the rest of my existence and never let him go. The mate thoughts and instincts were still there of course just as fierce as ever but Rosalie presented no harm to him, in fact she was the last person on this planet who would harm her twin.

I nodded up at her smiling face as she crouched next to Edward's side and wrapped her long pale fingers, near identical to Edward's around his hand, clutching it hard. Edward stopped feeding for a moment, eyes still tightly snapped shut and I took the opportunity to release him over to his twin. Rosalie caught her brother as he fell back sitting into her arms. She pulled him from the casket and sat him up. She mouthed a thank you before I turned away from them both. I couldn't face him, none the least his eyes that would open any time now, the same eyes that initially drew me to him as a human girl.

I spotted Carlisle struggling even still after the slaughter of at least a dozen humans, bodies lay strewn on the castle floor like casualties in a war. In some respect the humans had been in a war for their lives but they could not fight against Carlisle in his frenzied bloodthirsty state. He was starved having missed out in over a centuries' worth of meals. He was of course confused, a little delirious and not quite the Carlisle we all knew but this was expected, after he fed more he would return to normality.

Emmett had hovered near Rosalie so Esme, Jasper and Alice were left to manage Carlisle with the help of some ancients to prevent Carlisle running wild and ravaging the city's human occupants. He had immobilised at least five ancients from what I could see, having pulled their limbs from their sockets and discarding them by throwing them across the room. I sympathised with the ones caught up in the fire of Carlisle's state, healing torn limbs was a painful and lengthy process involving the re connection of the limb by venom and securing the limb by sewing it shut. The process of reattachment took the venom at least a handful of hours and was not pleasant. That is why the wolves only returned Aro's head, if we had his body we could heal him with venom and connect his head back to his body but by now they would have cremated his body like an old bit of carcass.

Only once in battle had I lost a limb, it was the battle of Velinis two centuries back when wolves stormed our neighbouring city and the same battle after which I dismembered and left Edward. I was lucky enough that just before the battle, I fed on Edward, his noble blood kept my vampire abilities and strength at their highest. Ironically neither Edward or me knew I would end up using the strength that came from his blood to nearly kill him.

At the battle I was targeted for being Edward's mate with the potential of being a valuable hostage and because they knew the power I possessed having mated fully with a royal. During our mating ceremony I drank his blood and him mine, bonding us and sharing his powerful blood abilities with myself. Either way they wanted me and attacked, destroying my personal guard like they were nothing. I fought of course and held my own without a guard, biting, scratching and tearing chunks of flesh from their bodies. It was when I scalped one of them and kept his his waist length hair wrapped in my hand, ended with my arm being removed. It was a great insult to the wolves of Native American culture. They grew out their hair, never cutting it so their wolf coats were thicker and more versatile so it was a great shaming for this wolf. I was lucky enough to have caught him before he transformed into his lycan form. However when he eventually turned, he did not hesitate in ripping my arm from my body with his jagged unkempt teeth.

Luckily for me, we won the battle and after I dealt with Edward, I had made sure to retrieve and protect my arm at all costs. It took hours of alignment, venom application and stitches to reattach and heal my arm fully which I finally got round to when I had escaped Italy.

I didn't hesitate and offered myself to help control Carlisle. The other ancients began the process of helping the limbless leaving the royals to deal with Carlisle's thirst. Esme was pulling one arm, Alice the other. Jasper was struggling to keep Carlisle still and immobile to hinder any escape.

I knew a way of incapacitating him but I couldn't trust it would work. I only discovered my second shield a few decades back by accident. My first shield was a mental one making me immune to any mental powers but I could extend it and protect others. This was useful to anyone who didn't want Edward rooting around their thoughts or for Edward when all he wanted was complete silence. I hadn't known then I had a physical shield. Describing this shield was difficult. I could protect myself from physical attacks, it covered me like a bubble or dome and no one could enter through it. Anyone who tried to penetrate it experienced a shock and often would be flung backwards due to the speed they were coming at me. It was like hitting a brick wall that bounced anyone off it. My plan was to extend it around Carlisle and myself, hoping that it was reversible and worked at both sides meaning Carlisle could not leave it. It was worth a try.

"Stand back all of you," I said trying to sound confident. I was out of practice and inexperienced with my mental shield, still developing it, but I knew I had the power within me to make this work.

They all looked at me as if I were crazy, but a crazy Carlisle smiled terrifyingly.

"Yes do as my daughter in law wishes," The King commanded. His family did not make any signs of movement. Even in his current state, his voice loomed with authority, it was almost intimidating.

I walked toward Jasper knowing he would understand and trust me. Jasper possessed a wonderful power, he was an empath. This meant he was highly sensitive and a finely tuned instrument when it came to people and their emotions. He could feel everything, sometimes to an extreme, intuition is the filter through which he experienced the world. If he could read my emotions now, I am sure his intuition would make him trust me.

He stopped detaining Carlisle and held out his hands. I put my own in his watching him as he felt everything I had ever felt and everything I was feeling now, the force of it all made his knees buckle but I caught him. It was when he looked up into my own eyes that I knew he understood I had a plan.

"Release him," Jasper commanded. His mate Princess Alice obeyed him not questioning him. As her mate, he would never do anything that could put her at risk.

Esme followed suit and I was quick to move, grabbing Carlisle. I pushed him to the ground with all the strength I could muster and wrapped the shield around him. After it was around us, I released him, his teeth gnashing together. He ran full speed into the side of my shield, he was flung backwards towards me.

"Send in some more blood, Jasper when I say ready, I will let you through. Use your gift to calm him so he can relinquish this thirst," I called out, Jasper nodded looking in awe at what had just happened. To everyone else's eyes King Carlisle looked like he was fighting the air or some invisible force. To me he looked like a man stuck in a hamster ball.

I closed my eyes when I let more and more humans through the shield, each being drained. With time Carlisle gave up escaping and turned to consume them. I turned toward Jasper, beckoning him to hold my hand so I could let him in Carlisle's makeshift prison. Keeping my physical shield this large was exhausting but I mustered every bit of strength and power in me to keep it active.

Jasper with a little hesitation held my hand as I pulled him through the invisible shield to his eyes. I nearly collapsed at how drained this was making me feel.

"Calm him now, I can't hold on much longer," I gritted out, waving my arms out and weaving the shield in tighter, making it smaller. This helped. But I was not as familiar with my physical shield, I was a novice in terms of skills with it, I needed much more time to explore and master this gift and it was a miracle I could control it right now so well.

Jasper wasted no time in grabbing Carlisle's hand as he fed and worked his magic. His gift did not require touch but it was strongest when Jasper was in physically in contact with his target. The effect of his power was near instantaneous, Carlisle deflated and the crazed man I trapped minutes earlier was gone. The kindhearted vampire I once called father returned having drank enough to turn off the urges after a century of no blood whatsoever.

I dropped the shield, Esme and Alice rushed to Carlisle's side. Alice offered a goblet of blood for safe keeping which the King accepted sipping away at it as he held his mate close to his side. Esme kissed his neck, his face, anywhere she could really. My heart warmed at their reunion yet I was not ready for my reunion with my mate, not just yet. In amidst of all the activities, I slipped away towards the main door, not looking back.

From what I could hear, Rosalie and Emmett were helping Edward stand and prompting him to feed on the new lot of humans brought in my Tanya.

I pulled open the heavy main door with a sigh, emotionally and physically drained. I had never used my physical shield for so long and over other people before. It would be a while before I tried to tame this gift, it was far too mentally exhausting and made me thirsty, too thirsty for me to test my control with humans.

"Isabella!" Edward weakly called out, stopping me in my tracks. I was a torn woman. My mate instincts told me to run to him, to fall at his feet and help him with whatever he wanted. The sensible and hurt side of me told me to leave, I needed only my own company.

"I am sorry, I can't," I whispered as tears fell freely. I escaped out the hall without looking back at him.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

 _The Battle of Velinis 1816_

 _I rolled onto my stomach and admired Edward, his eyes were closed, he liked to pretend he could sleep and I helped him, considering he couldn't read my mind. During the night when we were alone in the tower on our side of the castle, it was the quietest time Edward ever experienced so he managed to feign sleep rather well. Given, I found it peaceful but not as relaxing as Edward did as he fully immersed himself into the act._

 _I trailed my fingertips upwards from his hip bone to his chest, ghosting the hairs of his flesh, this was incredibly soothing to me, I would explore him all day if had my way but my mate, my husband and Prince had duties and I couldn't keep him to myself. We needed some time to ourselves soon, perhaps after the waves of battles that stormed us. The wolves were close, hence why I had just fed on him hours before. His blood was better than any meal I could ever consume, it gave me a stronger high or sense of power than anything else in this world. Since Edward was born not bitten like myself, his blood was pure. Pure vampire blood heightened and strengthened our abilities, I became as strong as Edward, a pure blood, I became faster than any other ancient or new born, and I was near indestructible, the ultimate killing machine which was useful for the day's upcoming battle with the wolves._

 _I slithered further up the fur blanket covering him and wrap my leg over his thighs. I was hungry again, an oddity for me, it was strangely addictive but I had to be at full optimum strength in order to be a useful and powerful asset in the battle to come._

" _See anything you like my love?" Edward asked, eyes still closed but he rolled his hips upwards earning a moan from me._

" _You know I love every part of you," I whispered, bringing my lips to his. He returned my advances, his hands found their way to my hips, he gripped them hard._

" _I am ravenous," I groaned out, mouth near his throat._

" _Show me," he teased, holding me closer._

 _I didn't hesitate in biting into the tender flesh of his neck, just below where I marked him when I first mated with him at our mating ceremony centuries before._

 _He suppressed a groan as I pinned his arms above his head and sucked hard, my mouth gushing with life, his blood, his essence. Admittedly, I lost myself and after some time he had to use his strength to pull me off and bring me back into reality. The bell was ringing now, the battle was beginning._

 _We wasted no time in changing into some comfortable clothes, my dresses were not an option, unlike Rosalie, the mountains of traditional skirts of cotton, silk and satin only slowed me in battle, I liked all my limbs free and ready for use in combat._

 _Weeks before, Edward commissioned dozens of pairs of breeches which I appreciated greatly. I wore a skin tight shirt and leather boots to finish the casual attire, Edward dressed much the same but he wore his greatcoat, decorated with the royal emblems which was littered in jewels and made of fine fabrics, it was tradition to do so._

 _It took us under a minute to reach the neighbouring city of Velinis where the battle would commence, already a large number of vampires had gathered on the high ground of the field on a steep upward piece of land. We were outnumbered by the wolves who stood opposite, agitated to start but we were highly trained. Most of our number was made up of 'the army' as Jasper referred to them. Vampires made with the sole purpose of being a soldier in the royal army. I sympathised with them a great deal but most of them were loyal, hardworking and particularly lethal after training under Jasper and Edward. I didn't socialise with them, I would end up in an argument over morals with my mate and a divided royal family would make us weak to the opposition. I pushed my feelings aside about the whole barbarity of the army, their lives and forced beginning and kept focus on the task ahead of me, if we won this battle, the wolf army would be destroyed and it meant peace at least for some centuries until they could rebuild a large and strong enough army._

 _Carlisle stood in front of us all, eyeing up the enemy. They had captured his brothers Caius and Marcus months before and they were surprisingly here._

" _Return my brothers and this war can end, we can call peace between our two species. You may outnumber us but your army is hungry, half of them are starving. I am willing to bet you haven't even trained them properly," Carlisle called out across the field. He was speaking directly to Ephraim Black, War Chief of the collective tribes._

 _Ephraim Black laughed a hard bellow of a laugh before motioning to some younger members of his pack._

 _Edward sprinted from my side, almost as if in slow motion towards his father, yelling but it was too late._

 _In a second, Marcus and Caius were beheaded and thrown into the fire pit. Carlisle and Aro, his only remaining brother reacted like the wolves wanted, frantic and without care, no one being unable to hold them back to avenge their brothers' death, not even Edward._

 _Both of them rushed forward without their respective guards or any soldiers, quickly closing the gap between them and the wolves. Edward, as next in command turned and faced the army, the ancients and his family._

" _Charge, protect your King, leave no survivors," he shouted, rushing forward like his father had done before him._

 _Everyone moved forward, sprinting across the field, including myself. I was faster than the soldiers in the army, and caught up with Edward in seconds thanks to our blood sharing. Of course he was a target, which meant I was too. We were separated in seconds by a dozen wolves springing between us._

 _I moved tactically, keeping low and never jumping too high, it was all too easy to end up between a wolves' jaw that way. A large russet coloured wolf accompanied by one yet to phase moved in on me, the one yet to phase kicked low, catching me on the chin which sent me flying backwards, the wolf was quick to take advantage, covering my tiny body with its own. I clutched its neck keeping its teeth from me then wriggled lower down its body, making sure to punch and break its ribs on my way down. It let out a squeal before I plunged my hand into its chest and tore the heart out. The one yet to phase dragged me out from beneath the corpse and strangled me, taking me off my feet. I clawed forward, ripping out his eye from his socket, he dropped me to the ground. I wasted no time in ripping his head from his body, enjoying the sickening crack and final beat of the lycan scum's heart. My personal guard were scattered but I caught a glance of Carmen, a noble as she was Edward's cousin, daughter of Marcus as her head was removed from her body._

 _It was hard to see but I couldn't distract myself with emotions. A large topless man, shaking all over, speared me, sending us both to the ground with a thunderous crash. Before he could shift, I wrapped my legs around his hips and squeezed, breaking them. That distracted him long enough for me to slice my nails across his throat, straight across his carotid artery, I left him to bleed out, it would take but seconds._

" _Bella," Edward grunted, I knew what he needed, he was close so I found my way to him._

 _He lifted me and threw me upwards so I could see the mass of bodies and destruction around us before I finally fell onto the shoulders of the wolf that was opposite him. I choked the wolf as Edward ripped its heart out._

 _Beyond us stood Carlisle and Aro in front of Ephraim whose guard was most likely killed off._

" _Go to your father," I yelled and moved backwards seeing a member of the army struggling against three wolves on her own._

 _Her back was to me but her hair was oddly familiar, I moved in and pushed the largest one back, and kicked it across the field. The other two separated and one focused on me whilst the other focused on the odd reddish haired woman. I made little effort in my kill, preferring to rip the heart out for a clean swift death but the woman next to me bit her target, effectively poisoning it._

 _She turned and I fell to my knees. Standing before me was...my mother. The woman I thought died over eight hundred years prior. Her crimson eyes looked over me with no recognition. My heart was breaking, my words caught in my throat._

" _Mamma," I whispered, clutching at my heart._

 _She looked at me with an odd expression._

" _What are you talking about?" She asked dumbfounded. Her features were grim, she looked unhealthy. I wondered when she last fed. Even under all the hardship she wore on her face, even with the crimson eyes and refined features, there was no denying she was my mother._

" _Mamma, it's me Bella, your daughter," I almost sobbed. I was struggling to stand, this could not be real. Had I been killed in battle, was my mother at the gate welcoming me to the afterlife?_

 _I watched her squint at me and then something happened. She began to smile, hesitantly but it was a smile none the less._

" _Mia Bella?" She croaked in our tongue, walking closer to me._

 _I was ready to run into her open arms, to my mother._

 _A growl intercepted us, two wolves pounced on her, two that hadn't shifted dragged me to my feet, holding my hands out to my sides. I struggled to break free but they fought harder, another two joined them holding me back._

 _I watched her as they ripped each limb from her torso, I could feel her pain. I fought hard, harder than I had ever fought before but only more wolves aided my captors. I could do nothing but watch her face torn in agony when she knew what was coming for her. They stretched out task of killing her. I screamed hard, fighting against my restraints as they readied themselves to fling her body parts into the fire pit._

" _No," I growled and snapped, I ripped the arms from the sockets of the men's flesh. That was enough to free me but I was too late, I closed the gap but she was gone, smouldering away and disintegrating into nothing but ashes. I scalped the closest wolf to me. One pulled at me and ripped my arm clean off but I barely felt it._

 _In my grief, I killed a dozen wolves in my proximity, ready for more blood. I picked up my arm from the ground and followed Edward's scent._

 _It wasn't long before I caught sight of him, Edward. Edward, the one who I forgave for changing me against my will. It took years for me to do so, he had snatched me from my village as soon as he realised I was his mate, he had stalked me like his prey, made me fall in love with him without telling me what he was then one night, he drained me and turned me. I eventually forgave him partly because the mating bond, I understood it, if I was a vampire I probably would have turned him as selfish as it was so I wouldn't lose my mate._

 _He had held me when I cried upon hearing my village had been attacked by wolves, there was no survivors he said. My parents were dead, my people were dead. I believed the man who had lied to me from the start._

 _The wolves' numbers were dwindling, the battle was won for us and already the royals celebrated. I growled, pushing myself into a hard sprint, and speared Edward into the ground._

" _Bella?" he groaned, clearly startled. He stood up and I slapped him, hard. Hard enough to crack his skin._

 _I meant to punch him again but he caught my wrist, bringing his face close against my own._

" _What is wrong with you?" He growled out, he motioned for his guard and a few unoccupied members of his family to stay away. It was a stupid move on his part._

" _My mother, you knew! You trained the army. I was just made to watch her die!" I slapped him again. He became still, unmoving. I hit him again, scratching his cheek making sure to split the skin but he refused to even flinch, even as the blood dribbled down his face._

 _He stood in complete silence, his eyes wandered to the space between us. His silence only maddened me more, it added to my hysteria._

" _You told me the wolves killed her! I mourned her, you watched me mourn her you sick vile man. All the while you lied again, you turned her for your army!" I shouted, pushing him backwards._

 _He swayed on his feet. This surprised a few others around us, they hadn't known of my strength._

" _I didn't want her to be turned but we needed the numbers, I wasn't there personally when your village was raided but I admit observing her sometimes when she was initially trained. If we hadn't have turned her, she would have either had become a meal or a soldier, it could not have been prevented. Her human memories were long gone, she did not remember being your mother and I didn't want to cause you any pain by bringing her back into your life when she didn't know who you were," he explained finally meeting my heated gaze._

 _The words broke me. He knew she was still here, not dead and he kept this from me. My thoughts lingered to my father, what became of him?_

" _In the end she knew me. She called me… her Bella," I choked, close to losing my control._

 _He seemed startled by this._

" _What of my father?" I spat out, growling at our ever increasing audience. Emmett was restraining Rosalie, the same pained look was plastered across his face._

 _He didn't answer._

" _Answer me!" I shrieked, closing the gap between us. I grabbed his throat and shook him._

" _Enough," he growled, and for the first time in all of our years together, he hit me hard with a backhand across the face. It was enough to drop me to the ground. Startled I sat for some time and then I stood up as he paced._

" _Your father was also turned but there was complications. His thirst was unlike anything we had ever seen. There was a fight between the particularly violent newborns and your father died in a fight. I am so sorry Bella," he answered with very little emotion. A grim expression was plastered on his face._

 _I wanted to kill him._

" _I can never forgive you," I ground out each word carefully as the tears fell._

 _The pain I felt was unlike anything I had ever felt before. My father, my mother, my beautiful parents had been dragged into this world like Emmett and me but they were treated worse than dirt. They had been nothing but pawns. It would have hurt less if they had been killed by the wolves, at least then their death would have been swift and they would have been together in the afterlife._

" _Bella, I am your mate," He pleaded, taking a step forward. He was desperate, the look in his frenzied eyes gave him away._

" _I am leaving," I growled. I turned and looked toward Emmett. Rosalie was no longer fighting but attempting to hug him. It looked as if he had just learned what I had, our parents had been put through the pain of being a vampire thanks to this so called family._

" _No you are not!" He retorted, the anger in him was bubbling. He grabbed at me, squeezing my wrist hard. I yanked it away from him like his touch was fire._

" _Well I am ending this," I motioned between us and ran at him._

 _He made no motion to move and instead caught me but I punched him hard in the throat and twirled to his side and with one strong pull, I ripped his arm off._

 _He shrieked, gathering some attention from others but all the while threatened others not to come closer. I moved quickly, ripping each limb off until all that was left was his head. Ironic that it was his noble blood running through my veins making me just as strong as him that would cause his demise._

" _Please," he begged but all I could see was my mother's eyes, the terror in them when she knew she would die._

 _I yanked his head from his neck, enjoying the sickening crunch and moved toward the pit with his body parts. Emmett then moved forward and restrained me, making me drop them. In that time Rosalie and Alice gathered the body parts of their brother, sobbing._

" _Oh are you going to put Edward together again? I will do it all again," I yelled half crazed, kicking the air as Emmett wrapped his steely arms around me. Esme looked on in shock, tears soaked her face but Carlisle's glare was almost murderous. Jasper looked only at the ground, he too must have known of my mother's existence since it was his army. He must have known about my father too and it made me sick, a man I called brother, a man so sensitive to others feelings could do this to me and Emmett._

 _Emmett fought to restrain to me then he flung me over his shoulder and ran for some time, he stopped once we were out of sight and well clear of Volterra and Velinis._

" _Leave here Bella," he pleaded, handing me my arm. I wondered if I would be executed if I returned, I mean why should Edward protest when I came so close to killing him._

" _I wasn't going to stay around after I burned him," I gritted out._

" _I can't let you do that, him being alive and alone will hurt him more. Think about it. If you return, they would fight for your execution even if Edward survives reanimation."_

 _I did, I thought about it for some time. I hugged him hard, and for the first time since we were human, my brother cried. He didn't let me go for some time, as siblings we sobbed and grieved for our parents. After some reassurances from my brother, the only man I trusted now, I turned my back on the vampire world and didn't look back._

 **AFTER THE AWAKENING**

I pushed my body to its limits as I fled down the darkened corridors making my escape from the castle. The fresh open air of my homeland was what I needed, not the suffocating and blood filled air of the castle. My feelings regarding the slaughter of the humans were torn but I knew their screams would not leave me anytime soon. Their lives were lost but I couldn't help but enthuse about our King's return, with him leading us I couldn't see how we could possibly lose the war. I did wonder how Carlisle would receive me after what I did to his heir before I ran and left this dreaded city.

Already my body felt a little stronger after the exhaustive use of my inexperienced power so in time I ran faster, bounding out of the city making sure to avoid any humans. I wasn't going to stray too far as I would not worry Emmett, he had enough to worry about such as explaining along with the other royals how the King's only remaining brother, the ruling lord could be slaughtered in his own chambers in the castle. Wolves had never broken or bypassed the castle's defences before but now they could, that was evident from Aro's murder and my attack. It did not make any sense in my mind, the castle guards were well equipped with weapons alongside their natural supernatural abilities and trained to the highest of standards. Yet on two separate occasions for the first time in millennia a wolf with such a pungent and knowing scent just slipped past and committed heinous crimes. Something didn't smell right at all but I would not forget about it, I fully intended to investigate rouge when I returned to the castle.

After I reached the meadow where my birth place once stood, I settled down into a stroll before finding a little bit of paradise underneath a familiar tree. It was large, its branches sprouted high and I hoped one day it would reach the clouds. I lay down on a blanket of fresh flowers, my waist length hair sprawled around me and hints of burgundy reds and caramel golds caught my eye. I inherited the odd streaks of mostly hidden colour amongst my chocolate coloured hair from my mother. The sun brought out and set off the colours beautifully.

I lay there for some time before I caught a whiff of a nearby scent. I wondered what she was doing out here but stood up to meet her. Alice stopped near me, her onyx black hair rivalled that of a crow and her puffy alabaster lips formed together in a tight line. She looked like she had been crying, I wouldn't be surprised and hoped they had been tears of joy after reuniting with her father. The person I called my closest companion, friend and sister all those years ago stood like a lost child. Her features were childlike already but crumpled in such a sad fashion it made my heart break. We didn't need words, we needed our reunion in my favourite place where she found me.

I closed the gap between us, pulling her tiny frame against mine and held on tight. Her sobs stained my already ruined blouse not that it mattered. My own tears fell. Alice next to Emmett was the hardest person to leave when I ran from Volterra.

"I miss you, please don't leave so soon again," she half laughed, half scolded wiping the tears away and pulling back enough to show me her attempt at a serious face. It was as if she had forgotten that in my hysteria, I had tried to kill her brother.

"Leaving you the way I did was one of my worst regrets about the whole situation. I thought about you every day, even travelling to this spot on quite a few occasions. I never found the courage to come home…" I admitted, choking on the last words.

She stood, not quite knowing how to respond. So I continued.

"For now though, I promise to remain here for the time being. When the war is over I will need to see what happens next but whatever happens, you will be the first person to know my plans," I smiled, ruffling her hair, something I often used to do, I loved teasing my little sister.

She escaped my clutches laughing, the life and sparkle returned to her glowing eyes.

It was as if no time passed between us, that we were the same young women we were as thick as thieves before I left, the normality was reassuring.

"Walk with me," she said, extending her hand. Her fingers were tiny and littered in expensive rings, she had never wanted for anything but I didn't resent her for it, not one bit.

I took it, curtseyed low and kissed her knuckles

"Of course my princess, it would be my honour," I teased playfully. She hated the use of titles between us but it was quite wonderful to see her reaction it.

She rolled her eyes so hard I feared they would remain locked in the back of her skull. She could not stand the use of titles between us and always scolded me.

A sly grin appeared across her scheming features,

"Well if you insist on formalities, I believe you have a higher ranking title than me, what is it? You are the mate of the heir apparent Prince so should I call you Queen and not waste time with the whole princess baloney?"

She was right. If I had remained with Edward, I would have been Queen one day, outranking her by miles but I didn't want it. I was born of low birth and I wasn't meant for a throne, no matter how many insisted that I would be a brilliant Queen and eventual mother of the new bloodline. I continued to smile but the words reminded me of my mate that I near killed and ran away from once over two centuries ago and now again this very day. My heart wanted to wipe away my mind and rule my body. If I had let my instincts rule me, I would be with Edward now, I wouldn't have ran again.

We walked leisurely reminiscing of times past and our hopes for the future until Alice confessed her intention on finding me.

"I wanted to find you here. I knew you wouldn't listen to Rosalie if she came after you. It is Edward, he is refusing to feed. Without nourishment we both know he will remain in his weakened state, he is of no use. I swear you two are as stubborn as each other!" Alice murmured softly, squeezing my hand lightly as we continued on our walk. We were near the castle now.

I swallowed my insecurities and personal feelings about the past behind me for the time being. Without Edward's ability of mind reading we were a weakened side in the upcoming war. Alice was right I was stubborn about the past and Edward…well he did whatever he wanted. I could almost feel his pain as we reached the castle grounds, my throat burned although my thirst was contained. I was nourished only hours earlier. His thirst was transferring to me, the mate bond was an oddity coming with many gifts. I could physically feel his pain, it was crippling. The burn was unbearable.

Alice's worries about my silence were evident, I didn't mean to make her wait for a reply, I was lost in my head in the ocean of thoughts packed tight inside.

"I will go to him and I promise he will feed. There is no need to worry about Edward, we both know he will be okay," I spoke carefully, placing her hand on my heart and mine on hers. She knew what this gesture meant, I presumed she already saw the outcome of my decision and my future.

She all but jumped on me, kissing my cheek.

"Thank you Bella! Edward is in his chamber…you know the one next to yours," she reminded, winking.

"As if I need reminding," I replied with a small but nervous smile embracing her one last time before splitting ways, her to her mate and me to mine…Edward.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

My body was well and truly functioning on auto pilot as I ascended the stairs of the southern tower of the castle, our tower, and our own special corner in this place. I could walk the route blind if circumstances called for it. Candles hang sparingly on the brick walls adorned with fixtures and holders but it did very little in lighting up the area but they were all but a decoration. Our superior eye sight meant I could see clear as if it was the sun itself primarily lighting up the passage way.

Just before I reached the very top stair, I caught a familiar scent but it was not Edward's that reeked our passage ways, it was Tanya Denali, a noble cousin of the royals and voluntary guard. I withheld a growl that rumbled deep in my chest. I was in no humour to exchange pretend pleasantries or any words at all with the vindictive blonde. She was never one to dismiss rumours regarding her more than familial affections for Edward. We both knew she wanted nothing more than to be by his side as his wife, but when I arrived at the castle mated to him her hopes and dreams were crushed and her cold heart broken. Edward had never returned her advances but he never pushed her away either as he cared deeply about family. She hated me since the first time she saw me and the feeling was very much mutual.

I proceeded on my journey, scowling toward the sight in front of me. Tanya stood guard in front of Edward's chamber, back tight against the wooden door separating me from him. The golden staff was of course in her hand and she gripped it as I approached.

"I wish to see Edward, please remove yourself from his door and our tower. You aren't needed nor welcome in this part of the castle unless either of us expressly ask you to be here," I all but snarled at her.

She stood unmoving, the same smug grin in place. She turned her nose up at me before whacking the staff between us. She almost touched me with it just skimming the thin fabric of my blouse.

"Prince Edward does not wish to be disturbed by _anyone_ ," She responded snidely emphasising the last word.

I could tell she enjoyed this, the false sense of authority over me that she never bore before. The anger built up inside, a fire made its way upwards from my stomach to my throat but I withheld from exploding. I leaned casually against the wall in front of her, acting nonchalantly.

"You saw what I did in the council room didn't you Tanya? I trapped and subdued one of the most powerful vampires on this Earth, if not the most powerful. I used my gift and I must tell you it works both ways. I can deflect anyone with this shield," I threatened, keeping my voice low and calm. I found that most effective in scaring an enemy.

"I have no mental powers to attack you with," Tanya spluttered and I held up a hand interrupting her.

"You are mistaken and clearly did not pay attention to my words. I am not referring to my mental shield, you are useless regardless. I am speaking of my physical shield that I can pull up at any given moment if I concentrate enough. You would walk right into it, you cannot even see if with your ungifted eyes. It would deflect you, causing quite some damage depending how hard you came at it or how hard I pushed it towards you. We wouldn't want you hurt Lady Tanya would we? Now I ask again, move from this door and out of our tower before I force my way in," I growled out the last words with a smirk in place.

"You cannot be trusted around the prince, everyone else's memory may be lacking but I remember what you did to him, you were incredibly close to killing him and I will not let that happen again," she gritted out from behind clenched teeth. She stood in a defensive stance taunting me.

"I assure you, I am no threat to the prince. Do you think the royals would let me roam if I intended to kill the only son of the King?" I asked but she remained passive.

She shook her head, unnerved but remained unyielding bringing her precious staff near my face, it again brushed too close for my liking.

I grabbed at it, surprising her and snapped it over my knee before she could even realise what was happening. I threw the pieces down near the stairs.

"How dare you?! That was a gift from Prince Edward himself to celebrate my guard initiation ceremony," she screeched, gathering up the shattered pieces. She was lucky I hadn't hit her with it.

"I know who gave it to you silly woman, perhaps take this as a symbolic gesture and let it go," I growled. She knew what I meant, I wanted her to forget about her feelings about Edward even if I wasn't yet willing to stand by his side.

"How dare you speak to me like this," she screamed, silvery blonde hair flew upwards as she lunged at me but I concentrated and pulled up my shield pushing it toward her with a shattering force. She flew upwards through the roof, her body breaking the bricks and wood before rolling off and falling to the ground below.

"Don't enter these quarters again, if I find you near my room I won't be as a nice" I warned just loud enough for her to hear. She yelled profanities and warned she was going to speak to her uncle Carlisle but I could not care.

I turned back towards the door. A knot tugged in my stomach, a fire in my throat and a longing ached my body as I turned the door handle. The thirst he felt, the thirst I felt because of him, was excruciating. His room was filled with his smoky vanilla scent. I relished it for a second, peeking around noticing he was neither in his bed nor at his desk. Odd but before I gave it too much thought, I found his location. Edward was in the shower, his first ever shower. They had not been invented two centuries ago.

My body flushed as I followed the sounds, his scent and my mate instincts led the way. I found him in the steamy space, standing with his back to me as soap bubbles ran down his body with water flushing them off. His hair was almost black wet and longer than I remembered. My eyes roamed over him from his defined muscles, his back, his shoulder blades dancing as he washed, all the way to his small hips with the little dimples above his buttocks. They jiggled a little too with his movements. The scars of his dismemberment were there, remarkably noticeable if you looked hard enough. I had scarred him for life, rather fitting considering the mental damage he inflicted on me, yet I felt terrible for it.

I pressed forward making sure not to breathe. I was close enough that all that separated us was a glass door covered in steam and condensation. I pressed my head and hand against the glass, looking down. His thirst was affecting me, I could feel it. My own desire for him also ran ramped. I fought against it, remembering his lies. I looked up and almost jumped back in surprise to find him facing me, his hand mirroring my own through the glass as if they were touching. His darkened eyes, black as night searched my own and I was near undone. He opened the door and I walked in, nearly falling apart. The water soaked through my clothes but it didn't matter. The inner turmoil raged on, as his mate, the pull between us was strong, almost unbearable and painful to dismiss and deny but I could not forgive him for what he did, for what he kept from me. He needed to gain my forgiveness and trust back and that would be no easy task.

The pain was evident on his face but from hunger or my presence after near killing him and leaving him centuries before, I did not know.

"Please…just let me hold you," He choked out. He was vulnerable, I was too. I fought hard against the images of the battle, the horrendous truth I had learned and the loss of mother and father before that made me snap and dismember my own mate.

I struggled against the mate bond and the love I felt for him but after two centuries apart, I noticed the dull pain in my chest was gone. It was because I was with him.

I nodded stiffly, not meeting his eyes.

He didn't hesitate in crushing me to his chest, his hands roaming from my hips to my waist. He breathed in my scent any way he could, from my wet hair, to any exposed flesh he could. I remained perfectly still letting him hold me together. It was comforting.

For the first time in centuries, I was home even with the memories of what he had done lingering in the forefront of my mind. The mate bond was unbreakable and I was admittedly, where I belonged.

It took all the strength I had to untangle myself from him.

"I can't. I came here to talk," I whispered.

His hand stilled on my hip and he let me go.

"Of course," he murmured, his words caught in his throat, his pain was evident.

I motioned towards his bedroom before walking out of the shower, grabbing a towel then leaving him momentarily.

Resisting the urge to turn back and let him hold me together again was one of the hardest things I had ever experienced.

* * *

 **A/N-Hello my lovelies! I wanted to thank you for all the support but also update everyone with a few things.**

 **Firstly, comes the question of my update schedule which used to be daily but that was to give people an idea of what this story was about. I will now update every Friday but if I am particularly restless, you may see more than one update a week.**

 **Secondly, I wanted to add this is an Edward and Bella story. Many of you don't wish for a reunion between the two which goes against what I am writing. If you don't want to see them together, which will take some time I may add since a lot has happened between the two leads, I suggest not reading my story because they will end up together in the end.**

 **If you made it this far, thank you! I will see you on Friday. Make sure to leave your thoughts, comments and even suggestions. Rant away in a review, I am eager to hear your feelings, just don't be so hard on Edward, he meant well!**

 **-Not A Morning Girl x**


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

I took my time peeling off my wet clothes, whilst Edward had remained in the shower but I didn't blame him, I could not imagine how he felt after spending two hundred years in a make shift tomb. Although we didn't dirty like humans, we didn't sweat but I could certainly feel grimy if I didn't shower every so often, it was most likely a psychological thing. If I had spent even a year in a tomb, I would spend hours in a bath tub filled with bubbles just to feel normal again.

I put my damp clothes into the laundry hamper that sat snuggled into the corner of the room and wrapped the towel securely around my chest, making sure to fold it tight under my arms. Once the shower eventually turned off after some time of him mumbling trying to make sense of the workings of the shower, a contraption invented way past his entombment, I sat down on the edge of his bed. He walked into the room with his own towel wrapped around his waist, although it hung deliciously low on his hips, revealing his defined stomach and muscular v leading downwards.

I shook my head and stopped ogling him, choosing to instead look down at my feet and flip my damp hair out of my eyes. He chuckled half-heartedly, and took a seat next to me, although he gave me some distance, it was an extraordinarily large bed after all. It was relatively brand new which was odd to me, my room still had the same sturdy wooden bed from the 1800s but Edward's bed was definitely from this century, I didn't want to pry and ask him what happened to the bed we once shared.

"I was surprised you came back here," he spoke quietly, honestly, his voice thick of emotion.

If you had told me a year ago I would return to Volterra and sit on the same bed as Edward, I would have laughed in your face and scolded you for being so ignorant.

"Me too. Emmett mailed me the royal emblem coin so I knew war was upon us. I wasn't going to break my oath, no matter how much it hurt," I responded just as honestly, my voice nearly croaked at the end but I covered it well.

Silence lingered between us.

"I will never forgive myself for what I did to you. I caused you such pain and I am the one person who should protect you at all costs. I am so sorry Isabella," Edward placed a hand on my towel covered thigh as he spoke.

His apology meant a great deal, it sounded much more sincere than the apology he rattled off at the battle of Velinis. I covered his hand with my own, drawing little circles on the back of his hand. His skin felt odd, it was pasty white too. He needed to feed after his centuries of entombment. His own thirst hit me hard, venom pooled on my tongue, my fang like incisors broke through my gum.

"Are you okay?" He asked hesitantly, I turned to face him revealing my teeth.

He seemed shocked at my appearance. I entered his room with burgundy eyes and now they were black, with my teeth on full display, I looked incredibly different and it was all because of him and his insistence about not feeding.

"No, not whilst you refuse to feed. I feel the thirst you feel. As long as you refuse to feed, you are causing me pain. I cannot take it much longer," I strained out, clutching his hand. He squeezed it, looking at me.

"I couldn't feed earlier. I can't keep my mind off you. A sick part of me expected you to stay and help me through this, even in my weakened state, I feel more powerful, more dangerous than before. The entombment is something I never expected to work so well, I feel enhanced in every aspect but I don't trust myself feeding…not without you," he explained. His dark irises locked with my own, he was dazzling me and I was falling hard.

I let go of his hand, and paced his room. He just stared, curiosity getting the best of him.

"I will help you any way I can in regards to feeding. But things cannot go back to where they once were, I need more answers, you need to earn my trust and forgiveness Edward and it won't be easy, it could take some time," I bit out quietly.

It was hard to resist him, it would be so easy to fall back like puzzle pieces in perfect harmony and forget his lies…tackling our past would be much more difficult.

He stood and knelt in front of me, holding onto my left hand, his pale lips kissed the back of my knuckles and he looked up again, his vulnerability on show, which was incredibly unusual for him.

"I will do whatever it takes to earn your forgiveness and trust back Isabella. I will wait forever if need be," he whispered quietly. I just hoped his remorse was genuine.

"I hope for both of our sakes, you do," I added just as quietly.

I didn't want to spend the rest of my existence feeling the pain of not being near my mate, the magnetic pull was hard to fight against, it went against every cell of my being to stray far from him.

He nodded and stood up gazing down at me, I had forgotten how he towered over me.

I reached up, tracing the scars of his dismemberment on his neck. He didn't even flinch when I traced them which I found odd, considering I was the culprit.

"I nearly killed you, how can you stand to be so close to me?" I enquired. I was genuinely curious about this. Hell, I was surprised I wasn't in the castle's dungeon awaiting execution.

He smiled again but it didn't reach his eyes as he tucked a stray loose hair out of my eyes.

"I didn't fight against you did I? If it made you feel better, I would have let you kill me. If that is what it took for you to end the hurt of losing your parents, I would have happily have perished for you Isabella," he spoke confidently down towards me, his sweet breath was enticing me.

"Even now? If I wanted to kill you now, would you resist?" I challenged, taking a step back so I could see his reactions better.

A pang of hurt crossed his features but he stepped back and spread his arms wide and closed his eyes.

"If that is what you need Isabella, do it. I can only hope you wouldn't let me suffer. This time I won't raise a hand against you. I regret that abhorrent action immensely, I promise not to resist or ever raise a hand against you again," he pledged, kneeling again at my feet.

He was vulnerable again, ready for death at my hands. I stood for some time contemplating my actions. I couldn't do it, no matter how much pain he caused me.

I kneeled so I was somewhat level with him and lifted his chin with my finger.

"I don't want you dead. It sounds ironic but I don't think I could exist in a world where you did not live," I replied with a smile.

He opened his arms and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I promise you, I will explain myself and reasoning for keeping your parent's fate a secret after this war, there is much more to their story, please believe me," He pleaded into my hair.

I nodded, feeling the tears begin and roll down my cheeks. He stroked the blood out of my eyes and kissed my forehead. I wasn't ready to hear what he needed to say about them, not whilst we were at war. I could not let it conflict against me as a soldier.

We stayed like this for some time, him holding me against his bare chest, and I let him hold me together again. After everything, it was the one place that I felt safe and loved. I still couldn't let myself forgive him so easily but for now, we were on amicable terms which was better than what we were before I nearly killed him.

"Anyway, we need to go," I piped out, sometime in the evening. The room was filled with shadows and next to no light, it was the perfect time.

I stood up and opened his wardrobe, Alice of course stocked it with appropriate clothes for this time period. Edward would fit right in with the fashion of this century. I threw some dark jeans at him, followed by a dark blue button up shirt and some boxer shorts.

He held up the boxer shorts with a mystified look.

"Are these undergarments? They are so small and barely cover anything!" he exclaimed, stretching the waist band.

"Yes, get them on prince charming," I laughed, snatching one of his t shirts for myself. He hadn't even seen woman's underwear, I could only imagine his reaction to what some woman wear, some underwear covered very little.

His t shirt was of course too long for me but it would suffice. I ran across the hall into my own room and pulled on some black leggings and flat shoes.

I waited for him outside his door. He joined me in the hallway and I inspected him appreciatively. Jeans definitely suited him, it was much better than the fashion of 1800s but Edward had suited breeches and tights but jeans gave him a more masculine appearance.

"Where are we going?" He enquired, looking me over. He was used to me in dresses and too many layers of clothing.

"I made Alice a promise, you are going to feed and I will be there to help," I responded confidently, leading the way out of our tower.

* * *

 **A/N- Bella is remaining strong, Edward is not forgiven but there is no harm in her finding some comfort in him.**

 **See you all next Friday!**

 **-Not A Morning Girl**


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

* * *

 **A/N- There was a very little response to my last chapter, their reunion when they actually speak so I decided to update again. I don't know if it has to do with my choice to update weekly. Perhaps I will update twice a week. We shall see**

* * *

"I overheard your feeding habits had changed," Edward stated, breaking the silence. I was surprised he hadn't brought it to my attention earlier, no doubt my brother asked him to change my mind about draining humans. I was resilient though and old. Even if I didn't completely drain a human, I was strong because of my age, stronger than any young wolf. It would not compromise my ability to pick off a few young lycans who were not trained right.

"Yes, I don't think Emmett or your family agree with it but I no longer drain humans. It is such a waste of life, especially when you can feed without killing them."

He nodded but by the look on his face, I could tell he was concerned. But he was in no position to tell me how to lead my life, especially since our relationship was just rekindling.

"I respect your decision. I hope you can accept that everyone else cannot live as you choose to. As we age, our reliance and need for blood heightens as we become stronger. None of us can be weak in this war. I won't ask you to compromise your feeding though," he relented, smiling at me.

I nodded and thanked him. I would not ask Emmett or anyone in the family to change their feeding regime, as much as I hoped they would not try to persuade me to change. I was confident in my strength without having to drain a dozen humans to prove myself.

We walked slowly at a normal human like pace for Edward's benefit. I could feel how nervous he was about feeding with this new found power and all round enhanced abilities so I did not rush him. I knew too well the feeling of losing control when feeding so I understood to some extent what he was feeling. The loss of control was almost foreign to purebloods and this had been Edward's first entombment and first awakening so he was about to enter the unknown which was unnerving just to think about.

I was confident though that if he lost control like his father, intent on running from the castle and slaughtering the human population, that I could help rope him in. Even though the use of my physically shield was novice at best and both physically and mentally exhausting, I would have no trouble using it if it meant saving a town full of innocent and unsuspecting humans. Perhaps I would not even need to use it, I was bargaining that my very presence would help Edward with this control over his blood lust.

We had just departed from our little hideaway, our tower when I nearly stopped dead in my tracks. In front of us stood three of Edward's cousins, Aro's three daughters, Irina, Kate and Tanya. Unlike me, Edward seemed pleased to see his cousins, he always gravitated around the belief that family were incredibly important in life but I didn't share that belief when it came to trio. Kate was the only reasonable one amongst them. She sent a quick smirk my way when she saw me.

Edward walked ahead with open arms, his charisma and charm were on full blast.

"Cousins, it has been too long. How lovely of you three to greet me. I am sorry I was in no reasonable state earlier for conversation after the awakening," Edward offered in explanation. I assume he wasn't too kind after I left his awakening.

Kate smiled, hugged him tight and ruffled his hair. She was the oldest out of all the royal cousins and the protector of the bunch. Even though Edward was our next King, she had no qualms in teasing her younger cousin or putting him in his place if need be which I knew Edward secretly enjoyed.

"We understand cousin, although we aren't just here for you," Kate explained after she pulled back from the embrace. I didn't look directly at her, instead I locked eyes with Irina who seemed to be coiled and ready to attack. She was fiercely protective over Tanya and refused to believe the stories about her sister constantly starting fights.

Kate seemed to understand what Tanya was like and offered me a quick smile and a nod.

Edward looked back at me, his eyebrows rising high. It was a wonder he hadn't split up me and Tanya's fight earlier, although if I were him, I would have stayed in the shower instead of dealing with a fight.

"Edward, it seems Bella attacked Tanya earlier, she even broke the staff you gave her for her initiation into the guard. This cannot be ignored," Irina nearly growled, shoving the broken pieces of Tanya's precious stick into his hands.

"She nearly killed you, I was guarding your room as a precaution," Tanya whined in response. I rolled my eyes wishing she would disappear but finally made an appearance at Edward's side.

He surprised me by taking my hand in his, Irina and Tanya looked on outraged whilst Kate's lips turned upwards into a small coy smile, acknowledging I was his mate.

"No harm will come to my mate. I would appreciate if you didn't agitate her Tanya, otherwise I won't be as friendly as I am now."

Tanya stared at him, clearly shocked.

"I understand your fear for me but trust me when I say, Bella had good reasons to attack me. I deserved it and more for betraying my mate. But we are going to fight this war and work on our differences but for now we need to lead a united front against the wolves. I am deeply sorry for your staff but trust me cousin, I will of course acquire something to replace it," Edward said, his charm seemed to subdue them.

"Of course Edward. I can only hope that you can trust her, I can be at your disposal for guard duty anytime," Tanya added, smiling up at him.

I wanted to rip her head off and proclaim he was mine and to stay away but I remained silent by side. I didn't want to start a fight next to Edward.

"I do apologise for the incident Tanya, you must understand, the mating bond is incredibly strong. I only saw you as an object between my mate and my instincts took over," I added, just to make sure the sisters were satisfied and would not try anything else against me. Edward was right, if the royals were fighting, we were weak to the wolves.

Irina nodded but her glare was unrelenting, she hated me but I shrugged it off, I didn't like her so the feeling was definitely mutual.

"Yes, if it happens again, the consequences will be much more troubling," she spoke in a sickly sweet voice.

"If that is a threat against my mate, your princess…" Edward growled.

Irina stared bug eyed and spluttered, "No, of course not. But actions and assaulting a noble, the niece of the king, cannot go unpunished. I hope it won't be a regular occurrence."

"There is no need, nothing will happen again since me and Bella are reunited. I hope you will show the same respect to my mate as your princess. At the end of the day, I will always choose her over family so I don't want to find myself in that predicament and having to choose one over the other. Now I must get going, I will see you soon cousins," Edward seemed to convince them, his velvety thick voice could dazzle anyone.

He pulled at my hand, and I followed him into the main hall. He shook his head. He never liked altercations between family members. It didn't help that he could hear their real thoughts, hidden by their fake pleasantries and words.

"Family is never easy is it?" He thought aloud.

"If it was easy, it would be much more boring round here," I teased, the image of me breaking Tanya's staff bounced into my mind. I grinned.

The hall was empty except for a guard who monitored the adjoining room filled with humans. I felt sick, I could hear some crying, some pleading for their lives but they were doomed. I could only hope Edward was merciful and ended their lives quick, unlike some members of his family. Tanya was one known for playing with her food.

Edward seemed to freeze up.

I walked around him, peering up into his eyes. They were black, void of any colour. His fangs, much longer than mine had appeared and he seemed to be struggling with control. The guard opened the door and a few humans ventured out.

"I won't judge you Edward. Do what you must for your thirst. We need you at full power," I whispered.

"I apologise for what you are going to see Isabella. The power in my veins is all consuming," he choked out.

I only nodded, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze and leaned back on one of the walls.

It didn't take long for him to give into his thirst and begin his slaughter. I couldn't look at him but I couldn't escape the screams. He blurred from my sight releasing an animalistic guttural growl. Edward was the ultimate predator leaping across the room with grace and poise contrasting his intentions. I didn't look at the faces of the people, it was better that way. He pounced shredding the first piece of flesh he made contact with. Arterial spray flew outwards soaking everything in sight, Edward now covered in blood, sunk his teeth in hard to the man's neck, draining him like a juice box. Once he drained the man, he flung the limp body down at his feet, moving on to his next victim. The only good thing about it was he killed them fast, often breaking their necks first so I knew they didn't suffer. He killed fifty in minutes.

He moved around the mountain of lifeless bodies, circling them as he licked his lips. He was still hungry, his thirst was overcoming him. I felt his gaze on me, I scanned the room and found him, half perched in a predatory stance, grinning at me. Blood covered his face, his eyes were now as crimson as they could be. He stood and stalked over to me.

He lifted my chin, his mouth ghosted my throat.

"The power…is unlike anything I have ever felt before. I feel invincible," he whispered.

"Yet you are still hungry." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I could feel he was still insatiable.

"Yes," he laughed bitterly, pulling his face from my throat. If it was possible for a vampire to act manic, he was sure pulling it off. His movements were jerky, unpredictable and jarred.

"Drink from me. My blood alone woke you from your entombment, perhaps it can help your thirst," I suggested, barely thinking about the words.

His eyes darted down at me, an eerily strange smile crept across his bloody lips. He blinked rapidly.

"Are you sure? I feel as if you will need to stop me when it becomes too much," his voice was low, darker than it usually was. It was as if his inner monster was in control right now.

I nodded, offering my wrist.

"Stop me," he reminded, not taking his eyes off my pale flesh. He held on to my wrist, tenderly, gentle like it was made of glass.

I couldn't get any words out, they were stuck in my throat because of his mannerisms. He was right to have been afraid to lose control. He wasn't the Edward I knew just now.

It didn't take him long before his teeth clenched down, opening up the flesh of my wrist. With one hand he grasped on to my waist, holding me close to him. The feeling was euphoric, it didn't hurt in the slightest. I rested my head against his chest as he fed. At some point, his grip tightened around my wrist and he was becoming much more restless and eager as he drained me.

Once I started feeling weak, I attempted to pull my arm back but he was much stronger and resisted.

"Edward…stop," I whispered.

Within a second, he dropped my wrist and fell to his knees.

I licked the wound, and it healed.

I levelled with him, bringing my face close to his.

"Edward…are you okay?"

He didn't answer for some time. Instead he just looked down at the stone floor avoiding my eyes.

I pulled his face up, so I could look at him.

"Edward."

"I am sorry, I must have looked like a monster to you. I cannot explain how powerful I feel. I am sorry for feeding on you," he whispered, staring at my wrist. The wound had healed already.

"I have no idea how you are feeling or coping with this new power so I cannot judge you. I offered my blood to you and it seemed to have worked?" I reassured and questioned him.

He nodded, cupping my face.

"Your blood extinguished the flames and your voice brought me back, I cannot thank you enough," He said sincerely.

We sat for some time in a mutual silence.

The lock on the heavy doors turned open as I helped Edward to his feet and leaned into his side.

Before us was Alice, running toward us.

"Come quick, we have word and details about the wolves plan to attack. War is in our future my dears," she piped out in her high shrill voice.

War was in our futures…I just didn't realise it would be so soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

My thoughts were running wild like a live wire as we followed Alice through the narrow dimly lit hallways. In front of me was Edward who veered close to his youngest sister's side, both were talking about trivial things like brother and sister do and more than once Alice smiled back appreciatively towards me for making sure Edward fed.

As we walked to the royal common room, a place hidden deep within the castle behind a cliché of book case doors and secret passageways, a place only accessible to the royal family, vampires littered throughout the castle bowed or curtseyed. It was so unnecessary but Alice and Edward grew up with the tradition since they were born royalty but I never appreciated it. For me, respect was shown by loyalty not by gestures reminding everyone that a handful of vampires were above you in social status. It was obviously an issue that ran deep, having been born into a poor but loving family in stark contrast to Edward who was born into a royal family with more money and power than any human or vampire alive.

To find the royal common room, one must know their way around the intricate maze like tunnels, hidden doors and know codes to bypass the security, even I didn't know the passcodes until Alice showed me them when opening each door. Unlike the other interior design and rustic fashion of the castle, these tunnels and doors were made of solid steel and titanium. Each door was over a foot thick so even if the security here was breached, it would take time for another vampire to break their way through each and every barrier.

It took very little time before we arrived at the entrance of the snugly hidden hideaway. We stepped into the lavishly decorated room, hues of deep cobalt blues and silver were the theme of decoration being that they were the royal families' crest colours. Images of the lion, hand and trefoil were also subtly situated around the room whether it was on fabrics or etched into the stone walls.

Sat on the far side of the room were Carlisle and Esme, they were as close as two beings could be with Carlisle's hand on her thigh wrapped around her hand. As always Esme had a look of grace about her, her posture unwavering and elegant even with her head on her mate's shoulder. Carlisle appeared calmer than before, more controlled but the news of his brother's death appeared to hang heavy on the king, which was evident to see by his sagging shoulders and his eyes. Oh his eyes, they looked somewhat empty almost devoid of any feeling or flicker of life. Knowing him he probably dissociated and was doing his best to avoid feeling anything, I had been there before but it doesn't work forever, eventually you are forced to feel everything again.

Rosalie and Emmett were nearest them almost identical in position to the King and Queen except Rosalie was practically on top of Emmett's lap, brushing her hair over and then out of her face. I couldn't imagine how they had dealt with telling Carlisle the news about Aro, it was selfish of me but I was certainly glad I didn't have to tell him or even be in his presence when it happened.

Unlike the others, Jasper was pacing. He like me, was not born a royal, we were bitten not born and in our human lives we shared the same troubles, as peasants and lowly people we learned to survive whether that meant fighting or using heavily thought out strategies. Jasper was born into a family of soldiers, his father died in his tenth year so almost overnight Jasper became the man of his family and therefore a soldier. No doubt he was busy planning for the times ahead and what positions we should take when fighting the wolves. I still found it hard to believe he knew of my parents and never told me. It would be easier to forgive him though, he was not my mate and not obligated to be honest with me but he was like a brother and the betrayal still stung deep.

Alice stood near him but while her body was here, she was gone far from this place, her eyes were glazed over and coloured black as night. She was reading her visions anyone could see what she was doing but Edward was the only one who could tune into what Alice saw. Never before had a vampire been bestowed with the gift of future sight so Alice is one of our most valuable and prestigious weapons. Although her visions of the wolves were somewhat murky due to them being able to block parts of her gift, she could still make out their locations and some decisions which was better than nothing.

"Father, I am so sorry about your brother" Edward murmured, half rushing to Carlisle's side. He bent the knee and bowed.

Carlisle snapped out of his haze placing a firm hand on his son's shoulder.

"Rise my son, you know there is no need for such formalities in private nor public," Carlisle spoke with a soft low voice. He was nothing like the blood thirsty monster I encountered this morning.

"Of course," Edward smiled and rose to his feet and took a seat by Carlisle's side. I followed him dutifully and took my place next to him, he picked up my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. It felt odd, I felt as if I was betraying my mother by letting Edward back into my life so easily but I would remain a dutiful soldier and mate until after the war and then get my grievances out in the open with him.

All eyes were on us. Esme looked as if she could cry, her expression joyful and eyes brimming with happiness. We had not been together as mates for over two centuries since I left him, I could only hope they accepted we were going to try work on our differences, more so when the war was over. Edward and I still had a lot to talk about. For now I just followed my innate instincts that told me how to react around my mate who needed me now by his side more than ever.

"I must say that you two look wonderful together," Esme added quietly, flashing me a wide beaming smile. Edward returned the smile to his mother and looked to his hands like an embarrassed school child.

"Thank you mother, Isabella and I have decided to work together now against the wolves and only then after that will we discuss what led to her assault on me and our separation. I take responsibility for my part in it and we hope to resolve our differences," Edward informed everyone. He looked up with doleful eyes searching my own for some kind of comfort.

I moved closer to him on the puffy maroon cushioned chair.

"He is right, I hope once the war is over that I can forgive him and return to Volterra," I declared adding as much love, passion and sincerity into the words as I could. No matter what we had been through, I could not deny that being by his side felt right. I felt safe, I felt loved and with him, I felt at home. But I was still disgusted about how he could lie to me for centuries regarding my mother.

Alice squealed, clapping her hand.

"I foresaw this," was all she contributed, bouncing at Jasper's side like a pixie on drugs. Jasper being used to this, just rolled his eyes at Alice with a playful smirk and offered a congratulations. He only offered me a quick sympathetic glance before returning his sights to his mate.

Only Emmett and Rosalie remained quiet and unmoving in this moment where everyone else embraced us and offered their best wishes. I doubted Rosalie was happy to lose time with her twin after all this time but eventually she walked over, hugged her twin brother tight and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. Emmett was a mystery, almost unreadable but he did the same as Rose, only embracing me and offering Edward his hand.

"Now that we have the family back together, we must discuss our plans to deal with the wolves," Jasper piped up, always the military strategist. I nodded in agreement.

Carlisle's hand flew down on the nearby table breaking it in half. Carlisle was a man of words and reason not physical outbursts so I knew his emotions were ruling him.

With a tightened fist he stood and spoke,

"We will hunt their kind into extinction. I want every wolf's head on a spike and burned for what they did to my brother."

Of course we needed to show the wolves our strength and retaliate but I did have my doubts about being able to hunt the wolves and wipe out their kind. This act would mean splitting up our soldiers and scouring the globe. It was a dangerous proposition but if Carlisle commanded it, we had no choice.

"We will do exactly that but first we must tackle their armies who plan a siege on Volterra. Alice you said you saw where we could intercept them and battle?" Edward joined in, his voice much like his father's reeking of hatred and vengeance but somewhat more controlled and thought out.

Alice positioned herself in front of her father and scanned her visions one last time.

"I have foreseen a battle outside our neighbouring town of Velinis. I see many packs from far and wide leaving no corner of the world scarce of soldiers. We are outnumbered but not out skilled, a lot of these wolves are still adolescents, only just shifting for the first few times."

Carlisle rubbed his jaw with one hand, he looked almost impassive to me.

"Do you know the outcome of this battle of Velinis?" He asked, looking only at Alice.

I turned towards Alice, her features and composure almost crumbling from the question.

"I do not. The wolves cause holes in my visions making them almost hazy," she spoke with a quiet voice, sighing after her declaration.

I had to admit I was nervous. If we battled so close to the castle and lost then the wolves could kill any young nobles or ones that are not trained enough to be deemed war ready. If we gathered our covens together we could be inviting them into a slaughter. On the other hand if we defeated the wolves close to home we would have more resources close to hand. My doubts were probably running through everyone else's minds.

"I think we should proceed, let the wolves come to us, destroy them and then scatter our forces around the world to hunt them all down. We cannot risk fleeing, we are more vulnerable on the run, either way we know they are coming here," Emmett murmured, his face looking deep in thought.

"I agree, Carlisle we could kill a large majority of the enemy in Velinis," Jasper offered his output, pulling Alice to his side. He looked confident, no signs of doubt or fear were found on him.

I agreed with their points but only one problem rang loud enough to doubt them. On two separate occasions a wolf managed to obtain access to the castle. There had to be a traitor in our ranks or a weak point in our defence.

I stood up, circling everyone's chairs as I thought.

"I am for battling in Velinis but I have one problem. On two separate occasions a wolf has gained entrance into the castle past our defences. Never in our history has this happened before. I suggest as we train, that perhaps I could investigate how this happened, how a wolf could kill a noble like Aro without any signs of alarm appearing to the guard. It is just not possible," I pointed out, leaning across the table, fingering the castle's defences on our map of the city.

Rosalie looked down and away whilst Esme nodded in approval.

"Yes Isabella, I believe you should do just that. Edward can help train any young inexperienced newborns along with his brothers and you can join when you have the time. Alice and Rosalie need to map out the location where we will meet the wolves."

"Yes and Esme and I will oversee everything, you must understand I cannot play such a pivotal role in this war. My emotions are conflicting my sanity and decisions, I wouldn't want to let my impulsive desire for vengeance get in the way of planning," Carlisle stood up, pulling Esme to her feet.

We could all see he needed time to process what had happened to his brother and Esme was the best person to console him in this hard time.

"Take all the time you need father, I will do my best leading us in preparation for this war," Edward articulated in a bold and convincing manner.

"What of my nieces, Edward will you find something for Tanya, Kate and Irina to do. Kate is invaluable in combat so keep her close to the newborns and training too," Carlisle stated, walking towards the door.

Edward nodded and promised to include his cousins in preparations.

I had no doubts in Edward's leadership, after all he would be King. It was everyone else I had to be suspicious of in regards to how the wolves gained entry into a seemingly impenetrable castle.


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

After the meeting we retired to our separate rooms. Although there was some disagreement as Edward wished for us to share his room like we had in the past but my plans differed. The thought of sharing his bed, to feel his bare skin against mine with him cradling me into his side, head perched on his firm muscular chest was tempting, incredibly so. Edward would close his eyes, rest his mind and feign sleep and I would nestle closer to him and fake the act with him as if we were a normal couple engaging in a normal everyday activity. That was far from so. I hadn't slept a day since my transition and Edward like others of his kind, born and not bitten, stopped sleeping once they fully matured at aged eighteen. He missed it though, it was one of the times he could escape the voices.

I rejected his offer as gently as I could and reassured him that I would prefer to rest alone but if he needed me for anything, my room was a few feet across from his own. Of course he pouted and attempted to sway me which almost persuaded me against my plans but I was resilient and returned to my bedroom alone. I think I was one of few that managed to deflect Edward's charms.

I could hear Edward clearly from my room. He had showered soon after we returned and this time he managed the controls easily. Afterwards he settled on his bed presumably with closed eyes in an attempt to relax. I mirrored him the best I could but I was much more angsty than him. Denying myself and instincts was going against every cell of my being. Hours passed with me jumping towards just sitting with Edward to me locking my door and letting no one in. Alice must have hated me due to all the indecision wreaking havoc for her visions but I would make up for it though somehow.

I rolled over in bed dragging blankets with me and let out a sigh. Morning light fleeted into my room warming it. I had survived the temptation to run into Edward's arms but now I was fighting off jealously about his and our brother's activities for the day ahead. I sighed again, even more loudly.

"You volunteered to investigate Isabella, you could always withdraw your offer and train with us," Edward drawled out smug and happy from his bedroom across the hall. At this moment in time I cursed our superior hearing. Of course he could hear me kicking up a fuss.

It was true, I volunteered my investigative services to Carlisle but I forgot how much I loved training, fighting and weaning my skills with Edward, Emmett and Jasper. They were unlike any other fighters in our ranks, they challenged me in ways no one else could. Whether it was Edwards speed and noble strength, Jaspers unwavering and uncanny fighting ability or Emmett's superior strength, they pushed me and allowed me to tune my abilities to their finest quality. Funnily enough training with Jasper was the most arduous and he was the main one I was eager to adapt my skills with. Plus watching Edward run circles around Emmett and Emmett throwing him in all directions was rather amusing, they were both competitive and hated to lose so to a bystander it is pure entertainment.

For now, I promised the King I would explore and examine what evidence I came across in relation to breach of castle walls but that didn't stop me pouting in defeat like the green eyed monster I was.

I sighed deeply, breathing hard into my pillow. Edward just laughed from his room, he knew how much I wanted to train.

"I cannot put off my investigation but I make take some breaks from my snooping and watch Jasper bring you to the ground," I spoke tauntingly, teasing him.

Well that stopped his laughter just as I intended.

"Oh Edward don't worry, I am sure Jasper will teach you how to avoid his take downs," I teased.

"It was one time!" He added exasperated.

"And I remember it so well," I declared boldly sitting up in bed, wishing I could see him and the pout he was making.

My door swung open and he was up standing in the doorway. His eyes blazed in the shadows like two crimson gems.

"Do you want to take me on?" he asked slow and rough. I could hear the faint sound of playfulness in his voice, he could never fool me.

I rolled and brought myself to my knees, crawling towards him like an animal.

"Do you really think a little ancient like me could take on the future king? You were born a vampire, I was bitten. You have the advantage," I noted calmly with wide eyes evoking innocence.

He groaned but didn't emerge from the darkness,

"Are we making excuses dear? I was born a vampire but I turned you, you have my blood in your flesh."

I shrugged, it meant very little. I was still a bitten vampire my blood was muddied to some extent due to my human heritage.

"Oh I am not making excuses," I laughed, pouncing from my spot. I flew through the air, landing in between his feet.

I think I actually took him by surprise, he bent down but I wriggled between his open legs climbing his back like a predatory snake. I wrapped by limbs tight around his frame, my arms locked around his neck, my legs secured around his pinched waist. He struggled, attempting to lift his arms high enough to get a hold of me. He coped well considering my location on his back.

Eventually he managed to grab hold of my neck, pulling me with ease from him and flipped me forwards over his shoulders. I let my limbs fly finding a surface, my legs caught around his thighs and he twisted me around, pulling me to him.

A quick knock interrupted our game, he placed a quick soft kiss on my forehead and I hopped down, returning to the side of the bed and took a seat. I was only in my underwear so I wrapped a blanket around my shoulders whereas Edward paid no mind, never the modest one and answered the door donning just a pair of tight fitting boxer shorts.

There stood Emmett, eyes flashing on Edward but never to me.

He closed his eyes noticing Edward's state of undress,

"I didn't need to see that! We need you in the training room now," he grunted out laughing as backed away from the door. I couldn't help but laugh at him, Edward was covered but I guess he didn't leave much to the imagination.

Edward gazed back at me, silently asking if he should go. As much as I wanted him to stay and relax with me, I knew he needed to help train newborns.

I huffed out again, still jealous about not being able to work on my fighting skills but eventually shooed him off.

"Go, I have things to do anyway," gesturing him out.

"I will see you later love," he rushed out, hurrying to his own room to put on some clothes then he left with my brother.

I wasted no time in retrieving and changing into some clothes, nothing fancy just a deep emerald green blouse and some black jeans. I started off by catching the scent of my intruder although after the deep cleaning, it was almost gone but I caught a hint of it near the door where he entered my room. Once I got wind, I moved like a snake, a predator by following the faint scent wherever it lead me. It was obvious he had made quite a journey in the palace having used the corridors and halls freely before finding my room. On that day I knew most of the guard were in the council room for the awakening but I failed to understand how not one vampire picked up on the wolf with either its heart beat or rather pungent scent he had let off when alive and walking.

Soon the wooden floor beneath me dimmed by the lack of candles turned into dirt. I must have made a mistake, it looked as if I was heading towards the royal common room but that was impossible, only royals had access and jurisdiction there, not even some of the most respected ancients were permitted entry, let alone knowing the way to the underground room. It was designed millennia ago for the royal family if they ever needed to escape in the case of an invasion not that that ever happened but nowadays it was more of a retreat where the family could speak without perked ears. The location was not known outside of the family, so how was it possible that the wolf came in from this point.

Just as I thought, I turned up in the royal common room after bypassing the security doors with codes Alice had told me the day before. Of course I was allowed entrance considering I was the mate of the future king and always had been but apart from me and the royals, no one should have even known about this underground retreat. The room was empty and well lit. I didn't expect anyone around here, they were all much too busy both training younger vampires and working on their own skills or making the plans and on paper maps of Velinis to create an image of where we would fight.

I circled the room, the scent was much too faint in here. If you weren't specifically looking for it, you would have missed it considering how faint it was. My only thought regarding this was that the wolf had spent little time in here but how did he attain access. I patted the stone brick walls hoping for another hidden door or entry way but nothing. I even pulled out all the delicate archaic books from their places of the book cases just in case it swung open revealing a tunnel made for the royals to escape, but nothing happened and I stood there like an idiot pulling out books. Once I put them back in the correct order, I was near convinced I would not find the entryway. That was until I stepped in front of the crackling fire, standing on a fine maroon rug. The floor squeaked below me. Now this normally meant nothing, the entire castle was floored in wood or brick and the wood was undoubtedly old and squeaked a lot. But this floor was primarily stone.

I pulled back the rug to be met by a stone like the rest of the floor except this looked dislodged. Without much effort, I pulled it upwards and tossed it down beside me. Wood now flooded my vision. It was a hatch, a hatch beneath the royal common room, this is how they escape if anything happened. Again I removed the wooden barrier and stared into the expertly dug tunnel, lined with stone walls and stone floors beneath me. I planted my hands on the side of the hatch and lowered myself down, hopping onto the near floor beneath. Unlike the rest of the castle this tunnel was surprisingly modern, it must have been renovated fairly recently, no doubt Esme wanted to secure their escape tunnel and that meant stone walls that would hold. It was lit by small rectangular shaped lights, looking almost clinical and giving off an almost white fluorescent beam of light. I looked down the tunnel seeing nothing but white lights as far as I could see.

I needed to inform Edward of this, of the scent and where it led. I turned back and looked upwards noticing something I missed before. Caught in the edge of the hatch was a long strand of black hair. It belonged to the wolf.

That is why the castle's defences and guards claimed to not have seen anything, they hadn't, why would they? No one breached the castle walls…the attacker came from within…from underground.


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

I needed to present the evidence to Edward and Carlisle and perhaps only those since I was certain that they had nothing to do with this since they were entombed waiting for awakening. I hated to suspect it but the nagging feeling that a royal played a part in this betrayal would not rest. There was simply no other way that a wolf would know about the tunnel let alone the location of it. Until I could clear the others, Carlisle and Edward were the only ones immune from suspicion having been entombed, dead to the World when Aro's murder was committed. I folded the hair, pocketing it in a handkerchief and slipped it in to my back pocket. I tapped it, making sure it was secure before pulling myself through the hatch. I made sure to set the wooden plank back in place before securing it all with the stone piece, it fit perfectly in the gap. I rolled the rug over it all so it looked undisturbed as if no one was here which was exactly how I wanted it.

I moved quickly no longer feeling safe in the castle due to my revelation. The darkness swallowed me with only the sound of my feet slapping the stone beneath me. Automatically almost robotic like, I followed the tunnels and bypassed the security doors with codes. Once I was safely out of the underground tunnels, I found myself in the back of the council room near the thrones where the secret turning door was located. It was near empty apart from Rosalie and Tanya who both eyed me suspiciously when I entered the quiet space. It must have looked odd, there was no meeting with the royals so why did I need to be in the secretive royal common room. I couldn't explain myself to them even if they asked.

Rosalie approached me first, hands crossed around her chest, crimson eyes locked with mine. Tanya stepped in front of her doing as a guard and her cousin should with the same old scowl plastered on her face. They stopped a few feet from me.

I stood straight, hands by my side trying to act casual which was particularly difficult under the circumstances, two noble vampires scrutinising my every move and the fact I couldn't trust them with my discovery. For all I knew, either one of them could have played a part in aiding the wolf's entry into the castle or told of the escape tunnel and underground common room. Either way, I wanted out of this room fast.

"Isabella, what a surprise to see you here," Rosalie smiled, whilst flicking back some loose stray hairs.

She didn't seem too concerned with my presence but Tanya did, the look on her face was almost atomic.

"Indeed it is, one must wonder what you were doing in the royal common room alone. What were you doing down there Bella?" Tanya asked in a snide, hasty voice all the while with a small smile on her lips.

Oh how I hated her.

Telling them the truth was out of the picture that was obvious but deceit was never a strong point of mine, Edward was forever telling me how easy I was to read, like an open book and that was with my shield protecting my thoughts. Admittedly I found it easier to act differently around Tanya, she had always brought out the worst in me so I hoped she would believe the lies.

"I needed some space and time to myself. It has been very hard readjusting to life back here and with Edward," I spoke carefully adding some sadness to my voice. I rubbed my eyes for extra measure and hooked Rosalie.

She pulled me into an embrace, clutching me tight.

"It will be alright, we all love you, Edward is who you belong with and that is here, I know it will take time but I am here in case you ever need to talk," she soothed.

I felt bad, she sounded sincere after all the only friction between us is when I left her twin brother making him decide on entombment along with his father. I took one of the closest people in her life away when I left. For everyone's sake I needed to work on my mistrust of Rosalie but before I could do that, I needed to clear her. Tanya on the other hand just scowled at us clearly not liking her cousin showing affection to me.

I pulled back, searching her eyes for any signs of insincerity but I found nothing. Underneath her hardened exterior was a woman capable of love and I could see why she made my brother so happy.

"Thank you, I feel at home here with Edward, I feel whole when I am near him, speaking of, I want to see how his training is proceeding, I could use some top up on my skills also," I smiled, noticing Tanya's eyes boring into me.

Her infatuation for Edward was obvious, her lip curled slightly upwards into the usual scowl.

"Of course, I will see you later on sister, I hope your day is productive as ours," Rosalie responded, nodding toward the map she was hand drawing. Already I could see she had pin pointed the location of Velinis, a place obvious where the war would commence.

After that, I walked out casually then took off in a sprint once I was out of sight. The training room was across the castle but I made it in no time. I arrived just in time to find Edward cornering Emmett. I winked at Emmett, sending him a knowing glance. I leapt across the room, landing on Edward's back, Emmett made his move, crushing Edward's legs in his grasp, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Do you give up?" I giggled into his ear, ruffling his hair.

With a quick kick, he floors Emmett, his nose crunching beneath his shoe, I underestimated him. He flips me over his back, causing me to crash into my brother, above us Edward stands with a smirk plastered across his face.

"Never," he offered me his hand and I took it.

Emmett rolls around then stood clutching his nose. His nose had stopped bleeding but he seemed more concerned with his shirt.

"Rose is going to kill me! This is one of my best shirts," he groaned, Jasper laughed at him from the side-lines in front of a row of newborns.

He turned to some young ones, most of them male,

"This is Princess Isabella, wife and mate of your heir apparent prince Edward," he introduced, gesturing towards me.

I rolled my eyes at the formality, embarrassment rushed through me as we walked toward them.

The newborns bent at the knee, bowing in Edward and I's presence. I did not like this tradition, I was not one to be bowed down to.

"Please, call me Bella and you need not bow in my presence. First and foremost I am a soldier and I hold that above my titles that I married in to. Please treat me as you would the vampire you rub shoulders with now," I declared, whispers erupted from a few ancients who disliked my disregard for tradition and formality.

A newborn girl, not much older physically than sixteen moved toward me, surprising everyone. She shook my hand and smiled.

"I am Bree, it is great to meet you Bella, I look forward to learning whatever you can teach us and fighting by your side."

I grasped her hand, squeezing it reassuringly, as a thanks for treating me like anyone else.

"It is my pleasure Bree. I could use someone of your build for a demonstration tactic if you would like?"

Her face broke into a full beamed smile, and she rushed forward on tiny light feet. I took that as a yes.

Edward just stared, he was one for tradition too, he preferred being regarded as his title, especially to newborns but he stood back and joined Jasper at the side lines.

"Now I am going to show you a simple tactic against the wolves. They fight dirty and non-combated…trust me when I say don't underestimate them. As newborns you are strong, perhaps stronger than them but if you hesitate even for a second, expect your limbs to be torn from your body and set alight."

I positioned myself in front of Bree.

"Now I am a wolf, Bree attack me as you would a wolf," I asked her.

Edward raised an eyebrow and an ancient by the name of Siobhan looked at me oddly. It was obvious they disapproved of me training with a newborn, a royal female is supposed to be graceful and work behind the scenes as much as possible.

"Go on," I urged quietly. The other newborns just stared in awe.

Bree moved fast, her newborn status obvious helping her movements. For now she was fast, very fast.

She whirled around me, I remained still.

She hit me from behind, grabbing my arms. I could hear Edward's low growl.

Before she could make a move, I flung my body upwards twisting my arms out of her grasp and landed behind her. I swung my arm around her neck and squeezed tight.

"And you're dead," I announced facing the spectators.

Bree half smiled as I released her, I patted her back.

"What she should have done is used her teeth as the first attack, preferably on my neck. A wrist is also good. They won't expect this but also, venom will debilitate them fast, it will burn them from the insides out and with that, rip their head from their shoulders or their heart from their chest."

Bree nodded, taking in my words.

"Now take a partner and practice these moves without the bite unless you want to suffer," I instructed.

The newborns moved on to the floor, partnering up.

"Edward, I need to speak with you," I added, consciously tapping my back pocket.

* * *

 **Next update will be in a couple of days, Sunday perhaps.**


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

Edward maintained his composure but I could tell he was worried, perhaps sensing my own apprehension, but what it involved, he didn't know…yet. I left the newborns behind, satisfied after observing Bree using the technique I demonstrated. I had a strong inkling that the young girl would go far in this world, perhaps working her way up to the royal guard or as a commander in the army. She reminded me of myself when I had trained under Aro, strong eagerness to learn and one to easily admit personal mistakes and short comings. Except she was not as lucky to train with Aro but Edward and the others were just as exceptional.

I held on to Edward's hand, tight, as he led us to our chambers away from prying eyes and pricked up ears, it was conceivably the one place we could truly be alone. He concentrated on me, his eyes boring in to my own obviously worried. I wanted to be able to tell him all was well but the knots in my stomach prohibited me from doing so. I couldn't keep this from him and if anyone would be able to find the culprit, the double crosser, it would be Edward. This wasn't because of his status as prince heir apparent and unwavering determination but his unmatched ability of mind reading. He could read anyone's mind without a bit of effort, well everyone apart from me but if I needed to let him in my head for privacy reasons, I could. All I needed to do was push my shield from its clinging position around my mind. Edward always loved seeing into my mind but I must admit, I enjoyed having my thoughts to myself, Everyone in the castle envied me but years ago I would shield anyone's mind who asked if they needed something trivial kept hidden from Edward, nothing jeopardising just mostly Alice's mind when it came to planning his birthday or keeping her visions hidden.

In didn't take us long to reach his room the one opposite my own. After he shut the bedroom door behind us, he knelt down in front of me cupping my face,

"Are you okay? What is wrong? He enquired, concerned. He pushed back my hair, tracing my lips gently with his thumb.

I looked down, avoiding his gaze unsure of how to proceed. How could I tell him that I believed one of his family, the people he loved unconditionally, the ones he protected fiercely, the ones he would die for, could potentially have betrayed the family resulting in his uncle's death. It would break his heart even if he did not share it.

"Isabella, you are worrying me," Edward added, the nervousness was clear, something of an oddity for him.

I inhaled deeply, finally finding the courage to look into the eyes of my mate.

"I found something in the royal common room," I murmured.

His face became impassive, I couldn't read his expression. His eyes were blank but I could see he was somewhat confused.

"What did you find Bella?" His jaw was taut, his lips formed into a grim thin line and his eyes darker than they were before. He rubbed my thigh from his kneeled position, urging silently for a response.

I stood up and pulled the handkerchief from my back pocket and offered it to him. He took it and stood. He trailed my initials that were sewn in before unravelling it. In between the folds of the fabric lay the long black hair which still reeked of the would-be wolf assassin's scent. He inhaled, clearly knowing the rustic scent of a wolf.

"Where did you find this?" He muttered out, his eyes much darker than I had ever seen, shifting side to side.

"In the common room, in the escape hatch. I believe this is how the wolf gained entrance to the castle to kill Aro and when he attacked and wounded me. They didn't break the wall's defence, they came from underground," I whispered, fully understanding the consequences of my words.

He froze, eyes glued on the evidence. I felt a great deal of sympathy, family was Edward's world and the first thing that came with it was loyalty. One of them had to be responsible for the deceptive betrayal which led to Aro's murder and my attack.

"I can only trust you and Carlisle with this piece of evidence and the information that draws from it. You were both entombed at the time of Aro's murder."

He nodded, finally prying his eyes off the lone hair. He wrapped it and handed it back to me where I secured it in my back pocket.

"I can't believe someone in my family would do this, we all loved Aro," Edward mumbled, deep in thought. For the first time I wish I had possessed his gift so I could see the true extent of how he was feeling and how his mind was processing information about the culprit.

I nodded and patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"I think the best thing to do is carry on as normal. You need to go back and help training the newborns so avoid being seen as suspicious."

He stared at me bewildered.

"How can I rub shoulders with members of my family when I don't know if they are the person who betrayed us?!" He exclaimed, pacing the room.

"It hurts doesn't it, knowing someone has been lying," the words escaped me and their effect was immediate. He looked away, deadly quiet.

He shook his head when he finally met my stubborn gaze.

"There is something you need to know but I feel as if I am not the person who should be sharing it, after all it isn't my injustice…" he bit out harsh and cold.

What was he talking about? Not his story to tell? He knew about my parents and still doesn't claim full responsibility.

"Well you tell whoever it is, that I need answers. Go back to training, we can't draw attention to ourselves. I will continue investigating" I replied just as harsh and cold.

"Are you sure that's safe?" He asked, circling me, hands crossed behind his back. The words were true, I wasn't exactly popular in this castle with few allies.

"Of course, no one but you knows what I found," I exclaimed, stopping his pacing with a hand against his chest.

The connection was electric. We were like whiplash, back and forth with our moods, one minute sad and bitter, the other filled with this deep connection of love and wanting but I wasn't going to bend and relent now. Not until I knew the truth.

He gathered my hand with his own, kissed my knuckles whilst slowly looking up at me.

"Be safe Isabella," he whispered before we parted ways. Him back to training and me back to the escape hatch since I couldn't escape the nagging feeling that I missed something.

* * *

 **A/N-I apologise for the length of this chapter but I promise the next one will be double in length with a surprising encounter! My health hasn't been great so writing/editing has taken a backseat whilst I wait for results and medication to take effect.**

 **See all you wonderful people next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

After he left, I spent some time just standing in his room, breathing in his intoxicating scent. It was comforting to be around but I was conflicted, every hour I spent in Volterra, I found myself slipping backwards ready to wrap myself around my mate and never let go again. Yet, I needed the answers he said were not his to tell which just conflicted me more. Had Edward really have been responsible for my parents? Was he protecting not just me but someone else? I groaned at the thought, more secrets meant more mistrust, I could only wonder who would be next to reveal they were keeping something from me.

I wanted to flee the castle walls and jump into the sea. That would cover my scent and make me untraceable, not even Edward would be able to follow me where I ended up, and I would be lost to him again. Yet, something inside of me screamed for me to stay. Whatever conflicting feelings I had for Edward shouldn't interfere with my duty as a solider. It shouldn't interfere with my duty as a sister to help my brother through these grim times. It was obvious he was under great strain, it had been a long time since I had seen him smile, really smile.

I pushed away all of my incessant thoughts and resumed my investigation. I strolled out of our tower, and through the halls of the castle. I liked how dimly lit they were, it meant staying inconspicuous was an easier task. I did stop outside the training room just to peek in. Edward looked uneasy, so stern and all powerful around the newborns, he took his position and tradition as prince seriously, he was meant to be feared, it was fear that kept him in a position of power. Jasper and Emmett, having married into the royal family through their mates were much more relaxed, even joking with newborns with a strong hands on approach. I smiled when I saw Bree was developing her skill well, her defensive stance was highly advanced for someone her age and I felt a great deal of pride. I hope she survived the war.

It wasn't long before Edward caught my sent and gazed straight at me. I backed up against the wall into the shadows and resumed my journey. The castle felt incredibly quiet, still and I hoped the royal common room was empty. I paced the halls quietly and turned in to the different passageways. The codes Alice rattled off the day before were of course ingrained into my mind so I passed the security doors with ease until I found myself alone in the common room.

I wasted no time pulling away the priceless rug to reveal the odd stone obstruction. I picked it up carefully and set it down quietly before tugging the wooden hatch open. I jumped down into the brightly lit tunnel. It was one way. I set off, making sure to breathe in more so I could detect any unusual scents. So far my only piece of evidence was a hair but it was damning none the less, this tunnel is how the wolf entered and bypassed the castle's defences.

Truthfully, I wasn't sure where the tunnel ended, having never been in the situation to use it. I had never used it, let alone be in it prior to today.

I ran for a few minutes, finding myself surrounded by nothing but solid stone walls and bright lights. I pushed my legs harder, fastening my pace until I caught two scents. Two wolfs were at the other end of the tunnel. Their hearts raced as they pushed the heavy stone door to the side and entered. I stayed completely still, flattening my body against the wall. With a few swift punches, I knocked lights out, leaving the part of the tunnel I hid in, shrouded in darkness.

The wolves moved forward but stopped once when I presumed they caught my scent.

I wasted no time in emerging from the shadows and eyed the two massive Native Americans.

I sniffed the air and smirked.

"A descendant of Ephraim Black, you must be a tribe alpha by now young one," I growled out lowly. I could smell his lineage in his blood, another perk of being a vampire.

The taller one of the duo stared at me in disbelief, he eyes glowed a deep yellow and his body began to shake. He was close to shifting. A curtain of sleek black hair flared around his taut jaw ending at his shoulders.

"How do you know of my great great great grandfather?" He snapped out, his body was contorting in a horrid fashion, bones were ready to break for his transformation.

I casually leaned against the wall, crossing my arms over my chest. Young wolves were so easy to tease, to trigger into transformation. They were their weakest when they were in the middle of changing so I had the advantage. I was in no way intimidated or worried that I was outnumbered, they were nothing but weak kittens to me. They both towered over me physically with impressive heights and impeccable physiques but it was more of an appearance thing, it did not mean they were stronger just because of their size.

"I battled him at the Battle of Velinis. My mate ripped out his heart at the end of it I believe," I spoke honestly, with lack of emotion. The casualness earned a growl from him.

Although I hadn't seen Edward kill Ephraim, I knew he had killed him to prove to Carlisle and Aro that he was capable of being our next King. I heard he actually ate his heart but I wasn't sure if that was folklore or not.

"How dare you…wait? You are Prince Edward's runaway mate…Isabella. I am surprised you have returned to a place full of people who killed your parents, there is many tales written of the feared Isabella and her escape from Volterra" the descendant of Ephraim laughed, the other one joined in. I glared at him in return.

It took every ounce of control in my coiled body not to attack or show any sign of emotion. Emotions showed our weaknesses in the eye of our enemy.

I stood straighter, looking them both into the eyes. I smiled wide, revealing my sharp robust teeth earning a gulp from the smaller one of the two.

"That was centuries ago, I care not," I lied, brushing my hair out of my face. I was brilliant in faking indifference. I then twirled a few strands feigning boredom but in reality I was enjoying this encounter, it would end in their deaths so you could say I was playing with the enemy since there was very little to do otherwise here.

"Would you like to tell me how you found this tunnel or who revealed it to you or will this one thousand year old vampire have to kill you?" I threatened, revealing my sharp incisors again. It was a feral act but it worked, one of them gulped but the old chief's descendant only smirked.

"You are outnumbered. Does living in this dark place really mess with your old mind so much that you think you can threaten me, Jacob Black, Alpha and chief of the collective tribes into confessing our secrets," Jacob taunted.

I rolled my eyes. He was using his titles as some sort of leverage but to me he was nothing but young lycan meat. I would have bet that he hadn't seen a battle or even combatted with a vampire.

I circled them, taunting them. I was much faster than them, they couldn't stop me if they tried. I laughed at them every so often as their inferior eyes tried hopelessly to focus on me.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. A shame really, I will end the war before it has even begun with your death," I faked a sigh and stopped in front of Jacob, slicing my nails deep across his chest.

He dropped to his knees shocked, gasping but it wasn't a lethal blow, he would heal if I let him. The other one took off running but I outpaced him in a second and grabbed his throat, I flung him backwards into the wall, the connection definitely broke some of his bones.

I gathered the smaller one in a choke hold and then held him against the wall.

"Who told you of this tunnel?" I shouted, throttling him. He struggled against my one hand but it was feeble, I was much older and far stronger.

Behind me I heard the young Alpha finding his feet, after the chest wound healed. I swirled my neck around leaving me vulnerable and the wolf I held bit hard into my wrist, tearing flesh. Blood sprayed outwards coating the pristine clinical white walls in a vicious red. A wolf's bite was painful, some newborns fell prey to the bite as their saliva was almost like a poison but for me it was nothing but a sore tough wound that would take longer than usual to heal. It was more about the irritation it caused, it would most likely scar too. I repeated my question with a sharp growl.

The other one refused to talk so I ripped his heart from his chest and dropped his body. I turned to face the shaking Alpha and played with the still beating heart in my hands.

"Now, do you wish to endure the same fate or will you tell me who told you of this location. We both know you won't step foot out of this tunnel unless you tell me. If you reveal who told you of this tunnel, I will let you walk out of here alive" I growled out lowly.

I tossed the heart from hand to hand before throwing it at him. His eyes grew wide as he shook harder and gazed down at his fallen brother.

"If you shift, you won't be able to speak. Plus you are easier to pick off in wolf form, you become too confident but you are a much bigger target to pick off. Now I have told you some little secret of your weakness, I expect the same," I added sweetly, rubbing the wolf's blood onto my leggings in order to clean my hands.

He stayed quiet for some time, thinking about the dire situation he was in. This was boring me now.

"Enough," I moved forward ready to attack raising my good arm, the other throbbed still bleeding.

"Wait," he pleaded, stepping backwards.

I froze and resumed waiting.

"A blonde woman, a blonde told us of this passage," he spat out.

I nodded gesturing, practically shooing him out as I stood almost numb and he ran towards the exit in which he came through. I let him go, I gave him my word that he could leave as long as he revealed the culprit.

I took off in a sprint to the hatch. My mind was whirling with possibilities but in reality there was only four…Tanya, Irina, Kate or Rosalie…I felt sick at the thought. It was a royal who caused the death of Aro…a crime that could result in execution.

I lifted myself out of the tunnel and covered the hatch with the wooden door, stone and rug and left the common room in a daze. Surprisingly I bumped into Edward in the corridor outside it.

I looked up at him shaking my head.

He smelled the wolf's blood and immediately started questioning me but I was lost in my mind with the magnitude of the wolf's confession. His eyes zeroed in on my deep wrist wound, an obvious wolf bite from the blackened area and black substance oozing from it around the shredded flesh.

"Isabella!" Edward shouted, holding my face between his hands. He was shaking me and finally my eyes focused on him.

"It was a blonde…a blonde woman betrayed us," I whispered.

Edward stepped back, slumping down the wall. He looked as if he had been hit by a train.

The world as we knew it was going to change.


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

Since my transition from a human to a vampire, I recognised many changes that came with the transformation. Most human characteristics and traits were often lost because of the venom that destroyed and altered our insides. For the first time in my existence, I began to question everything I knew about vampirism. Firstly, vampires were immune to most human reactions yet I found myself experiencing shock like symptoms, peering down, Edward seemed to mirror my reaction exactly. He sat, hunched against the solid wall with his hands against the sides of his head. His appearance and mannerisms all insinuated he was blocking out people's mental voices but to me, he looked as if he was falling apart. All the stress of the awakening, his new sense of power and now this evidence of betrayal likely caught up with him.

Lucky for the both of us, I had time to register what I had discovered. The blow of betrayal was less shocking to me because I thought very little of Tanya and Irina but I had ruled out any wrong doing from Kate or Rosalie. I knew if any bystanders or visitors of the castle found Edward in this state of dishevelment, word would travel like wild fire and questions that we had no certain answers to, would follow. I could only imagine the whispers about the future king and his estranged mate acting odd, one frozen in shock, the other covered in wolf blood. I instinctively rolled up the sleeve of the cotton blouse, revealing the bite from the wolf and traced the torn skin. Wolf's bites healed incredibly slowly as their saliva was near toxic to our species, luckily for me the bite was neither too deep nor ravaged but even more so, bites were usually never fatal to ancients, mostly newborns fell prey to them.

Edward almost in tune with me, snapped his head up, his wide glowing eyes zeroed in on the wound. He growled. Knowing we would soon draw attention to ourselves, I bent downwards in front of Edward, clutching his wrist. With some effort, I pushed my mental shield from my mind, an oddity in itself, it was a rare feeling, and I felt incredibly exposed and vulnerable.

" _Edward, we need to get back to our chambers, now. People will soon notice our presence."_

I spoke no words, but shared my thoughts with Edward. Standing with one hand gestured toward him, I used the other to rub some of the blood off my hand, onto my leggings. Wolf blood was excessively thick and it coagulated quickly, I would have to burn these clothes and shower as soon as possible. I rolled down my sleeve covering the wound.

He nodded, a silent acknowledgement.

Edward clung to my hand for support as he stood and towered over me, although he was wary about touching me with my wound. Knowing him, he thought contact would cause me more pain but the bite was healing well. I wrapped my fingers entwine with his and squeezed but it did little to reassure him.

We walked a little faster than our usual strolls through the halls and only spoke if we came across another vampire. At one point a fellow ancient named Maggie from the Irish coven I had once stayed with decades prior, finally caught up with me after our quick embrace in the council hall.

"Isabella! I was hoping to catch up to you," Maggie smiled, closing in on us.

She stopped when she saw the blood. Although I cared for Maggie, truly I did, she was gifted and I couldn't lie to her, she could sense when anyone lied.

"Maggie it has been too long," Edward almost didn't let my hand out of his grasp when I moved to embrace her. I made sure to angle myself just right so not to dirty her with blood. It smelled horrid, there was no need for me to make others uncomfortable.

Her eyes burned deep into my own, and then to Edward's as she scanned my legs to the fabric above the wound that I made sure to cover. There was no doubt that she could tell I was bleeding.

"Maggie, I don't want to lie to you but I can't talk about what happened, not yet," I asserted quickly and quietly.

She stood tall, obviously wanting answers.

Edward moved then from behind me to in front of me as if defensively.

He was her prince after all.

"Maggie, I appreciate the concern and all you and your coven have done for Isabella whilst I have been entombed but trust me, now is not the time to ask questions. There will be a meeting soon consisting of the Royals and ancients but until then, please excuse us," His voice was assertive but also sensitive. Maggie tuned into this.

With a small nod, she turned and walked towards the rest of her coven. I felt terrible for dismissing her like that but Edward was right, now was not the time for sharing what information we had, not until we confronted his family.

Once Maggie was out of sight, we ran to the back of the castle, choosing to travel up the obscure back stairs to our tower. Centuries ago, these stairs were reserved for servants but they offered privacy, something that we needed.

Edward's sprint was faster but I followed closely behind until we ended up in his room. I stood near the fireplace which was burning nicely as Edward closed and locked the door behind me. I removed the shirt I borrowed from him earlier and chucked it into the fiery flames. I hardly noticed Edward once he appeared at my side.

"May I?" He asked, gesturing to my wounded arm.

I nodded, and he lifted it like it was made of glass.

He growled once he realised the extent of the injury. He licked his fingers and releasing venom all over the tips and dragged the venom laced flesh against the wound.

It burned, I withheld a scream as Edward restrained me. It stung for only a minute but relief soon found me. Edward removed his arms from around my chest, I looked down at my arm to see it healed without a trace of the mark that had been there.

I sniffed, releasing the scent of the wolf still hung heavy in the hair. I stripped off the leggings and threw them in the fire leaving me in nothing but my underwear. Edward's eyes darkened as he quite obviously inspects me. He sat perched at the end of my bed, never daring to take his eyes off me.

"You have seen me naked before, you are acting as if you are seeing my body for the first time," I ridiculed him, shaking my head.

"I have never seen you in such revealing undergarments though," he was quick to reply with a hint of a smile.

"Welcome to the twenty first century my prince."

I ignored his ogling and again borrowed another shirt of his, this time a t shirt that swamped my body. It was comfortable and much too large for Edward's liking. I sat next to him on his new bed.

"Whatever happened to our, I mean, your bed?" I asked tentatively.

He sighed and looked down at me, his crimson eyes bore into my own.

"Let's just say that after I was put together again and when Emmett told me you were gone and if I went after you, you would resent me for the rest of my existence, I lost my temper. It was one of the first things I made contact with. Esme spent a year restoring this tower after you left."

I didn't want to hear anymore, although I was glad only imamate objects suffered Edward's wrath.

"What happened?" He finally asked, he was staring off into the flames were my bloody clothes turned to nothing.

"I went back to the tunnel to see where it ended. Two wolves in their human form were just entering when I neared the exit," I shrugged nonchalantly. It was still unnerving to me.

"I should have went with you," Edward groaned.

I shook my head. Even if he had been with me, it would not have made a difference. Perhaps I could have avoided a wolf bite but other than that, the two young wolves were no threat. They were in no shape or form to attack me, let alone a newborn. Bree could have easily have dealt with them.

"They were easy targets, one was Jacob Black, descendant of Ephraim. He is the new Alpha of the tribes and he is as weak as kitten. Although I am sure he has told his pack that he nearly killed the dreaded Isabella, mate of Prince Edward" I added honestly, laughing at the thought. The wolves seemed to like stories about our kind, I could only imagine the tales they passed down to one another about the evil royal family.

His features twisted with confusion.

"You let him live?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I killed one in order to show my ability. I spared Jacob as I promised him I would let him leave the tunnel but only if he revealed who had shown them the tunnel. If he was going to die and knew it, he wouldn't have broken down and told me," I countered.

He nodded at my reasoning. Although Edward was indeed smart, interrogation wasn't one of his strong points, which was left to Emmett and Jasper or even Rosalie on one of her good days.

"I need to shower to get rid of this blood. What are we going to do with this information after though?" I asked walking into the en suite. I had noticed I was using Edward's room as I had centuries before, more and more but I nudged that nagging thought away. It was just convenience. I turned the dial to the hottest temperature and highest pressure and let it heat up.

Edward appeared in the doorway.

"I will call a family meeting, which obviously includes my cousins and tell them the truth. The culprit will crack, I will be able to read their thoughts," he answered, with little hesitation.

Although he played a good game, I could read his face well. This news broke him, it would break anyone. One of his beloved family whether it be a cousin or his sister, I doubted Rosalie had anything to do with the wolves, betrayed them all and it was a heavy betrayal, resulting in the death of Aro.

I removed my underwear and stepped into the shower, I wadded through the wall of steam and set to work immediately. Edward remained in the doorway watching me but I wasn't a self-conscious human anymore, in fact I secretly enjoyed the fact that all he could do was look at me for now. It showed great constraint from him.

I only eyed him for a second then started scrubbing the blood from my hands. With a little soap and a body puff, it came off easily, especially with the speed I worked at. Luckily for me, my skin was resilient as I was sure I was scrubbing so hard that if I was human, I would have stripped the flesh from my bones by now. I made quick work on my hair, just adding a small dab of Edward's shampoo to my locks.

Once I was satisfied that the stench of wolf no longer ailed me, I stepped out, securing a towel around me. Edward had moved sometime when I was showering. I stilled in his doorway only for him to appear next to me.

His hands ground against the door frame, the wood creaked under the pressure from him. His eyes were heavy with lust.

"Isabella, I know I agreed to take things slow," he groaned, his velvety thick voice was like heaven to my ears.

"Yes you did," I smiled, and tapped his chest then dipped under his arms. I was walking towards my own room when he stopped me again. This time I found myself locked into his bewitching stare and I soon realised I was beginning to feel aroused.

I squeezed my thighs together and Edward sensing and if not smelling my arousal, nearly lost his composure.

"Can I kiss you Isabella? Just one kiss before we face our family," He all but moaned, his lips ghosted my jawline and stopped when he neared my lips.

I answered by pressing my lips to his, it was a quick kiss but it felt so right. Before I lost myself completely, I pulled back, much to Edward's dislike.

"I need to get dressed," I moaned into his mouth, as his lips found mine again.

I moved my lips in time with his for a few more seconds before pulling back for the final time.

He seemed to understand my confliction and let me change. I was ready in seconds, donning some blue jeans and a white blouse.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked, looking up at Edward.

He nodded.

"I am ready."

Although it was late into the evening, and most vampires who resided at the castle had retired to their rooms hours ago, when Edward approached his family suggesting a meeting, they obliged without a second thought.

We were the first in the room so I sat on a chair, nearest the escape hatch. Edward followed suit and settled on the chair closest to me so he was only an arm length away from me. He was hunched over, raking his long fingers through his penny coloured hair but as soon as Esme and Carlisle entered, he sat straight into a rigid upright position. Esme eyed both of us warily, stopping in front of Edward first and kissing his cheek.

"I hope you are well my son," she breathed out quietly in a tone only a protective mother could project. Edward was her only natural born son so Esme had always been over protective of him but I knew Edward appreciated her attention and unwavering unconditional love for him.

"It isn't good news I bring mother," Edward sighed, finally making eye contact with his mother.

She sat next to him and held his hand, the other rubbed between his shoulder blades, a clear act of reassurance.

"Whatever it is, we can work together as family," her voice came out low and soothing.

She studied me with her curious gaze, probably in a vain attempt to read the situation. I remained impassive, knowing she most likely thought the meeting was to discuss me and Edward's relationship and not the fact that one of her nieces or daughter had betrayed the species. By now everyone had arrived and sat in their usual places with Emmett and Rosalie arriving last after Tanya, Irina and Kate who shared the same suspicious expression as everyone else in attendance.

Tanya stood casually against a wall, arms folded against her chest with her chin held high in defiance as she scanned the room before landing on me. Instead of looking away, I held the stare, unwavering. I withheld a scowl but I wore a mask of coldness, especially since I fully suspected she had been in lieu with the wolves. Her own father was murdered and she showed very little annoyance nor grief and it was all too alarming.

"So son, please share why you have gathered us here," Carlisle inquired, leaning across the round table which was covered in meticulous maps and battle strategies.

Edward decided upon standing, choosing to circle everyone sat at the table, but also made sure to bypass around Tanya, Irina and Kate who looked even more curious by the second. He stilled once he reached my side, holding his hand out.

I pulled the handkerchief from my pocket and lay it on his open palm. No one spoke a word until Edward placed the fabric on the table, unravelling it revealing the lone strand of hair.

Jasper was first to breathe in, smelling the air.

"That's a wolf hair," Jasper stated, his features crumpled in confusion but his statement came out as confident.

"Indeed brother. This was found in the escape hatch separating us from this room and the tunnel beneath our feet," Edward declared, standing rigid. He eyed each and every person in the room as they spoke among themselves, unsure of how a wolf could know the location of the tunnel.

"Isabella, can you please reiterate what you found when you further investigated the tunnel," Edward asked as he paced.

All eyes were on me as I stood at the table eyeing my family, but most of all my brother. Emmett's expression was almost unreadable, his lips were sealed tight into a thin line, and he was looking down at his hand on the table which encased Rosalie's hand.

"I found the hair and chose to follow the tunnel to the exit to see if I could find any more evidence. It was then, that two wolves in their unphased form entered the tunnel. There was a confrontation, I killed one and Jacob Black, descendant of Ephraim Black and Alpha of the tribes, revealed how he knew of the tunnel with the bargain that I let him live."

"How did he know of the tunnel?" Alice asked, she seemed generally curious.

"He revealed that a blonde female vampire told the wolves of the tunnel. Since only noble blood knows of the tunnel, we narrowed it down to someone in this room," I declared, meeting the eyes of Tanya who was staring at me indecorously.

"Isabella, surely you are not trying to blame this betrayal on my daughter or nieces!" Carlisle exclaimed, rising from his seat, his chair fell backwards from his speed and impact of standing.

Esme stood at his side, shaking her head. She was doubting me but she looked on at Edward who was concentrating on reading the thoughts of every single person in the room.

"Edward, tell her she must have it wrong," Esme pleaded, running to her son's side. She shook him hard, pleading some more.

Edward only shook his head before snapping his head up, his crimson eyes singled out on person. His squinting eyes locked with Rosalie's for a split second lingering just long enough for me to notice before landing elsewhere.

"Irina, how could you do this?" He whispered, sounding every bit of the broken man he was.

All hell broke loose.

* * *

 **A/N-Well the traitor has been revealed but her reasons and circumstances have not! There is MUCH more to this.**

 **I am afraid I will not be able to update until 2 weeks time, bad timing I know, as I am going into hospital for a while for tests. So I will hopefully see you all in two Fridays time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

* * *

 **A/N-** **I first want to thank everyone for all the kind reviews regarding my health and everyone's patience i.e. waiting an extra week for this chapter. All is well now with my health. I could have churned out this chapter last week but I didn't want to put out something rushed or something I wasn't proud of.**

 **Towards the end of the chapter there is some graphic violence. I thought I needed to warn you as in the past people have brought up the graphic nature of some fight scenes but I have rated this fiction M so I have taken precautions.**

 **Now enough rambling from me, enjoy! I will update in a week or two weeks time :)**

* * *

Tanya was the first to move, running in a flurry of motion until she stood tall in a protective defensive stance in front of Irina who had flinched and retreated until she was backed up against a nearby wall. The larger of the two, Tanya, was a domineering figure, nearly six foot tall like an Amazonian warrior with fierce looks with just as wild of mannerisms to accompany them. Irina was the complete opposite, petite and dainty, much like Alice with round soft facial features and sandy blonde hair scooped up into a tight bun exaggerating her deceptively 'innocent' appearance. It was the first time I had ever seen her so vulnerable, her lip was quivering and her eyes blinking rapidly, on the break of crying.

"I don't want any of you to overreact now," Tanya seethed, her ruby painted lip curling up into a customary growl as she scanned the room with contrary pleading eyes.

Her impressive teeth were much longer than my own, a customary trait of noble blood. Edward pulled at my hand, although Tanya was his cousin, the growl was a clear threat and his mate instincts swarmed his system, I moved behind him to appease them. Carlisle had done the same with Esme who was much more submissive and familiar with Carlisle's protective and dominant behaviour.

Irina moved to speak but Tanya sent a flying glare backwards and Irina stopped and remained still and quiet. I wondered why Tanya was so apprehensive about Irina speaking for herself, I mean Irina was the one who had betrayed her kind, not Tanya.

I scanned the room, eyes landing on Rosalie and Emmett who made no motion in moving except that they had rose and stood with their hands clenched tightly together at their sides with Rosalie's eyes firmly set to the ground. Emmett met my gaze and wordlessly warned me not to move. I shook my head at him, ignoring his plea, if it called for it I would help detain Irina even with Tanya as her guard.

Surprisingly, Alice was the first to move, wiping tears from her face, she launched herself at Tanya, a contrast of both height and muscle but Alice was much quicker and reached her in a split of a second before hitting her hard across the face. It was unsurprising, Alice was incredibly close to her uncle Aro, even more so than I had been. His death stung deep, but grief was quickly replaced with fiery anger deep inside and that was reflected even more so in Alice. She moved to strike Tanya again but her wrist was caught by Tanya's hand with lightening reflexes since she was a far superior fighter since she was trained in the guard, something Princess Alice had never participated in. She did not retaliate but restrained Alice sufficiently so now Alice could no strike her or reach her original target, Irina.

"How could you do this, how could you do this to your father?" She screamed, Tanya grappled her as Alice attempted to corner Irina yet again.

Irina sobbed and met only Edward's gaze who was most likely attempting to read her deeply buried thoughts. From his expression, she was coping well with distracting those hidden secrets, he was clearly frustrated and raked a hand through his unruly hair.

With a small push Tanya sent Alice flying across the room where Jasper caught her. His eyes glowed a bright crimson as he growled instinctively at Tanya but worked down his temper and focused in restraining Alice by hugging her to his side.

Carlisle stalked toward Tanya, his biological niece. He had lost three other nieces and two nephews to the wars and the trio of sisters were his only ones left, the only remembrance of his now deceased brother.

"Stand down Tanya, your sister must be held accountable for her actions and explain herself. She will have a fair trial in front of the ancients and us. No harm will come to her until then," Carlisle reasoned, his voice thick with authority, reasoning and sadness, he sounded so incredibly lifeless as if he was just automatically going through the processes. I doubt the information had fully sunk in.

"Fair…fair you say?! In this dreaded place! I cannot trust that no harm will come to my sister until the trial, how can I trust that?" Tanya all but screeched. She was frantic, almost hysterical.

"Whatever she has done, she is still my niece, my flesh and blood and I say no harm will come to her. She will be escorted to her chambers and put under guard until we assemble a jury," Carlisle reasoned, stepping closer.

Irina was still sobbing hysterically, blood gushed from her eyes soaking her porcelain cheeks in a burgundy red, it was a stark contrast.

"It was a mistake, I never meant for father to be killed!" Irina finally retaliated, moving to Tanya's side, she fell to her knees with a soft thump and wrapped her arms around Carlisle's knees and begged for forgiveness.

Finally Kate moved, stalking toward her sister. Tanya looked relieved, almost happy for the assistance in guarding her youngest sister. Instead Kate kneeled and placed a firm grip around Irina's tiny neck and used her power on her. Irina screamed as waves of electric shocks pulsed hard through her sister's tiny frame, Esme yelled out and Emmett grabbed Kate.

"Get her away from here! She is dead to me," Kate growled, going limp against Emmett's arms. She did not resist him but he kept his arms around her.

Tanya glared at her eldest sister whilst caring for Irina and helping her to her feet. I didn't envy Irina, I once experienced Kate's power when I first learned to drop my mental shield and the experience was incredibly unpleasant, it certainly left the recipient useless.

"There is much more to this situation than any of you know," She growled out, as she inspected Irina who never stopped her sobbing.

"Then tell us!" Esme begged, her passion and curiosity came through strong.

Carlisle glared at Tanya, his eyes as small as pins, he was clearly struggling with his self-control and rigid morals and principles.

"Are you admitting to the acknowledgment of Irina's deceit?" Carlisle spoke, demanding an answer.

Tanya shook her head in quick recession with Irina moving to her sister's side.

"It was only yesterday I learned that Irina told the wolves of the tunnel but believe me uncle, it was information she passed on with no ill intentions, it was simply abused," Tanya responded, tears now formed in her lower lid but they never fell.

The act of nearly crying was in itself odd, her emotions were normally reeled right in resulting in her hardened exterior, I had never seen the ice princess cry before unless I counted the time she was once close to tears when I first arrived in Volterra and her hopes of a union with Edward were sourly dashed.

Irina found her voice and confirmed the truth in her sister's words.

"Tanya knew nothing of my deceit but I confessed to her yesterday evening when the weight of one horrible mistake and placing my faith in someone resulting in my own father's death was too much to bear, please, let me explain!" Irina pleaded again, I could tell her words were chipping at Carlisle's defensive exterior, he loved his nieces fiercely and the conflict must have killed him inside. His features softened the more he listened.

"Uncle, please say you aren't buying into this charade! My father is dead! Your brother, the previous ruling lord of our world died because of her!" Kate screeched out hysterical, crossing the room in a second to face Carlisle. Her eyes were a livid onyx, it was as if her whole body was bubbling with anger which lingered primarily to her shaking limbs and limited self-control.

Once again Emmett stepped in and held her wrist to restrain her since her behaviour was highly unpredictable, her emotions were too heavy in play. From the corner of my eye I could see Jasper grimacing, I imagined the array of emotions was suffocating and overbearing, especially since his own mate was still sobbing, still angry and in pain with the grief of the betrayal.

I sent him an apologetic look and made the effort to shield him. Although his power worked its way through my shield, it dulled the effects and strength of the emotions. Immediately his tense stance loosened and he smiled at me with a thankful nod. I nodded back and turned back to observe the confrontation.

"Emmett, Rosalie, please escort Kate out of here back to her chambers. Alice and Jasper you go also, perhaps Jasper can help calm everyone down. Please remain with her for the time being," Esme instructed surprising everyone with her authoritative stance in this time of utter turmoil. Although Esme was Queen, she rarely used her authority and the power that came with it to command her subjects, let alone her children, Carlisle would normally adhere to those responsibilities. My respect and love for her grew even more, she was gaining confidence in herself in a male dominated world, paving the way for generations to come.

Rosalie and Emmett both responded quickly, each hooking an arm around Kate and left quietly whilst making sure to reassure Kate that justice would be sought and delivered. Jasper and Alice followed just as fast, each glared hostility at Irina as they departed.

The silence was deafening once only six of us remained. I had nothing to say to either of the sisters, their betrayal was unsurprising to me but I couldn't imagine how the other members of the family were coping.

"You are both working extremely well in blocking your thoughts so I would speak now if you want to explain yourselves," Edward spoke through tight lips. His jaw was taut, his eyes squinting in concentration as he waited for their barriers of trivial thoughts to fall just for a split second to reveal the answers we all waited upon.

Irina moved forward readying herself to speak before I caught the faint but noticeable scent of a familiar foe. Before I could even raise the alarm, the escape tunnel's hatch and barriers exploded upwards sending shards of wood and rock everywhere.

A hulking Native American man jumped out and grabbed Irina who was close to the hatch. She gasped as he secured her over his shoulder and disappeared just as quickly as he arrived back into the depths of the tunnel.

Tanya screamed and pounced to attack the intruder but he had pulled Irina into the small hole before she could reach him. Edward pulled her back before she could enter the small entrance to the tunnel and worked to restrain her. Esme moved to help her son as Carlisle moved towards me and the tunnel.

With no hesitation, I slipped through the entrance and landed into the tunnel. In front of me was Jacob Black with the other wolf who grabbed Irina. She was flung over the tall ones' shoulder as they made their escape with her. Jacob offered a quick coy smile in my direction before taking off after them.

I raced after him noticing his remarkable speed, from behind me I could hear Edward and Carlisle frantically shouting after me to return but one second of distraction could have ended the chase and led to their escape. I pushed my limbs harder than I had ever had before, practically leaping and never touching the floor, I was inches behind Jacob the whole time, if I reached out I could probably touch him but it was a risky move.

The fluorescent lights flew by as we all neared the end of the tunnel. Irina was making no sounds or much movement at all to escape her would be kidnapper which almost stopped me in my tracks. Why was she not fighting? Begging for me to hurry up and save her? If I had been taken from my home I would go down fighting instead of being a complacent rag doll.

The glaring beam of natural daylight soon hit me as the tunnel's exit became apparent. With one final burst, I made a grab for Jacob, yanking his long wild hair, tugging hard. He yelped as we stopped to a standstill. His back was turned to me and he rustled with something in his belt, revealing a retractable spear like object, I sniffed the air and realised I made a mistake. It was titanium, one of the strongest metals on Earth, one of the few things on the planet that could penetrate our thicker skin.

With one heavy thrust followed by a grunt from the effort on his part, he shoved the spear headed object through my stomach lifting me upwards, it glided right through my insides with ease, eventually slamming into the concrete tunnel wall behind me.

I was impaled high against the wall my feet far from the floor below, the devastating blow had severed my abdominal aorta and I was losing blood fast. The loss of blood and the fact I hadn't fed after Edward fed on me, lead to do an even more significant blood loss and weakness. The weakening effect was almost immediate. I coughed, bringing up more blood. It wasn't painful as such, it was more of an inconvenience since it caused me to be so incredibly vulnerable. He could have killed me with ease if he wanted to.

Jacob smiled, stalking towards me. My body was already healing around the titanium spear, solidifying my impalement and hold against the wall. I was a fly in a spider web. I groaned out. He stood, his face an inch from my own and rubbed his thumb slowly, precisely over my lip. His warm breath and nauseating scent overcame me. His eyes dove into my own as if he was inspecting my soul, my very being and he kissed my bloodied lips hard, making sure to smile into the kiss.

"It seems the dreaded Princess Isabella is not well equipped with the latest weapons of our kind. You are very beautiful though when you are weak and not glaring at me. I find your vulnerability very beautiful. I must run now though, it seems your mate is advancing," he whispered, licking his lips. He actually seemed to enjoy the taste of my own blood.

"You sick disgusting lycan scum," I weakly insulted, spitting in his face.

The mix of venom and blood made quite the weapon of its own which showed as the venom burned deep into skin of his cheek, melting the skin like heat with butter.

He moved forward only for a second to retaliate, his eyes wild with madness before even I could hear Edward was close.

"This is not over," he gruffed out before he disappeared into the daylight and back to the safety of the tribe's location.

My head lolled as my state of weakness advanced, I could barely keep my head up when Edward eventually found me. A pool of blood had accumulated over the tunnel floor beneath me, the blood loss would be enough to kill a human but for a vampire, it just drained us of our strength. My mouth was dry, my throat on fire, the thirst was overbearing but I could barely move.

"Isabella!" He cried out, gathering my face in his hands.

"Take it out," I begged, the sooner the spear was out of me, the sooner I could stand on my two on feet again which meant feeding would be a lot easier. It also meant the bleeding would stop as the severed aorta could heal without the obstruction of the spear.

He hesitated, looking at the wound. Knowing him, he was afraid of the pain it would cause but I was quickly growing impatient. There was no time for his sentimental woes about hurting me, I needed off of this wall.

"Do it!" I shouted.

He didn't waste any more time, and grabbed the spear, pulling it out of the wall first and out through me, it slid out with sloshing sounds as my insides ripped against the blade again, I withheld a scream but soon it was over and Edward gathered me up in his arms, lifting me to his chest bridal style. The bleeding stopped soon after as the severed abdominal aorta healed since the metal no longer penetrated it.

I mulled into his chest, breathing in his delicious scent, I knew what would soon follow, I would drain a hall full of humans against my morals and much to my disgust or feed from him. If I had the right of choice, I would obviously choose the latter and drink from my mate.

Carlisle aided my transportation from tunnel to royal common room, supporting me and pulling me up through the destroyed hatch. Edward was quick to pull himself out and immediately sat me down in a chair.

Esme rushed to my side.

"Bella darling, are you okay?" She asked, clearly worried whilst scanning my clothes and the open wound in my abdomen, it was a slow process of healing since I was so deprived of blood.

I nodded and smiled, trying to reassure her but the thought of speaking seemed like too much effort right now. Carlisle looked at me just as worried as his wife, and sat beside me.

"We will avenge what this wolf has done to you my daughter, I promise," Carlisle spoke quietly but his voice was thick with emotion.

I held his hand for a second staring into his eyes and thanked him.

Tanya looked on at me, biting her lip. Her cautious body language was evident.

"Why did the wolves take her?" I eventually croaked out, my throat was on fire, my self-control was wavering. If I didn't feed soon, I would slaughter half of Volterra.

"The taking of Irina was distraction enough for Tanya, I was able to learn why she apparently offered a wolf the location of the tunnel," Edward smiled sadly, watching me carefully.

No one spoke for a while.

"Are you going to make me wait? I did just bleed out there and I need to feed soon," I groaned, sitting up straighter, my stomach wound had fully healed now and Esme looked on relived.

Edward looked straight at Tanya as he spoke,

"The reason Irina revealed the tunnel's location is simple but surprising. She was using it to liaison with a wolf...a wolf who had imprinted on her and whom she mated with."


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

I sank back into the plush chair unable to speak much like everyone else in the room; my mind struggled to find the words suitable enough to react appropriately for this life-altering event. I couldn't fathom the unbelievable turn in events, never before in the history of our kind had a vampire mated with a wolf, such was vice versa, no wolf had ever imprinted on a vampire. The act was incredibly unnatural, our species were natural born enemies born to destroy each other until one came out triumphant and ruled the other or decimated the enemy species.

Once before Carlisle and our kind had almost fulfilled that ideology, hunting the lycans until near extinction but two tribes escaped his clutches and repopulated the Earth, forever running out of reach, constantly moving until their numbers increased enough for them to separate into a great number of tribes.

Now more than ever, it was clear our species could not live alongside each other and as long as I existed, I would fight to make sure it was my species that lived on after the war. I acknowledged that both vampires and wolves were predatory beings, each a risk to the human race with our near uncontrollable need for blood and the wolves' hunger for human flesh. All in all, I thought it would fare better if more sophisticated and controlled beings lived instead of the wolves with their unpredictable behaviour and known acts of anger which has resulted in near exposure in the past. In addition, our population was tiny in comparison with the wolves because of our strict absolute laws regarding transforming a human, the process was complicated and you needed the express permission of the council in order to turn a human.

Overall, we were best in terms of damage control for the humans unlike the wolves who feasted upon their flesh without much hesitation; their numbers were monumentally high, disastrous for humans who were below them in the food chain. The demand for human flesh grew higher every year with the increase of lycan numbers.

Tanya surprised me by breaking the room's heavy, sickening silence.

"I didn't think it was possible myself until Irina convinced me yesterday, the wolf has consummated the imprint, she bears his mark on her skin now."

Carlisle's head snapped up.

"This is an abomination," he spat out, springing to his feet. He paced hard against the stone floor, which was almost threatening to crack under his heavy thunderous footfalls.

Esme was much lighter although looking just as confused as we all were. She bounced up and stopped Carlisle in his tracks by planting her delicate hand across his chest and the other along his jawline.

"Love, for now we need to focus on preparing our strategies. I fear Irina is lost to us now, but regardless, we will call for her capture if need be so she can be held accountable for Aro's death which for now I accept was accidental on her part."

"But-," Tanya objected.

Esme was quick to cut her off by raising one hand in her direction.

"No buts, your father still suffered and was killed as a direct result of her actions, accidental or not. We will set to work and gather the ancients to inform them of this and send notice to the remaining covens that have not arrived to the call of war. Irina is a wanted woman. For now, we will need to destroy the tunnel, it is a weakness, consider yourself lucky that you are not being disciplined for your knowledge of this whole situation Tanya. Now please fetch Emmett and Jasper, they will fill the tunnel with concrete to dismantle it all together," Esme first warned and then commanded.

A small smile played on my lips as yet again Esme was finding her voice, using her power as Queen and taking no prisoners. Tanya seemed stunned and noticeably speechless. She moved in front of her uncle and aunt bowing by kneeling on one knee, with her hands both entwined with Esme's and Carlisle's.

"Forgive me, I give you my word that nothing will conflict me again when it comes to serving my family and of course the crown," she spoke quietly, slowly.

Carlisle scanned her face and nodded once, ushering for her to stand.

"I hope this turns out to be words of truth my niece. There will not be a second chance, I won't risk the lives of the rest of the family or the rest of our kind," his voice was passionate but no one could deny the hint of coldness, the warning in his words. He held her face gently for a moment with his free hand, thumbing away the one tear that finally escaped her.

Tanya bowed at the waist one final time nodding profusely whilst backing out of the room, hands wrapped behind her back in a gesture of submissiveness before disappearing into the corridor.

I was conflicted, I was not sure if I could trust Tanya, not just because of our already deeply rooted hate for each other but because she knew of Irina's actions that resulted in the death of her own father and yet remained quiet. If she had informed Carlisle or Edward as soon as she found out the information I would have surprised myself and trusted her for once but for now I would not let my guard down around her and would keep a very close eye on her.

Once she left and my attention was no longer set on her, I found myself falling prey to the relentless burning flushing through my entire body. My veins were screaming for replenishment, begging for substance so it could function at full strength and this time much to my displeasure, I knew a cup or two of blood would not fulfil my innate and essential needs.

Edward remained at my side, squeezing my hand.

"Edward dear, I think now would be an appropriate time to make sure Bella fed, she must be in some pain," Esme voiced, her tone was sympathetic, motherly. I had noticed her worried glances my way before she steered Edward's thoughts to my current condition.

Edward stood as if animated by lightening, standing straight, rigid and to attention.

"Of course, I can feel her pain" he responded quietly. He looked uncomfortable, he was clearly suffering as a direct result of my starvation, I had felt the same when he was awakened after two centuries without nourishment. He had coped better than I had, showing a great deal of restraint on his part.

He looked down at me and smiled even if it did not quite reach his eyes; it was still a beautiful sentiment and for a second dazzled me.

"Where shall we go love?" He asked carefully holding out is hand, I presumed he was wondering whether I would feed on human blood and go against my newly found morals or return to our chambers with him and engage in the intimate act of feeding on his blood. The last time of which, I ended up using the power from his blood to carry out my near execution of him.

I clutched on to him, wrapping my fingers tight around his hand. The thought of moving made me cringe; the act itself was outrageously tiring on my weakened and starved body which Edward obviously observed. Again, he scooped me up bridal style and waited patiently for a reply from me.

"Our room please," I smiled, nuzzling against him.

His scent was mouth-watering, it was bittersweet since I could not ravage him in front of his parents, which was incredibly difficult with the hunger it instilled, but I was cradling to the sweetness of it, the knowing fact I would soon feed from him and receive the proper nourishment I needed.

He did not waste any time, bidding a quick fair well to his parents before sprinting off with me clutched tight in his grip into the darkened corridors. He made sure to slip through them with ease and disappear from the sight of anyone before they could ask any questions. Luckily for me he chose the back staircase which was a more efficient and speedy route to our tower. In no time at all, he was laying me down on his bed, he closed and the locked the door behind us too.

I gazed into his eyes feeling the slow burn and longing for him warp and twist into one; I was insatiable. With a quick shimmy of my legs, I sat and peeled off the useless blood stained blouse and threw it on the floor. The amount of clothes I was going through was alarming, lucky for me since I had packed light, Alice had took the initiative to fill my wardrobe with a ridiculous amount of clothing. I would not need anything new for years to come if I had my way. Edward assisted me with my jeans, sliding them down my legs with a slow, deliberate precision. I resisted rolling my eyes, the hunger taking over and mustered all the strength I could and kneeled in front of him, shredding his shirt off, buttons flew in all directions but I cared not and from the look on his face, he did not either. He made quick work in undoing his belt and stepping out of his jeans revealing the boxers I picked out earlier, the colour contrasted beautifully with his pale skin.

I left a trail of kisses on his somewhat prominent hipbones before planting kisses upwards into the grooves of his hardened stomach muscles, I let my hands roam and massage his shoulders, fingers slowly circling the sensitive skin that clung over his collarbones. He groaned, eyes rolling into the back of his head. His blood was begging for release from his taut, flawless skin, I growled and pulled him onto the bed with me, flipping so I landed on top of him, knees either side of his thighs.

"Do it," he begged, eyes scanning me; the lust and half crazed look showed how much he wanted me, how much he needed me.

Unlike him, I didn't think too much of the implications that the strengthened bond it would cause, his blood in my system would link me to him again, making it hard to resist falling right back into place as his mate.

My fangs slipped through the gum line with ease as I arched my back, rocking my lower body against his hardened cock, at that moment, I wasn't sure which I longed more, blood or sexual intimacy with him. My body replaced my mind and moved on its own accord as if on autopilot, I stretched my neck back, lolling my head backwards before clamping down on his neck, the speed I had come down and done so even surprised me.

The most beautiful moan escaped him with one hand squeezing and then wrapping around my waist, the other on my head, pushing and willing for me to feed and use him until I was content. It had never felt so empowered.

The sweet liquid gushed into my mouth, extinguishing the burn almost immediately, I lapped up as much as I could in a heated frenzy, stopping every so often to press my blood soaked lips against his, allowing him to taste himself. This only riled him on and before long; he tumbled us over so he was on top of me. The fabric of our underwear was the only thing separating us from joining sexually but I wasn't ready for that, once the blood sunk in and replenished my body and therefore mind, I realised I still needed answers about my parents and I couldn't return to him in this way until I was satisfied with them.

He seemed to sense this.

"I won't push you," he whispered, stopping his assault on my lips.

I kissed him back with a joyful force, wrapping my legs hard around his waist, pulling him tighter to me. For now, the skin-to-skin contact would suffice and I wanted him as close as I could get him to me. He worked with me, grinding against me slowly. I urged him without words to feed on me as I sunk my teeth back into the nape of his neck.

At first he resisted, knowing full well that I needed all the blood in my system after such an injury, instead when I pulled back he reached a compromise and bit into my lip, piercing the soft skin and sucked what little blood came out. The feeling was euphoric.

After the wound healed, he kissed me one last time and rolled over, leaving us laying flat on our backs, fully energised, fully nourished, each with glowing eyes and smiles like the cats that got the cream. The life returned to my body with ease, I felt all-powerful and much stronger than before.

"That was-"he breathed out quietly, as if in a daze. His words were slow, almost sluggish.

"Surreal," I turned my head towards him, finishing his sentence. He nodded agreeing with my choice and smiled his real smile I was familiar with and loved, the one that reached his eyes and lit up his hauntingly beautiful face.

We lay back in silence for some time joined by or intertwined hands. I did not regret being so intimate with him, bloodletting with a mate was a euphoric experience.

But I knew it tied me deeply to him again, I had marked him, with him doing the same. I could only hope I found my answers soon so I could begin to pave the path toward his forgiveness because I knew leaving him again would be a near impossibility.


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

 _Song inspiration for this chapter is Agnes Obel's 'It Happening Again', which is foreshadowing of times to come…if you can, I recommend listening to it whilst reading this chapter._

* * *

"Are you sure you will be okay if I attend to some business? I offered to speak to the ancients and hold a small meeting about the situation with Irina," Edward asked for the tenth time.

I rolled my eyes at him, securing the towel loosely around my chest and plopped onto the bed. I made no effort to hide my ogling; his back was to me with only a towel hanging low on his hips covering his nudity. Since he was more acquainted with the clothes of today, he was determined to dress himself; right now, he was having a tough time deciding the appropriate attire for a rather formal addressal of the ancients. I was far from envious of that task.

I watched the muscles of his back dance together, his muscular frame made quite the enjoyable sight to me now I was sated and no longer weak.

"Edward I am not some invalid, trust me, I am far powerful now than I was before thanks to our little bonding activity," I winked just in time for him turning to face me.

His own proud smile found its place across his features; he seemed rather pleased with himself.

"That is true but I feel as if I should be spending as much time as I can with you with me missing two hundred years of your life," He added, finally deciding upon a navy button up shirt with some designer label. He shrugged it on whilst I crawled on my knees across to the bed to reach him. I perched up on my knees to stand up enough to level with his chest.

With a coy smile from me, I began to button up his shirt slowly, bidding my time with him.

"We have plenty of time for sentimental catch ups but you are the Prince of your people and have responsibilities. Besides, I will oversee the training of the newborns since everyone else is occupied," I countered, it was true, I was more than excited to run the training session and give the newborns my own thoughts, opinions and strategies about combat.

In addition, my perspective as a short female would also aid some of the women, especially Bree, who was used to the teachings of Jasper and Emmett who were over six feet tall, matching the height of an average lycan. This way, I could potentially make a difference between a mistake resulting in death or training them adequately to read the situation with their own limitations like height and come out triumphant.

From what I had gathered, Jasper and Emmett were busying renovating the tunnel and making plans where to build the new one, which would keep them busy for quite some time considering they would need to design it perfectly, purchase materials and finally build it. The previous tunnel was miles long so it would take a long time to completely dismantle so their time to train at least for the near future was limited.

I patted Edward's chest when I finished the job of buttoning his shirt, rubbing the material and smoothing out any flaws. He moved pulling on some smart black trousers and stepped into some equally as smart shoes. The contact warmed me somehow, knowing I could touch him freely again, feeling close to him was wearing at my willpower but every time I thought about forgiving him fully, my mother's final moments always flashed to the front of my mind. It was something I would never recover from fully after witnessing it first hand and being so helpless so stop it, I wished I had fought harder and reached her in time. Esme was a perfect mother like figure to me, in my eyes she was my mother but there was always the fact that she was only my mother through Edward, my own was long dead and it was hard to accept, harder to accept that Edward kept her away from me for over eight hundred years.

I choked back the tears and smiled wearily at him.

"All done, now you are ready to address your people my Prince," my voice was close to wavering but I reeled it in, each word coming out as lively as I could manage. I could sense that he knew something was wrong and I was glad he did not push me for more information.

His burgundy eyes squinted slightly as he eyed me, he frowned momentarily before picking my hands up with his own and kissing my knuckles.

"I won't be long."

"Take your time, the newborns will keep me busy," I countered, waving him out, gently dismissing him.

Before he left, he planted a soft kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes allowing myself to feel him more and when I reopened them, he was gone.

The room felt odd without him, empty, almost isolating in a sense, which was unexpected considering a few days ago I was struggling to come to terms with seeing him, wishing I could rather disappear and never see him again.

I worked fast, pulling on some underwear, nothing too racy, which was hard to find in the mountain of clothes Alice had stocked my wardrobe with. After I found the tamest pair, I settled on some black leggings first as imagined I would be throwing myself around and I needed to avoid any wardrobe malfunctions, tight denim was never suitable for strenuous combat. I had learned that a few years back whilst residing and hunting with the Irish clan who I was very close to, ending up with the splitting of my jeans, underwear on full show. I still found it hard to look Liam in the eye but Maggie and Siobhan found it all too amusing which I admit was easier to laugh at now.

Whilst browsing, my fingers trailed along soft cotton and I pulled out the long sleeved grey shirt with a modest scoop neck. It was casual, just how I liked to dress. I flung it on whilst stepping into some ankle boots and set off out of the tower into the mainstream connection of corridors.

Keeping a quick pace mostly to avoid any questions about the prior days, I made relatively quick time reaching the training room. Just over a dozen young vampires stood waiting; the ancients were all attending the meeting Edward was holding. I was glad to see Bree waiting, her eyes lit up when she saw me, I smiled walking forward.

Everyone bowed, dropping to their knees, head hung low at my presence. This custom made me uncomfortable, I know for Edward he marked it as a sign of respect as did the other royals but I was born a poor modest girl and could never get used to being classed as more important or valuable than another person.

"Please, everyone stand. Whilst I am here there is no need for such formality," I assured them.

Bree was the first to stand, the others were wary but again I assured them that their submissiveness and bowing was incredibly unnecessary.

Once everyone finally stood, I inspected them carefully, there was more men than woman, with seven tall males present which trumped six females. It also meant I would need to collaborate with one of them since I was considering duo training to begin with.

"If everyone would please partner up with someone, I would appreciate it,"

I scanned their faces, eyes landing on Bree.

"Bree, come partner with me," I said, noticing her shy demeanour about finding a partner, physically she looked like the youngest of the lot so I was not surprised her teenage insecurities followed suit into her immortal life. Frozen in puberty was not the ideal situation to live like for eternity but I imagined time would pass and she would learn to cope with it.

"Now I want you to work on sparring to begin with. No kicks, no use of any other body parts but your arms. When fighting a lycan in real circumstances, the quickest way to dispose of them is to pull their heart out. This may seem like an easy task but their reflexes are just as quick as ours, work on misleading your target about where your next punch will land but work on landing in the chest area," I advised.

Everyone seemed pleased with the challenge; I believed it would take a while for someone to succeed reaching their opponents chest considering their main objective was to protect it so it would be an interesting combat for them all. It certainly took me a while to achieve it whilst under Aro's training.

I led the way to a sparsely used corner of the room and Bree followed dutifully, I did this mostly for concentration's sakes since I did not want her to focus on anyone else's achievements, skills or victories other than mine and her own since it could be discouraging.

"It is great to see you again, how did the rest of the training session with Edward and my brothers play out?"

She looked down at her feet, eyes avoiding my gaze and bit her lip, smiling a little.

"Go ahead," I urged on, I kept my voice light and encouraging.

She met my gaze with wary eyes.

"The contrast between your mate and yourself is mystifying…he was incredibly demanding, strict and-"

"-A hard ass. Edward is demanding but he grew up knowing he would be king one day and he strives for perfection. He expects the best and fails to remember sometimes that we all having feelings. As for me, I only expect _your_ best, whatever you are capable of then I am happy. I will not push you too hard…yet," I finished for her, laughing at the end.

That earned a smile from her. Her curly dark locks bounced in a familiar way as she joined in on the laughter, reminding me of Emmett when he was a young boy when he was free to grow his hair as long as he wanted much to the insistence of my father. Although admittedly we were all happy when he finally asked for a haircut as he suited his shorter curls a lot better. My mother was joyous to see her handsome boy's face again, no longer shielded by a curtain of wild unruly curls and she had pinched his cheeks pink for weeks after, enjoying the sight. I shook the resemblance from my mind warding off a sad smile and focused on the task ahead.

Edward was incredibly demanding, he expected perfection in almost every aspect of his life but I could not blame him since he was actually battling himself, he wanted to be a perfect leader, a perfect future king and mistakes could cost him that. I would however need to speak with him about his attitude and expectations of the younger vampires; they had many more limitations in comparison to nobles and ancients and an understanding of this would ease the thoughts of these young vampires and make him a much more approachable leader. This was an invaluable perspective of him to possess and would ease his reign and earn the loyalty of his army and people without fear.

"Now, let's jump straight into it. Aim for my chest with either a punch or pulling gesture, this is the best way to mimic the art of tearing a wolf's heart out."

Bree was quick to move, surprising me as she launched herself across the space between us, before I even finished getting the words out. I side stepped just in time, avoiding her attack. I craned my neck back just slightly to observe her own look of disbelief that she had indeed missed me, from her facial expression, she had not imagined I would evade her.

She resumed the chase, her speed almost unfathomable for a young one, but I shook it off and used the wall to my advantage, kicking myself upwards, twirling backwards over her, landing with a small thud behind her. I moved quickly away from her as she herself spun on her heels, hands reaching for my chest, she was a finger's length away from touching me.

I found myself confused by her superior skill and power, I knew that she was talented, I saw that from her first training session but this was unusually good for such a young one.

"Stop," I commanded, walking towards her.

The fun smile disappeared from her face, and she frowned.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not," I was quick to reassure her.

She looked at me with confusion finding its way across her soft features.

"Bree how old were you when you were turned?" I started my line of questioning with something easy, she looked young, too young for my liking. I doubted her transition into this life came with the permission of the royals and council if she was as young as I thought she was.

"Fourteen, a few months shy of my fifteenth birthday," She answered immediately.

I gasped, she was the youngest vampire physically I had come across in modern time. Even more shocking was the fact that the royals knew of her existence otherwise she would not exist, someone was allowed to turn her so young without any consequence.

"How old are you Bree? I mean you can't be a newborn or a young one, your skills are unlike any other newborns I have seen," I explained my line of questioning.

She quickly sighed and looked up at me, there was not much of a height difference between us, only about an inch or two.

"I am not a newborn or a young one. Isabella, I am just under fifteen years shy of becoming an ancient, I am nine hundred and eighty five years old, counting my human years," She admitted quietly.

The words took me back; I was only fifteen years older than she was. I took a step back.

"Then why do Jasper and Emmett have you training here with all the young ones and newborns, you are far too gifted to be training at such a low level. Ancients should be training with you," I asked.

She shrugged.

"Emmett has always kept an eye on me ever since I arrived here with my mother. After mother's death, he became a bit overprotective and made sure I trained under his watch. He says I help the newborns with my age and power but I blend right in since I look so young, not a lot of young ones or newborns know of my true age and I tend to keep it that way with each new group of newborns that arrive ready to train. I am sorry I kept it from you, I should have told you earlier," she said in an undoubtedly flustered tone.

I was too busy doing the math, adding the pieces together.

I held her hands in my own, holding on for dear life.

"What happened to your mother? What of your father? Why did they let you transform at such a young age?" I asked frantic, practically begging for more answers. I needed her to tell me the scenario inside of my head was something I had made up, something I had imagined.

She was obviously confused with my interest but squeezed my hands reassuringly.

"My mother was killed at the battle of Velinis, I was not in attendance as Emmett had sent me south with some others to disperse any wolves that attempted to join the tribes in battle. My mother was supposed to join us but she insisted she fight in the main battle. My father…I remember little of him in human memories and he was killed soon after our transition into this life, just a few weeks into it, another newborn killed him, mother said he found it difficult to adjust to this life," she began, returning my almost bewildered stare. She struggled when talking about her mother, that much was clear.

"Go on," I whispered, the pieces were coming together and I did not know how to react.

"Emmett turned us, apparently he knew my mother in his human life and wanted to see her again but he quickly realised she was his singer and he ended up almost killing her. He ended up turning father too and me last and he took us here, I knew he felt a great deal of guilt about nearly killing mother and for turning us but I was almost glad he had. I didn't want to live without my mother…it is hard to deal with it to this day without her, I feel alone but Emmett helps me," She choked out, one tear streaming down her face.

My heart sunk at the realisation, this girl who I had taken an instant liking to was my sister. Mother must have conceived the year Emmett and me were turned, snatched from her life and taken to Volterra. My heart warmed that when mother and father lost two of their children, a miracle arrived, they would have had a purpose again and Bree was their miracle child. They could have had a happy life.

Edward was not responsible for turning my mother or father or…my younger sister, he was simply protecting the person I was closest too…Emmett. Jasper too knew and things began to make sense for the lies, the hiding of mother and Bree from me, if I had known they were turned, I could have turned on one of the reasons why I chose to live this life, my brother, my rock and blame as well as hate him for turning them.

"Your mother was Renee, your father Charles?" I asked. I was hoping I was wrong, that I had put this all together in my head with no reason but hopefulness.

She nodded, pulling a silver locket over her head and revealing it to me.

"Back when we were all initially enlisted into the royal army, files were made, handwritten of course all that time ago. However, they made sure to sketch every one of us for our file, after my mother's death, Emmett gave me these, he enlisted a brilliant artist to recreate mother and father's file portraits and put them in this locket. It is my most treasured possession," She added, sad but content with her keepsake.

My knees near buckled as I came face to face with beautifully hand drawn portraits of my parents. Tears threatened to fall; I needed to escape, to confront Emmett, Edward or even Jasper if I came across him. Rosalie must have known too but if Alice knew, it would be an extra dagger in my back and at this rate, there was not much room left in it for any more wounds.

Anger quickly replaced sadness.

"I need to go, please take over the session," I rambled out, taking off in a sprint.

Fiery anger was bubbling throughout my flesh, threatening to consume me. My speed was unprecedented as I took off in the direction of Edward's scent, much more surprising was that with one quick sniff of the air, I realised he was alone with Rose and Emmett. I stopped short in the corridor, dipping back enough into the shadows so my scent would not give away my position and listened to Edward's angry tone and spiteful words.

"You knew of Irina's deceit, you are incredibly lucky I never mentioned this earlier Rosalie, and yet you never told anyone, not even me. Why? Is this the reason for your odd behaviour as of late?" Edward demanded, from a distance I could see him cornering his twin; it was a standoff of goliaths, with Emmett firmly by his mate's side.

Rosalie was equally as feisty as her brother was.

"We hadn't known for long but Irina knew of our own secret and threatened to let Bella know of it, do you think I wanted to risk that? You have no idea how she would react if she knew you were covering for my mistake!" Emmett half whispered, his face was inches from Edwards as he was quick to move in front of Rose.

Edward shook his head exasperated, running his hand through his hair. He looked worried, desperate.

"Don't you think I know that? Isabella needs to know about all of this. Emmett it is time to finally tell her the truth, she is not the little sister you once knew and who needed your protection from everything. I can't risk losing my mate by keeping this secret any longer, I have protected you since you disobeyed me and returned to your family, I told you that you weren't ready or in control of your blood lust and at risk of hurting them but you ignored my ruling!" Edward ranted, pacing the dark corridor they situated.

I held my breath, unsure if I was going to cry, scream or run.

Eventually I stood tall and became the Bella Edward thought I was, no longer the young girl who relied on her brother or anyone now for protection.

I kept my arms crossed tightly against my chest and walked toward them, coming out of my well-distanced hiding place. The looks of utter shock on their faces was something I had not seen before.

"I believe you all have some explaining to do. I just had an interesting conversation with Bree, my younger sister whom I was unaware even existed," I growled out, eyes scanning them all until I zeroed in on one and glared straight ahead at Emmett, heart threatening to break for a second time.

* * *

 **A/N- Forgiveness is on the way, just hang in there, it will be sooner than you think! There was very little response to my last chapter so please share your thoughts about what is happening.**


	22. Chapter 22

**22**

 _ **Volterra Year 1030**_

 _ **Edward's Point of View**_

" _I won't be long my love, rest well," I whispered quietly, finding Isabella under the mass of blankets she had dove underneath just a few minutes prior._

 _We had just settled in our bed for the night but had Rosalie sent word to me through that she needed my assistance in a private matter. I was curious of the request and somewhat worried since my twin was never one to intrude on me after I had departed for my tower at night. The evening and morning hours was my time to spend time with my mate without any onlookers who were simply fascinated with catching a glimpse of us royals. It was where I could be free; somewhere I did not need to hide behind a mask of formality and live by traditions._

 _Isabella was happy to relax in our bed alone until I returned, she closed her eyes, feigning sleep, which was incredibly soothing, it was almost like a type of meditation. We shared this tradition every night, "sleeping" like any other husband and wife in the world, although we could no longer sleep, the act was still immensely comforting and especially helped Isabella to adjust to the sleepless eternity in front of her. I could not imagine a better way to spend the night with my arms wrapped around my mate._

" _Mhmm," was all she replied._

 _I kissed her forehead as a gesture of farewell, closing the door quietly behind me. After that, I took off in a fast paced towards the western tower of the castle, which took only a matter of minutes. I raced up the stairs of Rosalie and Emmet's tower and almost stilled completely when I smelled fresh blood._

 _Rosalie appeared opening the stair door nearly tearing the hinges as practically pulled me over the threshold into the chaos inside. Before me lay the bloodied and writhing bodies of Isabella's parents, the ones I had not set eyes on in over fourteen years. Beside them lay a smaller girl with a remarkable likeness of Isabella…it was clear she was related to Emmett and Bella, perhaps a sibling or cousin._

 _Emmett sat hunched over his mother who was rolling on the bed in agonising pain as the venom spread and poisoned her body, leaving a trail of fire behind in her system as the transformation raged its excruciating course. They were changing into vampires, a thing Isabella had not wanted for herself yet alone her parents. Rosalie attended to Charlie, the bloodiest of them all, his arms littered in defensive marks, Emmett must have ravaged him, he was lucky that he was even transforming with the amount of blood lost._

 _I cringed when I caught sight of the young female who seemed much too young for this process, much too young for this life and the eternity ahead of her. I rushed to her side, kneeling next to the bed and let her squeeze my hand. She winced every so often but was dealing with the change extraordinarily well, keeping her eyes shut and staying unnervingly still._

" _It is okay young one, the pain only lasts a day, embrace it and you will conquer it," I soothed, smoothing her sweat-drenched hair out of her eyes._

 _I stood, rounding the bed towards Emmett and pulled him from where he sat._

 _His eyes were a vivid crimson in colour, the brightest I had ever seen, only once had I seen them so bright, it was after I bit Isabella who was my singer, the one human I could barely resist. Her blood sang to me unlike any others' had before, it was impossible for me to resist her after she wounded her head but luckily for her and myself, I stopped and didn't end her life completely. Although at the beginning for the first few years of her vampire life, she had expressed that she wished I had drained every drop of blood so she could have died and moved on to the other side. The suicidal thoughts and musings stayed with her but having Emmett with her, experiencing this new life with her kin, helped her look to the future with a positive outlook._

" _How dare you go against my orders? I told you that you were unsafe and uncontrollable around humans! The weight of this outcome lies on you brother, you have ended their human lives," I growled, shoving him into a nearby wall._

 _The stone cracked on impact and Rosalie pulled me back ending my advance upon him._

 _Emmett remained on the floor, back against the wall and supported his head with his hands. He blood coated every inch of him head to toe; he had been messy and therefore most likely caused them a great deal of pain, especially his ravaged father._

" _I should have listened, I just wanted to give them peace and know that Isabella and I were okay and that they could live the rest of their lives without questions and not knowing. Oh god I did not know they had brought another child into this world…mother…she was my singer, I couldn't help myself…I became a monster," Emmett cried out, harshly rubbing his face and tears that fell._

 _I sympathised with him somewhere deep inside because not even I could resist my singer even if she was my mate. The blood sings too loud. I sighed wishing he had stayed away from his family._

 _I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to figure out how I would tell Isabella of this, I knew this would kill her. One of the reasons she made it through her depression and suicidal thoughts early on in this life was the idea that her parents were safe, happy and living good lives, she did not want this life for them, she did not even want it for herself._

" _How are we going to explain this to Isabella? I mused aloud, flinching as my eyes scanned the room and once more came across the sister of my mate, she didn't even know this girl existed but there was no hiding her parents from her, even though Isabella's human memories were faded and somewhat murky, she would never forget her mother's or father's face._

 _Rosalie stood up, helping Emmett to his feet and sent me a worried glance._

" _Edward, we cannot tell Isabella about this, she didn't want this life…she is fragile right now and is still at risk of suicide. I feel we must hide this from her," Rosalie whispered, clutching my hands._

 _The thought had certainly crossed my mind but how would we hide her family from her, they would not survive outside the castle as newborns as their thirst was dangerously uncontrollable._

" _How do you propose we keep this from her? She could run into her family at any time if they stay here," I asked exasperated, running a hand through my unruly hair._

 _I was struggling to regain composure; the screams from the people around me, their thoughts, hoping they could die filled my head. I wanted to escape and forget everything I had seen._

" _The army," Emmett proposed, looking sympathetically over his mothers' tossing form._

" _Of course! Isabella has nothing to do with the newborn army; Emmett will oversee their training and keep them close and from any real harm. She will not cross them," Rosalie mused much too enthusiastically._

 _I nodded, needing to depart the room. I looked over my shoulder before making my escape._

" _I only hope Isabella has enough mercy for the three of us if she ever finds out about this monstrous mistake."_

 _ **Volterra**_

 _ **Present Day**_

 _ **Isabella's point of view**_

The silence was unnerving, the tension thick and sickening. Edward was the first to move, approaching me, his hand reaching for my own. I jumped away from him as if burned.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed sharply, the harshness of my tone surprising even me.

He flinched and reluctantly stepped back brushing shoulders with his twin. His expression was almost unreadable, he was certainly angry but I felt the aim was not in my direction, it was firmly in the corner of his twin and her mate.

"I will deal with _you_ later," I warned seriously then turned to face Emmett and Rosalie.

I clenched my fists hard to my sides as a way of self-control. I wanted nothing more than to follow my instincts and attack Emmett the way I had Edward at the battle of Velinis where I had come so close to killing my mate in a moment of complete rage and hysteria yet he was not the one responsible for killing and turning my parents. He was not responsible for draining my fourteen-year-old sister and bringing her into a harsh world full of death, war and pain…Emmett was. The thought made me sick, I felt close to retching up the contents of my stomach, my latest feed, but I bit back and stopped breathing.

The second I moved forward, Rosalie sprung in front of Emmett, shielding him from me. I glared at her baring my teeth, my fangs fell through the gums with quick, sharp precision and I took another step forward.

"Rosalie, stand back," Emmett demanded from behind his mate, she would not move, clinging tight to his shirt, pushing him backwards. She was the only thing keeping him safe at this moment. Edward would not side with his sister in this situation…at least I had hoped he would not.

My eyes bore into Rosalie's, her hardened exterior was chipping away as I approached like a predator, her own eyes told the story of a very worried woman and I thrived off it, slinking forward.

"Stay back Isabella otherwise I will be forced to defend my mate, regardless if you are his sister or not," Rosalie spoke uneasy and flustered.

"Is that so?"

I lunged at her taking her by surprise. I yanked her shoulders, kneeing her in the ribs. The bones cracked with the impact, I immobilised her quickly and tossed her away like trash. She landed with a soft thud, groping her ribs as they healed right at Edward's feet.

"Edward remove her now, why are you just standing there?" She all but screeched, turning her head just enough to plead with her brother. She was fumbling, desperate as she stood clutching her side.

I eyed him carefully, his eyes were dark as night and his stance loose, and he was not moving. I felt a great deal of pride even with the anger coursing throughout me because finally he was siding with me.

He shook his head at her.

"I will not go against my mate…I have hurt her for too long. Let them be Rosalie," Edward demanded, grabbing her wrist.

With indignation and some certainty of shock, she fought and yanked her wrist away from him, all the while Emmett stared straight ahead into my eyes as I did him. No matter with Rosalie or the entire royal army in front of him, we both knew that he deserved anything I did to him. Hurting him was a foreign thought, something I would have never of dreamed about but now I was seriously considering it since he had not defended or attempted to justify his despicable and almost unforgivable actions.

"Rosalie, I said let them be!" Edward shouted, his deep voice booming in my ears. I had never seen this anger or outrage from him; it reminded me of the Edward the wolves feared on the battlefield, not the loving, family orientated one we had all become accustomed to.

I stood bewildered at his outburst; he had never spoke to his sister like this. He had never abused his authority as heir apparent and never demanded things of his family but his patience and denial about this whole situation had cracked wide open.

With an open mouth, a sign of certain surprise, she moved along with Edward as he yanked a speechless Rosalie from her position near Emmett. He looked exceptionally intimidating, a look he inherited from his father. Our eyes met and he nodded toward me.

I closed the gap between my brother and me, looking up at his worried face.

"Belle," he began, immediately irritating me.

"You do not get to call me that, not anymore!" I screeched and with one powerful shove aimed at his chest, I sent his body backwards, it eventually colliding with and cracking a nearby wall.

Rosalie struggled against Edward's grip but he had always been far superior in almost everything, including strength.

"You killed our family, you brought them into this world…I could have forgave that eventually…but keeping them from me, that is one dagger of betrayal too deep," I spat out, watching him with narrowed eyes.

It took every ounce of self-control I possessed not to slip into my instincts ruled by anger, hurt and betrayal and to take out all that I felt on him.

"All I ever wanted to do was protect you. You ran into Edward the night you were turned because of me, I was responsible for your death. I had no idea how you would react if you knew of my mistake of turning our family, I could not risk losing you," Emmett growled at me. He was clearly not impressed that I had harmed Rosalie, even if she had already healed by now.

I knelt where he fell and levelled with him.

"I don't know if I can forgive you for this, let alone stay in the same space as you. Consider yourself lucky you are holding onto your head," I growled in a threatening tone, turning on my feet. With one last look of disgust on my part, I sped down the corridor without looking back.

"Isabella wait," Edward called out after me. He eventually caught up with me in our tower; I was shoving handfuls of clothes into my suitcase that I took with me to Volterra.

I was just about to close it when Edward caught my wrists, forcing me to face him.

"Isabella…please do not leave again. I fear I will not be able to cope without you," he breathed out shaky, frightened, his expression revealing the vulnerable man beneath the hardened exterior.

I swallowed hard to hold back the tears; it would cause me a great deal of pain to leave him, especially after feeding on him but that was the least of my worries. I had fallen for him again in my days here; I loved him and knew in my heart that I would forgive him. He had not committed the atrocities Emmett had but he had kept me finding out the truth and that would take some time to forgive.

I held his hands, tracing the insides of his wrists as some tears fell, trickling down my face in rapid succession.

"I do not want to hate you; I fear if I stay here I will be reminded of what you kept from me. If you love me, you will let me leave…trust in me to return. I need to think and I cannot do this here in this wretched place…and not with you clouding my thoughts," I whispered, kissing his cheek.

He moved to speak but he could not argue with my words.

"I have an estate in Rome. I will stay there. I am leaving my mobile phone so I can keep in contact with you if I am needed or there is any progress about the wolves…I just hope you learn to use it," I half laughed at the end, rubbing my eyes hard. It would certainly take some time for Edward to wrap his mind around the complicated technology of today after him missing two hundred years of technological advancement.

I was breaking inside, my heart was heavy, my mind frantic. I was leaving my mate again but I knew I would return to him with forgiveness in my heart if I could think things over and try to see things from his point of view. It was clear he had a warped sense of perception of me and wanted to protect me but this hurt more than anything he had tried to protect me from. Until then, I had to escape the memories of Volterra.

"I will be in touch," I mumbled, standing on the tips of my toes in order to reach him so I could kiss his lips one more time before I left.

He was as still as a statue, a broken man but he nodded giving his permission. He was letting his heart leave.

I pulled the suitcase with me and ran to one more room in this castle. I followed the familiar scent to a modest room in the main building. I knocked twice, and Bree answered almost immediately.

I smiled to cover any traces of my broken heart. My sister looked up, greeting me with a small smile.

"How would you like to leave the castle and come with me on our own little mission?" I asked, a small coy smile forming on my lips.

* * *

 **I was blown away by the response to the last chapter...50+ reviews blew me away. Don't fear, Isabella will return to Volterra soon but I think some sister bonding is needed...certainly things will advance in her absence...war is coming everyone!**


	23. Chapter 23

**23**

 _ **Rome**_

 _ **Two months later**_

The midday sun was in full effect. Even for the summer season, the weather was unseasonably hot in Rome but our bodies were mostly unaffected by the temperature. I found relaxing in what little heat I did feel, helped with the deep-rooted anger inside of me. When Edward turned me against my will, my last emotion revolved around being hurt, feeling angry, betrayed, and that crossed over into my new life. Human emotions are weak in comparison to vampires, in this life the anger magnified to an alarming extreme and admittedly, it was hard to control so the simple act of mediation or relaxation, calmed me significantly.

Even though the heat was weak on my skin, it did not stop me from lounging around the pool, "soaking" up whatever rays of sun I could. The pleasant warmth that did spread throughout me, felt comforting against my skin, it reminded me so much of Edward and the warmth that radiated from him inside and out when he held me in his arms.

I sighed as the pain of withdrawal from him once again ached in my chest; I sat up setting an ancient druid book down on the poolside table and lowered my sunglasses. Of course, I had no real need for them, I could stare into the sun and see the finer details that no telescope or camera ever could but these like many other things were for show, to compliment the premise of acting human. Although I had no neighbours in close proximity to my secluded Rome estate, it was a very open city. People in the city tended to enjoy exploring the sprawling countryside so hikers this high in the hills were not an abnormal site; in fact, I welcomed the human interaction. It was good for Bree to observe them as innocent human beings instead of just a disposable meal, the mentality she grew up believing after the teachings of the army in Volterra. I would not push my feeding habit on her but I would certainly show her that she indeed had many alternatives.

The pain subsided when I set my attention toward my sister who was making great use of the pool and swimming at a leisurely pace, dipping under the surface every so often. Her lengthy tendrils of dark, rich brunette hair splayed and floated around her face in the water contrasting beautifully with her milky skin and the ghost like hue the water gave it. I had noticed rather quickly into our little retreat that she enjoyed the water immensely, not that she had ever had much opportunity to enjoy it, Emmett had her cooped up in the castle most of the time, she had barely left the grounds since she was turned. It saddened me to know that she had lived for nearly a millennium but had not really lived; she simply existed under a strict unfulfilling routine behind the castle walls. I would make sure she could visit the sea, lakes or rivers whenever she wanted when we returned. At least here with me she could live as a teen, let her hair down and enjoy the simple pleasures in life that people took for granted.

"Are you joining me sis?" Bree stopped mid stroke as if she had sensed my pain.

I had realised in our short time together that Bree was exceptionally intuitive and observant with everyone around her. She had inherited the trait from our father. Even as the head of the family and pointed disciplinarian, he had always showed compassion for everyone, whether it had been his own family or strangers passing through the village. We had always mused that his heart was double the size of everyone else's and that was the reason for his broad chest, it had to be large in able to fit his loving heart and soon all the children in the village believed in this little legend we had imagined as kids.

Bree had taken the news that Emmett and I were in fact her siblings very well. Like me, she was initially angry that Emmett had withheld the truth from her and how easily we could have all grown in this new life together but she could not remain angry with him like I had. He had always been a huge figure in her life; she had never felt abandoned and alone with Emmett by her side so she kept in contact with him through post cards and phone messages unlike me. I had not communicated with him at all.

When they were still human, mother had mentioned when Bree was a child that two of her children had disappeared never to return but did not mention our names, the pain and remembering, had been too much on mother and took a great toll.

I think somewhere deep down Bree suspected or knew that Emmett was her brother; it would take a fool not to note the resemblance. She welcomed me into her life with open arms and since our departure from Volterra, we had grown emotionally close and virtually inseparable. Every day I learned something new about my young sister, I was basking in the new love I felt in my heart for her, and it certainly helped to some extent with the separation and distance from Edward.

"Not right now, I was actually thinking of feeding tonight," I mused aloud, earning an approving smile from Bree. I know she was worried by my lack of blood intake, I had not felt motivated to feed recently, I was either too busy moping around, missing Edward or too wrapped up in learning everything I could about Bree.

Hunting or feeding was a welcome distraction but I had been neglecting myself and the burn was raging on inside my throat, the flames licked their way upwards settling in my mouth. The pain was dull, scratchy but I was not terribly uncomfortable. I had not bothered with feeding myself for a couple of weeks, the sooner I fed, the better I would feel.

"Can I, I mean, would you be okay if I came with you this time?" Bree asked, almost fumbling over her words.

I felt a great deal of pride that she was willing to try my way of feeding. In the past couple of months, she had ended up draining a number of humans but she ended their suffering quick and buried them, instead of just disposing their bodies as if their lives were meaningless and nothing to grieve over. Her time around me had opened her mind to the possibility of sympathising with the weakest species and I believe that she did feel guilty about killing a human. I stood up walking over to the pool edge where she stood, resting her head on her hands, her elbows propped up on the colourful tiles.

"Of course, but I would need to apply some make up on you, just to make sure you that you will be able to stay in the bar," I smiled, offering her my hand.

Although she was fourteen, almost fifteen physically, she did not resemble the teens of today. Any puppy fat, acne or any other impurities she had possessed as a human had disappeared with the transition. To the eyes of humans, I would have guessed she appeared in her early twenties with her prominent cheekbones and doe like eyes. Adding the makeup would just affirm their beliefs that she was old enough to be in a bar, the ideal place to find someone to feed from for a quick but fulfilling meal.

She took my hand and I pulled her up out of the water, reaching for then wrapping a towel around her shoulders. We walked to the house with my hand on her back, musing about the night's events. We parted ways into our respective bedrooms and began getting ready.

I dressed a little more formal than usual. I wore a pair of tight jeans with knee high boots, which were perched on a modest sized heel. The blouse I chose was midnight blue in colour with a long sloping v neckline; it covered everything but did not give off an image of modesty, which was perfect along with our vampiric looks to seduce intoxicated men. I did not think I would be as successful with my feeding if I turned up in my usual leggings and casual t-shirt.

"Wow Belle, you look fantastic," Bree observed excitedly as she emerged from her own bedroom.

I appraised her appearance; she had very much followed the idea of dressing older. Bree was exactly like me in regards to fashion; even more so since she grew up in the royal army whose primary objective was to fight in wars, not star in fashion shows. Tonight she took a different approach, and dressed in an appealing and complimentary sundress, garnished in red with a print of white roses.

"You look beautiful," I beamed, looking her over with pride. She was certainly a beauty; I had no doubt that if she mated in the future, a man or woman would be proud to have Bree on their arm and by their side for eternity.

She looked down at her feet, obviously still shy of compliments and sat in front of my dresser. She was unfamiliar with make-up so I would apply it for her. If she learned from me, she could use it again if that was what she desired. I rarely used make up, I felt no great need to but on occasions or night's out in the vibrant city, I made an effort.

First, I coated my eyelashes with a thin layer of mascara. Bree watched my movements carefully. To give the appearance of blood flow and intoxication, I added a healthy dose of blush to my cheekbones, dusting and blending more than I would normally just to reaffirm the lie of me blushing or being too hot, which was common in bars. I finished the look with some pearly pink lip-gloss.

Bree watched in awe as I moved toward her, make up brush in hand.

"I have never wore make up before," she admitted, excitement coming through her tone.

"You don't need it, you are perfect the way you are! Nevertheless, it will certainly add a few years to your physical age tonight. Plus it can be fun, creating new looks and all," I murmured, concentrating on the task in hand.

I applied a pinkish blush as I had done to myself, giving Bree her first pair of rosy cheeks as a vampire. I worked especially in the eye area, deciding to apply more make up there. I decided upon some eyeliner on the upper and lower lid with a generous dose of mascara. The make up on the lower lid line made her larger eyes appear smaller and not so youthful. I finished her look with a shade of burgundy lipstick to make her sundress.

The smile on her face when she finally peeked at her reflection was reward enough.

"I look so much older…you have no idea how thankful I am. It has been hard looking like a fifteen year old when I am near a thousand," she sighed.

I felt her anguish and frustration. She was far from a child or teen but appeared that way. She was always older, hundreds of years older than the newborns and young ones she trained with so I had no doubt people treated her differently, most likely thinking she was just some immature child.

"It was my pleasure," I grinned, pulling her into a hug, I made sure not to smudge either of our new faces.

"Time to feed…my style," I drawled out, mysteriously, earning a laugh from Bree.

We left around ten at night when the sun was still up and the parties and bars just beginning to reach optimum capacity and level of intoxication. We walked through the narrow winding streets arm in arm until we reached an exclusive club that offered membership privileges. Luckily, I had thought ahead when we first arrived in Rome and purchased a membership for both of us. The line outside, weaved right around the street corner but I was not in the mood for waiting.

Intoxicated humans barely noticed me, pulling Bree along the length of the line to the front. The door attendant raised his thick eyebrows at us due to our boldness to skip ahead of hundreds of people, from behind his sunglasses.

I flashed him our platinum membership cards.

As soon as he caught sight of the cards, he moved quickly to not keep us waiting along longer than we already had. He scooped up the velvet red rope and ushered us in to the dimly lit club.

"Welcome ladies, enjoy your night," he all but drooled once he could see us a bit more clearly after he lowered his sunglasses.

"Thank you," I replied in a sickly sweet tone, and led the way. Neon lights and electronic music filled the space, it was not my usual kind of scene, normally I hunted in dead end bars where there was always one regular with alcoholic tendencies who would not be listened to if he just so happened to remember our encounter.

Lucky, remembering was something the people I fed on tended to struggle with after some time with me. The combination of intoxication and blood loss meant they were inclined towards forgetfulness and it lead to a lapse in remembrance and memory loss. I took no joy in using human beings this way but it was far better than taking their lives for the sake of only one meal, our thirst shouldn't have been something to die over, it lacked dignity, it was selfish, especially if we could survive on a couple of pints from one human at a time.

Bree trailed behind me, scouting our options. Her control surprised even me since she had little contact with humans since she grew up around vampires; this was the first time she was in a place full of humans. I checked her face for any tell tale signs of trouble or struggle with her bloodlust but there was none, she was coping remarkably, much too wrapped up in the new experience. I doubted she had experienced too much modern technology back in the confines of the castle in Volterra.

She looked on at the colourful strobe lights with a sense of awe as I steered her towards the bar. A man caught my eye. It was early on in the night but already he was struggling to keep his head up, having to catch himself a few times from falling into his drink.

"Follow me," I whispered backwards, stalking toward the bar.

I plopped on the high bar stool next to the somewhat attractive and inebriated man. He took a moment to notice my presence but when his bloodshot eyes met mine, I knew I had hooked him; I turned my head to the side, ignoring his advancing looks, playing hard to get. I found that the more you ignored them, the more desperate they became.

He stood up on shaky legs and leaned across the bar, forcing me to face him.

His reactions were profoundly slow paced as he took in the sight of me, his eyes reviewing me from head to toe. He seemed pleased with what he saw and that bothered me, I was born destined for Edward and anyone else's attention was entirely unwelcomed in the normal sense, except I used it to my advantage for feeding.

With his dark sandy blond hair and piercing blue eyes, he was the stereotypical attractive man of today, he was tall with broad shoulders but that would not be a problem for my reach and for my teeth.

"Can I buy you and your friend a drink?" He asked, I noted the slight slur in his words.

I pretended to contemplate his offer then leaned forward, a few inches from his face. To him it would seem as if I was flirting but in reality I was gathering a bearing of how good he would taste, alcohol was dense in his blood too so I knew I would feel a sense of drunkenness afterwards. Drinking straight alcohol did not affect vampires, as we did not absorb any liquid but blood, meaning the ethanol could not reach our systems, even when it did come through blood, it lasted a very short period as the venom rapidly burned through it, breaking it down.

"Two bloody Marys please," I breathed out huskily, blowing my scent in his face with my raspy reply. Even our scent invited, enticed our prey.

Bree laughed under her breath at the irony of the drink request, it was my go to drink when hunting in clubs and bars.

Utterly stunned for a moment, he stood admiring me until he finally broke my fierce eye contact with him and rattled off our orders to a young bartender.

I breathed in; registering the aroma of the drink the man had been drinking all night. From what I gathered from the full, fruity, fresh aroma, he had been drinking a well-aged tequila with a higher alcohol content than most other tequilas sold.

"And two shots of Sierra Tequila Silver please," I added, sliding a fifty euro note across the metal bar counter.

I urged the bartender to keep the change.

"What is your name beautiful?" the man slurred, handing me the two drinks. I passed one to Bree but she made no move to drink it. He did not know how close he was to my real name.

Inconspicuously I sliced the tip of my finger with my sharp, pointed fingernail and let the blood drops fall into my drink. This meant the drink was easier to stomach and it meant less time later retching it up, as some of it would be absorbed thanks to the blood.

Bree followed my lead and watched in fascination as I threw back the drink and finished it.

"My name is Maria," I replied with a fake smile as the man consumed the shots of tequila much too quick, it was only a matter of time until we would be dragging him out of here.

He breathed out, obviously feeling the burn of the strong alcohol. His eyes watered as he blew out his fiery breath, hoping for some relief.

"Maria, that rolls off my tongue well. I am Demetri," he smirked, flicking some hair out of his face. His face was red, his brow sweaty from the drink. I avoided the handshake and nodded his way. I watched his head dip and again he had to support it by leaning on his hand.

"Well Demetri, what would you say to getting out of here with me and my friend here? I suggested, flicking my eyes at him with the most demure voice I could muster.

He wasted no time, stumbling to his feet and picked up his suit jacket.

"Well that did not take long at all," Bree observed as we followed the stumbling man.

Once we reached outside, I steered him toward an alleyway, by this time he was struggling to stand, heavily relying on my shoulder for support. Out of sight of any club goers, I sat him down against the wall, his head lolling back, his eyes already closed. I listened to his heart as he sunk deeper into unconsciousness.

"Now be careful with the initial bite, make it quick so very little venom sinks into his system. Then use your lips to suck it out, keep your teeth retracted after the first bite," I instructed Bree, offering to demonstrate.

Demetri made no movement when I sunk my teeth into his wrist, quickly covering the skin with my lips and sucked hard. Bree dropped to her knees, the fresh blood obviously tempting to her. She delicately unbuttoned his sleeve's cuff and lifted his arm carefully before following my lead. Surprisingly, she was very tame and respectful when feeding from him; I had expected much more of a frenzied feeding.

I kept a close observation on his heart rate as his blood pooled in my mouth and slithered down my aching throat. As soon as it extinguished the thirst, I released him and lowered his wrist sealing the wound with a tiny drop of venom. I left no evidence behind. Bree was still feeding, holding his arm tighter than before, his heart rate was slowing, his pulse weakening.

"Bree, stop," I urged.

Her crimson eyes rolled back in her head as she continued the assault, pulling his wrist tight to her face.

"Bree, if you don't stop, you will kill him," I placed a hand on her shoulder.

Almost immediately, she dropped his wrist and flung herself backwards against the wall looking on at Demetri and me with worried eyes.

"I am so sorry," she cried out, keeping her distance.

I shook my head, his heart rate was already improving, his pulse steady.

"You did brilliantly, not much vampires could do what you just did. He is absolutely fine, listen for yourself," I urged her.

She moved closer as I closed the wound she made, again with a tiny bit of venom that I applied with my fingertip after secreting it into my mouth.

Bree looked relieved when she calmed and realised he was okay.

Whilst she was silently celebrating, I pulled his wallet from to check his driving licence for an address. The least I could do was send him home in a taxi. I lifted him to his feet with ease and placed his arm over my shoulder so it looked as if he was using me for support but in reality, that was not the case.

Luckily for us, taxis sat lined in a long row outside the club, as it was a hot spot. I chose one with an older driver, a much more experienced one and gave him a hundred euros to make sure Demetri made it into his house safely.

I rattled off the instructions in my mother tongue and he thankfully obliged thanks to my pleading look and generous tip.

"Si, Signora," he smiled, pulling away from the curb.

I was about to congratulate Bree and reassure that she coped incredibly well when I caught sight of familiar blonde-haired woman. Down the street, Irina strode out of a neighbouring club, holding hands with Jacob Black. At least now, we knew what region the wolves' camp was in and so close to the Tuscany region where Volterra was. This was a troubling revelation, they had to have been this close to Volterra for a reason and it had to be a bloody battle to finally end this millennia long war. Had Irina actually mated with Jacob Black? The leader of the tribes and our most sought after enemy.

I was ready to pounce, follow and deal with the two of them but Bree caught my wrist and pulled me hard. The contact was surprising, the force she had pulled me back with was troubling, there must have been a valid reason for stopping me this way. I looked on angrily and hopeless as Irina and Jacob disappeared into a waiting sports car.

"Not here Isabella, we have another concern," she said gesturing behind us.

I followed her gaze only to find myself confronted by the sight of my sister in law, Alice. She moved out of the shadows she hid in, lowering the hood of a jacket that engulfed her petite frame.

She looked exhausted with dark circles under her eyes, her skin much too pale. It was clear she had not fed in at least a week. Her face was almost expressionless as she wandered towards us, hands dangling by her side with fidgeting fingers.

"I am glad I found you two, please listen to me carefully. You both need to return to Volterra, Edward is in trouble," she warned.

* * *

 **A/N-I am terrible for leaving it there...Next update will be on Friday. My update schedule is weekly and tends to be on Fridays but sometimes I might slip an extra chapter or two into the week.**

 **THANK YOU for the increase in response and supportive reviews. I relate to you all too much, these characters are complicated and drive us all crazy sometimes but it is a HEA aka a Happy Ever After. Forgiveness for everyone eventually has to be in the cards, so if that is something you don't want to see, unfollow this.**

 **See you on Friday!x**


	24. Chapter 24

**24**

Alice tried to convince us to drive back to Volterra so we could pack up our belongings in Rome and take them with us. She failed in her persuasion of me. Wasting time instead of rushing back to Volterra went against my natural instincts and sense of urgency that I felt to return to Edward. She assured me the couple of hours it would take to drive would not make the situation with him any worse. I decided against this, opting to run home and let Alice and Bree pack up our necessities from the house in Rome.

After some deliberation and some forceful handling from both Alice and Bree, we achieved a compromise. I would not rush off immediately, instead I would return home so I could calm down whilst Alice enlightened me with the details and information about Edward. I showed Alice to my estate, making sure to point out anything we would need in Volterra. I decided to pack my own belongings but once they were securely packed, I wanted to leave the place as soon as possible.

"Stay safe darling. Bree, please make sure Alice feeds before she returns to Volterra," I whispered, hugging her tight.

I was worried. It was the first time she would be without me in little over two months. She squeezed me back before pulling away. Alice rolled her eyes at the request; she was never one to appreciate people telling her what to do but the situation called for it. With the lycan army so close to Volterra and with Edward apparently well and truly immersed in some kind of self-destruct mode, Alice and everyone else who inhabited the castle needed to be at full optimum strength with a sated thirst.

I moved towards Alice who seemed so profoundly fragile which was an oddity in itself. She normally appeared so full of life. Although short in stature, she carried herself with an air of confidence and authority, using her title and noble birth to her advantage but that was not the image she projected here. She was almost gaunt looking and had obviously suffered whilst we were away; perhaps she had consumed herself with trying to care for Edward that she forgot about her intrinsic and innate needs, primarily being blood.

A small smile played on her lips as we embraced, regardless of my marriage to her brother, she was my sister, having been one of my closest and entrusted companions in this life, hence why I had full confidence in her ability to accompany Bree home in my absence. To some extent, I could understand Emmett's protectiveness, although excessive, it seemed so natural to care for Bree as if she was made of glass. Before I found out the truth, I was the younger sibling so while I worried about Emmett's safety and wellbeing, it wasn't as concerning to me since he was my older brother, he was invisible, nothing could hurt him, or at least I led myself to believe that.

"My brother's appearance and attitude will shock you, he is lost Isabella. It is as if the starvation after his encounter with some wolves and the wound that led him to bleed out, alongside the sense of abandonment drove him into some kind of delirium. Bring him back to us," she murmured quietly into the nape of my neck.

I held on to her for a while as if I was the muscles and blood keeping her together. After a few minutes I pulled back losing myself in her clouded charcoal eyes, they were lifeless and full of dread. I hoped Bree could convince her to feed, even if it meant the loss of a human life, now was not the time for me to worry about my ideals when there was much more pressing matters at hand.

"I will do whatever it takes," I professed trying to make my voice resemble someone with a great deal of confidence in regards to the matter in hand, which I was not so in the slightest.

I was not sure if I would be able to bring him back, from the quick insight Alice gave me, he was starving as I had after the devastating injury to my abdominal aorta that caused me to bleed out. Instead of feeding, Edward refused and so for months his body and therefore mind were both suffering from blood deprivation, blood being the very essence and fuel of our being. Alice did not go into details about his worrying state of delirium and the hallucinations that came with it but warned me that everyone had failed to reach him; he had even driven some of the ancients from the castle with his unpredictable behaviour. This was even more worrisome considering the wolves' position so close to Volterra, the battle was going to take place sooner than expected and we needed every powerful vampire available and ready to fight alongside the royal army.

It was still dark out when I eventually left my residence, Alice could not keep me there anymore. Every fibre of my body was coiled, itching and ready to go; I had struggled to stay still and in the same place for such a prolonged time knowing Edward needed me. Bree eventually persuaded Alice that I could not avoid going home any longer. Alice relented and they both promised they would arrive the following night at the latest.

I took off deciding upon using the hills opposed to the roads since darkness shrouded them, cloaking me in the shadows so I would not encounter anyone. If the wolves were indeed close by, they would be monitoring the roads for any vampires travelling to Volterra in an attempt to intercept and ambush and I did not want to come across them or let them spot me. It was normally a risk I would not care about testing, my confidence in my ability to defend myself was unprecedented but if I did run into a pack, it would slow me down or stop me entirely from reaching Edward and I could not risk that.

Throughout my run, I made sure to monitor my surrounds with both my great sense of smell and sight. Occasionally I ran through areas with the faint scent of a wolf and the odd victim of a wolf, their respect for their prey was non-existent, the torn up, half-eaten bodies were left to rot under the summer sun. Wolves were particularly messy with their feeding. They mostly feasted upon the abdominal organs, hallowing out the human's stomach cavity completely, choosing to eat the liver, kidneys and sometimes the heart but they always left the intestines strewn around. Limbs and organs were scattered in plain sight, the wolves were messy and worried very little about exposure, after all, humans could blame it on an animal attack and rightly so, considering they met their end to flesh hungry wolves.

It made me sick concerning the massive disrespect but I had to keep running, I could not take the time to bury them no matter how much I wished I could.

It did not take long for me to cover the distance between Rome and Volterra and soon the castle sat high in the distance. Surprisingly as I approached, I noticed very little guards patrolling around the castle's grounds and high stone walls. I would have thought security would have been strict and tighter than ever considering the battle was quickly approaching, much faster than anyone had ever anticipated.

Finally, a guard I knew named Riley appeared near the front gate, his eyes widening when he saw me. He was not much taller than I was but he was intimidating with his sharp and strong facial features and well-kept body, his muscles were noticeable, even under his uniform of cotton, thick leather and the occasional titanium alloy piece placed above areas like the heart and leg, where major blood vessels were located. Since the last battle, the wolves' use of technology and the strongest elements in the planet, which could easily penetrate our skin, had increased which was seen in the attack on me and it looked like we were racing to keep up with the changes. I was pleased with the adjustments though, it meant less blood loss and therefore less weakness on the battlefield…or so I hoped.

"Princess Isabella, I am pleased to welcome your return. Is your sister far behind?" He greeted then questioned, scanning the landscape behind me.

His concern for my sister's whereabouts stunned me momentarily, perhaps he knew her. He trained alongside the army being in the guard so perhaps he knew of her. Of course, in our absence word must have spread like wildfire about the unknown sister of the Prince and Princess, the one who spent her entire life serving the army whilst her siblings held some of the highest positions in our world. I shuddered at the thought that people were gossiping about this whole affair, and how they were undoubtedly questioning whether I knew of her existence. I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind and focused on Edward.

"She is not arriving until tonight or tomorrow morning. Do you know the location of Prince Edward?" I practically dismissed his concern for Bree but I appealed to him emotionally when in regards to the situation with Edward, the one I was walking into practically blind due to the lack of information or details.

Riley's eyes dropped from my own, to the ground, he was clearly avoiding my gaze. His jaw grew taut as he shifted on his feet.

"Lady Tanya advised me not to disclose Prince Edward's location to you," he finally replied, still too fearful to face me. I did not blame him, as of late I was notorious for my spouts of anger and violent outbursts which tended to leave some without limbs or hearts.

Of course, my first reaction was to threaten him and make him reveal the location but I took a deep breath and changed my tactics, calming as much as I could.

"Riley, Lady Tanya is ranked lower than I. Prince Edward, your future King is my mate and I will be Queen one day. You seem to know what has been happening with him, so you will know I am the only one who can right what is wrong with him. If you value Edward's safety and mind, you will tell me where he is." I spoke quietly with an odd calmness to my words.

Riley stood thinking, taking too much time for my liking.

"Otherwise I will tear through the castle, destroying anyone who keeps me from my mate, I don't want it to come to that Riley, but my self control is limited as of lately and my instincts tend to lead me," I offered, maintaining composure.

He let out a sigh and shot a glance backwards towards the castle.

"Prince Edward is in one of the rooms in Lady Tanya's tower, I don't know which one for certain but I believe it is the room facing south," he replied, finally meeting my intense gaze.

I would remember his aid. I nodded and thanked him. He opened the gate and then I took off in the direction of Tanya's tower, it was the furthest away from me and Edward's tower and I barely visited it. It angered me knowing Tanya was most likely adding to Edward's isolation thinking she could fix whatever was going on with him. It was not her place and no matter how much she wriggled herself into his life, Edward would never see her in the light she desired.

Her little slice of the castle went against the traditional interior design that Esme and Rosalie fought to uphold, it was modern and the sturdy walls were no more, in their place covering the stony surface were plaster walls, coloured purple. The corridors were lit up with intensely bright fluorescent lights and some areas had carpet. I disliked the change but Tanya was free to decorate her area how she pleased.

It was no surprise that I found Tanya outside of the room that held Edward. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of me and she lowered her hands from the crossed position on her chest to by her side, one hand already balled up in a fist. It seemed she was ready for a fight, one of which I was not too concerned about for once. I was more concerned about Edward. From what I could hear, he was pacing, muttering and mumbling to himself.

"We do not need a repeat of last time Tanya. Move aside and let me see my mate," I told her, keeping my voice low but not too spiteful.

She made no movement.

"Oh so Isabella can run away and return to save the day even though she caused this. All you do is run off from him, it is best for him if you just leave for good and leave him alone. You are a terrible mate, you are supposed to be a part of him yet you leave him when he needs you the most…you make me sick Bella," she growled out.

The words stung and for a moment, I was stunned. Some of what she said was honestly true and I felt ashamed, almost sickened with myself. I had only seen things from my perspective, my hurt, my pain, my betrayal and never thought of Edward's pain when I left him on a number of occasions.

"I am not going to leave again," I growled back, she was unphased, her eyes narrowed in dismissal.

"I have heard that before. You do not get to choose when you are in his life; look at your brother and sister. Even an hour apart affects them and they cannot wait to run into each other's arms but you…you gladly run from your mate never thinking about the consequences or the pain you cause him. Just run off again and leave us to help my cousin," she retorted, her tone sharp and cold.

I wanted to attack her for hurting me with the awful truth of her words. I was ready to remove her with force, attempting to work my physical shield but a firm hand on my shoulder stopped me. It was a warning.

I swivelled and found myself face to face with Kate. She did not share the same distain of me as her sister did; in fact, she seemed pleased at my presence.

"Tanya, leave them to it. She cannot do any more harm. Perhaps she can stop whatever is going on with him," Kate instructed, keeping eye contact with her sister.

The exchange between the two was heated although they had shared no words. Tanya moved forward to resist.

"Tanya, may I remind you that I am a ruling Lady now. I may be your sister but I am your Lady and you will do as I say," Kate warned her voice thick with authority.

I was shocked but overjoyed at the same time. Kate had inherited her father's position in which he was a ruling lord. Now she would rule her father's subjects under Carlisle and Edward's positions as Lady of Volterra.

Tanya looked as if she was going to explode as she stormed past me, knocking my shoulder as she departed. I ignored the gesture, letting her pass, not causing another fight.

Once Tanya was far from sight, Kate offered me a sympathetic smile and hugged me.

"Good luck Belle, you are going to need it," were her departing words and soon I was alone, only a door keeping me from Edward.

He was silent now, perhaps having listened to the conversation between his cousins and me.

I breathed in deeply filling my lungs with his scent before I opened the door, stepping into the darkness. I could not see Edward but I could smell him. I fumbled forward in the lightless room, the door swinging shut behind me.

My search was fruitless as I as skimmed the wall with my hand for a light switch until my efforts were interrupted.

Two familiar hands grabbed my neck and locked around it like a vice, lifting me off my feet.

It was Edward.

* * *

 **A/N- The next chapter is going to be wild. A lot of hurt, hard truths and tension will be seen but after that, it will be the slow start of the healing process between Edward and Bella.**

 **It has nearly been a month but writer's block is horrible. I would rather not write at all than add badly written, uninspired chapters.**

 **I cannot give a definite day that I will update but it will be out as soon as I fight this writer's block and get back into the gist of things.**


	25. Chapter 25

**25**

His grip tightened, squeezing and crushing my vocal cords and windpipe with very little effort. Until he released me, they could not heal, meaning I could barely whimper out a word. I dangled there for some time, kicking my feet outward whilst attempting to pry his fingers from around my throat but he was stronger, he was unrelenting. All I could think about as I fought was the reasons for him doing this to me. I could understand his resentment of me for my abandonment but surely, he knew hurting or killing me would inadvertently in the end cause him much more pain.

"Ed…ed…pl…eaa…se." I gasped out, the burn in my throat from the effort was excruciating but it was well worth it. His fingers unclenched almost immediately, I dropped and slumped on to the carpet below us like dead weight.

As quickly as I could manage, I shuffled backwards until I hit a wall. I held my breath and listened to his heavy footsteps, which were seemingly approaching me. I braced myself for contact but instead he flicked a switch, illuminating the room in sharp bright light.

His appearance was shocking, Alice was not exaggerating, not one little bit. Before me was not the Edward I knew, my mate and lover, instead a manic looking monster towered above me. Since he had not fed after the attack on him and some other vampires as they roamed outside the castle, his wound was visible in a festering state. His clothes were ruined, especially his trousers, ripped to pieces. The pale, greyish skin of his left leg lay exposed, therefore revealing the shredded and open wound right through his femoral artery, no wonder he had bled out. The skin around the bite was black and it finally made sense. The starvation and wolf bite had resulted in his erratic behaviour.

A wolf bite could kill a new born. Although it could not kill a vampire who was born, not bitten, especially Edward with his royal blood, it could cause some damage. Normally it would not affect Edward in the slightest but because he had refused to feed and his blood had drained from his body, the wolf's poison had spread. In the past, I had encountered newborns who had succumbed to the poison in a lycan bite and they experienced hallucinations and delirium. Edward was suffering this fate. Although it was not fatal, until he fed, the poison would continue its ravaging effects.

My eyes wandered upwards and roamed over his face. Black blood, a result of the poison, accumulated around his lips, his face grey, reminding me of decay. His eyes were hollow looking, his deep onyx orbs were empty and lifeless and it scared me. Nothing of the man I loved was there.

He stalked towards me, his neck craning in quick maniacal movements, his bones grinding and clicking as he moved it.

"Are you real?" He growled out, as he crouched down towards me on bended knees, his face leaning in close to mine.

Of course I was, my heart ached when I realised he must have hallucinated my presence many times in the two months of our separation.

With carefulness and some hesitancy, I held my hand up towards his face wanting to touch him.

In under a second, his hand swooped upwards, catching my wrist. Unlike with my neck, he was gentle, looking almost worried.

"I am here Edward, I am really here," I whispered, using my other hand to caress his face.

My fingers played with his jaw and for a moment he seemed relieved to feel my touch, his head leant on my hand almost sinking completely into it. He relinquished his hold on my wrist and touched my lips with his fingertips. I withheld a moan and let him explore my face with his senses, his eyes and sight roamed aggressively over my features whereas his fingertips ghosted the entirety of my face.

I had convinced him I was real.

He sucked in the air between us, almost gasping when my scent hit him. Immediately I felt his hunger, his pain. In his effort to control himself, he sat back, his back straight against the wall. His breathing was heavy, laboured as the burning ravaged his insides.

"Please you need to feed, use me," I begged, closing the distance between us, cradling his limp head in my arms. He pushed me away, refusing my advances.

"Not you," Edward growled out, easing himself from my hold. He lolled against the wall, almost swaying side to side. His body was drained, he needed nourishment and it killed me inside to see him refusing me of all people.

"Why do you do this? This is the second time you have refused to feed. Edward you are the future King, people are relying on you and yet you refuse nourishment when you need it the most. Stop behaving like this," I almost yelled, practically shoving my wrist onto his cracked, black lips.

He pushed my limb away, standing up with a cackle. I was intrigued and profoundly curious about the strength he still possessed even when drained of blood. When I had bled out after Jacob Black's attack in the tunnel when he severed my abdominal aorta, I could barely last ten minutes without blood. I could not stand, I could barely speak but here was Edward, two months after his wound and draining and he could still fight me off, he could stand, he could speak.

He was so much stronger than any of us, much more stubborn than we were too. His cackling laughter broke my train of thought, his laughter sounding even more manic than before.

I stood up frowning at him as he pushed his hair out of his face, nearly yanking it at the roots.

"What is so funny?" I ground out, trying especially hard to keep my temper under wraps.

Anger would not benefit Edward or me but it was there, it was simmering under my skin.

"That you can't see why I have withheld from feeding Isabella," he laughed out incredulously, his voice was higher than usual, he looked on at me wide eyes.

"You wanted me back here, so you didn't feed, I understand why you did it Edward but it isn't a safe viable option, not when war is close upon us," I reasoned, stepping closer.

He closed the gap between us, yanking my hands in his, pressing his body close to mine. He lowered his face until he could whisper in my ear.

"I didn't do it for your attention...I assure you of that. I didn't feed so I could feel something else. I didn't feed so I could feel a greater pain than the pain I feel when you leave me. The starvation gives me something physical to mull over, focus on and to distract me. If I fed from you now, I would grow attached to you even more and then when you leave like you always do…it would cause me a great deal of pain," his tone was cold, hard and honest.

I stepped back taking in the gravity of his words. He would rather suffer with the pain of starvation and poisoning, the constant dull ache, the burning, and the weakness…because of me. His words cut deeper than Tanya's did.

"I thought you were okay with me leaving, you didn't protest before I left," I murmured, eyes to the floor.

I couldn't look at what I had done to him, I couldn't look at his deathly like appearance or the festering wound…it was because of me he looked like this. It was because of me he was ignoring his people and royal duties.

"There was no stopping you. You wouldn't have stayed if I asked, would you?" He asked spitefulness lingered in his words.

I could not answer because he knew the answer. I needed to leave the castle after finding out about Emmett's betrayal. I wouldn't have stayed, the time away had taught me a great deal, I felt more control over my emotions than I have ever had in my existence and most importantly it gave me some invaluable time to spend with my little sister, to really bond with her.

The silence between us was heavy. Eventually I tore my eyes from the ground and met Edward's intense gaze.

"I am so sorry, I won't leave again," I promised, realising the weight of my words.

It meant that Volterra was my home. I could not leave without him and his family and the vampire species needed Edward here if he was to reign as king. I could not leave his side again, no matter how much it hurt to live here around a castle full of people who lied to me, betrayed me and hurt me.

Edward turned his back to me shaking his head.

"Don't say such things. When you leave again, you will take my heart with you. I cannot cope with you coming and going anymore Isabella. Each time you run from me or leave, it kills me inside. It eats me up and steals a little bit of my soul," He ground out, his hands balling up in fists.

I run to his side, swivelling him to face me.

"You hurt me. If you had told me what Emmett had done, I could have learned to forgiven him but knowing my brother and you, my mate, kept such a profound important secret from me, it killed me inside. Knowing I could have spent years with my mother in this life, Bree too, perhaps even saving mother…it kills me every day but I will not leave you, I forgive you," I cry out, tears bubbling in my eyes.

He looks down at me; one of his fingers catches a bloody tear as it falls.

"All I ever did was try to protect you. Emmett was the one you lived for in the beginning. You did not want this life, every day I was scared that you would try kill yourself and leave me alone in this life. I could not risk telling you about your family as I thought it would be the thing to tip you over the edge…selflessly I thought it would mean losing my mate. If only I had knew how strong you were, then I would have done things differently. I regret it every day but I cannot change the past but I will apologise for eternity if I have to," he murmured, swiping more tears that trickled down my face.

I realised then how much regret Edward lived with. It was true; I was on the edge of death after he forced me into this life. I did not want to live in this world as the monster I perceived myself to be. I still struggled from time to time, questioning my existence. Emmett had been the one who made the transition easier. Knowing I had a part of my past self with me, my best friend, my rock, kept me existing.

"You are forgiven, I cannot hold onto it any longer. I promise, I am staying with you for the rest of my existence, even if you tire of me," I joke at the end, wiping away my own tears.

His eyes roam over me for some time.

Edward pulled me closer, planting a gentle kiss on my forehead and then like a ghost the contact was gone.

A painful expression crossed his face and I could tell he was still doubtful about me staying in Volterra. He could not invest all of his hope in me staying, not yet.

"I hope you do Isabella…I really hope you do…" he whispered as he backed out of the room.

If he needed time to see…believe my words, I would let him. I would not let him down again, even if that meant giving him space whilst he regained his trust of me.

* * *

 **A/N- I am still fighting this horrible writer's block but every word typed means I am beating it it.**

 **I am still here...are you?**


	26. Chapter 26

**26**

 _Volterra One Week Later_

The days following my return to Volterra were exceedingly difficult. As always, I took up residence in Edward and mine's tower, away from the whispers. Most people doubted how long I could remain at the castle without running off again, which annoyed me greatly. Prior to me leaving after the battle of Velinis, I had lived at the castle for eight hundred years. I did so relatively happily, without little complaint over the strict rules I had to abide to. After my transformation, which was against my will, I was thrust head first into the supernatural world. They made me a royal after I mated with the future king but I thought I had coped well considering my ill and far from welcoming beginning.

Back then, females were not equals in our society and not treated fairly either, which coincided with the humans approach to female's rights. The difference was far more extreme in the vampire world. The only time I was able to leave the castle was when I was accompanied with Edward, which was not very often considering he was needed in Volterra as his father groomed him as his heir, to one day step down and let Edward rule, it was his birth right after all. Most kings would die in battle but I sincerely doubted Carlisle would perish that way; instead, he would relinquish his title and enjoy the freedom that came with no longer being king. He and Esme could travel the world, set up a new home somewhere far from Volterra if they desired. I was envious but I was ready to accept Volterra as my home, although I had never felt so unwelcome.

The people whispering in darkened corners doubting me angered me, as they clearly did not mention or treat my eight hundred years in Volterra without leaving with any regard at all. I could not wait to prove them wrong.

The nights were the hardest. I was alone, isolated in a sense. Edward had mostly kept to himself the days after my return. He barely spoke to anyone in fact but I felt he was more so avoiding me. I tried to understand that he was just scared, expecting me to flee at the first sign of trouble so I remained resilient and patient, no matter how hard it was. Our rooms were opposite each other so I kept my door open most of the time, existing primarily for the few seconds a day that he would arrive back to his room after a day overseeing the training of the newborns or hours spent in council with ancients. I avoided those meetings as they were not mandatory, many of the ancients could advise Carlisle and Edward in war strategy far better than I could. The likes of Alastair or Amun were more experienced in strategic placement so I had no doubt they were aiding the royals well.

That night I was sitting perched at my desk, just in view of the door. To my great relief, I could sense and smell that Edward had finally fed. His body was now, on the inside and out, the powerhouse it was before. There were no traces of poison in his system, I breathed in deeply just to be sure of that. I was disappointed though that he did not choose to use my blood to replenish him but I understood that his trust of me was barely there. I thought of the amount of humans he would have had to drain to heal himself, two dozen at least. For once I didn't think of the humans and their suffering, I was just thankful Edward was no longer in pain, no longer living with the starvation and the effects of the lycan poison.

His footsteps were light against the hard wood flooring and the anticipation of seeing him was lighting my being. If my heart beat, it would have been racing; my body was almost shuddering with nervous anticipation.

I peeked up from the map I was detailing, I had made sure to document the wolves' location in Rome so our tracking of their movements was up to date. His back was to me, his hand sliding a heavy key into the lock of his bedroom door. It was mostly for show, I mean if a vampire wanted to enter a room, a normal door lock would do nothing to prevent entry. My eyes fixed upon his back as he stood upright, pausing. He inhaled softly, loud enough for me to hear, his head turned just enough so I could see his face. His eyes locked on with mine, is crimson eyes piercing into my own, I could not look away. I smiled tentatively at him to which he looked down and away, before entering his room, carefully shutting the heavy door behind him.

That was how our daily interactions proceeded for about a week. No words ever left us, I honestly did not know what to muster out to reassure him I was here to stay but he caught me waiting, gazing at him every evening as he retired into his chamber. It was frustrating but I kept myself as busy as I could, studying patterns in the way the lycans travelled both now and how they had two hundred years ago. They were travelling in almost identical routes as they had before which I would need to report to Alice who I knew was struggling with her visions. Wolves were good at exposing the holes in her visions and the visions she saw of them were mostly nonsense and blurry to begin with. Perhaps if I showed her their trail, she would notice something significant, something she could latch on to and use for our side. The wolves were either both extremely predictable and stupid for travelling along the same route or they were planning something well beyond any of us could decipher or determine.

One early morning, a whole week after I had returned to Volterra was the day I finally kept my promise to Bree and took her to the water. Lucky for us, Volterra sat near the Italian coast so I took her to sea, which was in eyesight of the castle and watched her as I had in Rome. She seemed at one with the water, diving, swimming and blending in like a wave.

"Still no word from Edward then?" she asked, standing upright in a shallow body of water.

I sat down, head in my hands.

"No, not a word," I groaned, stretching my legs out so they splayed out just enough for me to dip my toes in the water. It felt lovely; I could understand Bree's love for it.

She looked up at me with a sympathetic expression as she sat down beside me, wrapping a towel around her petite frame.

"He visited me yesterday," she breathed out, looking sideways so she could face me.

That caught me off guard; I whipped my head to the side in disbelief. Although I knew Edward was in no way interested in Bree, she was practically his sister through Emmett and me, I found myself somewhat jealous that she conversed with him.

"What did he say?" I enquired coolly, trying not to seem too desperate for information about Edward.

Bree started squeezing water out of her hair, little shallow pools accumulated on the damp sand beneath us. She shrugged off my interest.

"Well he apologised for my life basically. He told me he regretted about how everything played out…how he wished he could have saved mother and how he wished he, Emmett and Rosalie had not kept me from you. He said I was good for you," she replied nonchalantly, seeming more interested in drying her waist length hair, which was already beginning to curl under the heat of summer sun.

I appreciated the sentiment. Edward had definitely ventured out of his comfort zone and royal traditionalist attitude by speaking to Bree. He rarely sought out vampires, preferring them to approach him if they needed council from the prince.

"He also said I did not have to remain in the army any longer. He spoke of how dangerous it was and he didn't want to risk my life since I was family," she added on, surprising me.

Although I was against her being in the army, something she was forced into as soon as she awoke into this life, I would have never have told her to leave it in case she reacted adversely to my suggestion. I was glad Edward had been the one to suggest it, he was an authoritative figure, and his words were often a finality.

"That is sensible, perhaps now you can help me with some royal duties now, most things are boring, a little tedious but it is better than the army," I mused aloud, feeling a great deal of relief.

Worrying about Bree in battle was no longer a liability for myself if she was not going to serve in the army. It meant I could fight without having another person to worry about since battle separated us all.

Bree frowned at me, stopping her drying process.

"Isabella, I am not leaving the army. I thanked Edward for his offer but I declined it. I enjoy being a soldier. I am not a royal…not like you anyway and I want to fight. I have spent my whole life preparing to do so."

My breathing hitched. Most soldiers would grab the opportunity he graciously offered and run into the sunset, no longer bound to work in the royal army, which was rarely a choice among the newborns. Most vampires in the army were not there by volunteering. So many of them were either turned or forced into the army and seen as just another body to bulk up the army; very rarely did someone join on their own accord. Luckily, such practices were no longer used, permission to turn a human was a very lengthy process, one of which you had to persuade a royal or ancient council member but it served to protect the knowledge of our existence or save vampires from essential being slaves in the army.

"Bree…you should take this opportunity to be free, you are no longer bound to the army," I whispered, scanning her features. She was not grateful, she was not happy.

Instead she stood, dragging her towel with her.

"Isabella, I enjoy what I do. I thought you of all people would respect my choice. I like protecting my kind, I like training with Emmett…," she explained, her voice going sympathetically quiet on the last word.

The very mention of Emmett caused a great deal of inner turmoil within me. I was both furious at him for not telling me that he had turned our family…but I was also grieving over the loss of him. I was missing my older brother terribly but his lies made me sick. I wondered if I could spend the rest of my existence avoiding him and not having a relationship with him. Honestly, I did not know. He had caused a great deal of damage in my relationship with Edward…damage I hoped we could repair in time.

I was about to start pleading with her to not throw away the option, to consider all the alternatives when I noticed a familiar vampire, a few hundred metres to the side of us.

"Bree, get behind me!" I yelled standing and yanking her with me.

She was confused, obviously, but stood behind me, her back to the castle.

"Irina!," Bree spoke carefully, barely raising my voice. I clutched onto her hand, confused at her addressal.

I breathed in deeply, smelling the air for any traces of her mate, Jacob Black. As far as I could tell, he was not in the proximity but Irina reeked of him and many other wolves. The stench was sickening.

She smiled and began closing the distance between us, which surprised me.

As she advanced, I pushed Bree further back.

"Go back to the castle, gather the family in the common room, I will be along shortly," I said hastily, turning her towards the castle.

She resisted.

"Isabella, I won't leave you here alone. Plus Irina has been a good friend to me over the years" she protested, her voice firm and fiery, reminding me of myself. She had inherited the family stubbornness.

I had to make myself clear; I would not risk her safety. I was also stunned that she knew Irina, let alone regarded her as a friend. Even Irina had known my sister longer than I had. It hurt.

"I would never harm Bree; we have known each other many years, she is a close friend of mine. Isabella, I would not harm you. Whether you see yourself in this way or not, you are still my family," Irina reasoned but I was distracted, focusing solely on making Bree leave this environment.

"Do what I said," I growled backwards at Bree, leaving no room for argument.

I watched her as she reluctantly back stepped then ran like the wind towards the castle. When I was sure she was safe, I turned to face Irina who was standing a few mere feet from me.

"Isabella, I am glad to see you have returned," she greeted with her sickly sweet voice.

My jaw grew taut as I attempted to read her, hoping to find something to make her motive of being here clear but there was nothing.

"I can't say I am joyous to see you here Irina. I thought you would have run from this place and feel grateful that you escaped before your trial," I kept my voice low but even, making sure not to show any sign of weakness by letting my emotions override my senses.

Irina did not seem phased, in fact her whole outwardly appearance and body language was exuding confidence. I hated to admit it but she seemed genuinely joyous, livelier and perfectly content with her existence since her departure from the somewhat stifling walls of Volterra.

Her eyes were lively, shining a brilliant shade of vermillion red, the colour of fresh blood, her skin no longer a peaky pasty shade of greyish white. The biggest changes were her attire and hair though. No longer did she pull her hair into a tight orderly bun, it spiralled downwards over her shoulders in waves of champagne blonde adding a somewhat wild look to her overall appearance. Her clothes were much more casual, almost primal with her being dressed mostly head to toe in leather. The time with the wolves had most certainly influenced and changed her former stiff looking self.

"I am not proud of how my mating was revealed but the bond can't be fought…I would have thought anyone with a mate would realise that," she stopped short as we locked gazes.

I sighed knowing she was right but her actions still had to be accounted for, Aro still perished because of her actions whether they had been accidental and indirect or not.

"I take it you didn't come here on the off chance you might see my sister…alone as well," I confirmed, scouring the distance behind her.

She smiled and laughed half heartedly, leaning on a nearby rock.

"It was nice to have seen Bree. I met her a few centuries back whilst helping train the army. I see a lot of you in that girl; I am surprised I did not figure it out the relation sooner. You already seem so protective of her…as if she would gladly risk your life for her since she is your sister. Saying that, you must understand that most of the animosity between us arose because of the troubles between you and Tanya. I sided with my sister; I would die for her…and Kate even though she wishes death upon me. You know you would do the same if the situation was reversed with Bree," she pointed out.

I found myself nodding at her words but it did not excuse the centuries of tension between us and it certainly did not change my thoughts about how she caused her father's death.

"I can see from your perspective now but you must realise it is too late for any reconciliation between us…and your family too. One day they will hunt you so you can eventually stand trial and I stand by Edward's decision to prosecute you. Aro was a great influence in his life…mine too," I explained carefully.

Aro had been the father I longed for in this life. Carlisle of course filled some of the role but Aro was the one who took me under his wing, persuaded me to keep my mind busy after I transitioned, when I wanted nothing more than death. He had trained me into the soldier I was. In some way, he treated me better than he had Irina and Tanya who were never particularly fond of their father. I wondered if that had been a point of jealously from the sisters.

She seemed to agree no longer breaching the subject. A line had be drawn with her and the entire family; the entire species probably despised her for her indirect involvement in her father's death and the shame of mating with our natural born enemy.

"When you first arrived at Volterra after my father's murder, you saw his head was returned to the family," Irina stated, avoiding eye contact now that we were engaged in a sensitive topic.

It made me sick remembering the sight. The wolves had cut Aro's coal coloured locks as a sign of disrespect and had stuffed the remnants in his mouth, cutting and covering his face in blood too as further desecration to his corpse. His eyeballs had found their way into his mouth too. Carlisle had ordered that it would be cleaned and stored in the family crypt where the ashes or body parts of the past royal generations and monarchies lay.

"Of course…it is something I wish not to remember though," I whispered, glancing sideways at the castle.

Surely, Bree had arrived home by now, I wondered if Edward would worry about me when she explained the news of Irina's presence.

"You are right; I didn't come back here just for a glimpse of my family or friends. The wolves do not even know I am here. I came here to earn my freedom. I do not want any vampires pursuing me now or in the near future, after this war, if I survive, I want to live a life with my mate without having to run and live in hiding," she declared, pushing off the rock, standing straight, hands bunched in her pockets.

I looked on incredulously, wondering if I had heard her right. Perhaps I was wrong about her being better off with the wolves with a superior and sound state of mind. Carlisle had lost his only remaining brother, one of his closest and dear companions in life and regardless of Irina being his niece; he could not forgive such a travesty. Firstly, he could not on a personal level but if he did, he would look like a joke of a king to the vampires of the world, which would affect his image of an all-powerful ruler. Vampires could start pushing his boundaries and breaking laws if they thought Carlisle was losing his touch for punishment.

"Irina…it would be a waste of time. Go back to your mate whilst you still can. We both know the war is not far from us," I suggested, turning my back on her.

I began walking, shaking my head at her suggestion, the very thought was obscene, even irrational for an intelligent woman like Irina.

"They still have his body! The wolves still have my father's body. If I return it to Volterra, he can be put back together and reanimated, the venom will bring him back. He can live again," she called out desperately.

The words stopped me in my tracks.

* * *

 **50+ reviews on the last chapter blew me away. Thank you all for the motivation to keep writing. I will not abandon this, as I said before, every sentence beats the dreaded writing wall/writer's block.**


	27. Chapter 27

**27**

I kept my eyes peeled firmly on Irina's retreating form until the last wisps of her lengthy champagne hair disappeared completely under the murky sea surface. Using this method of departure would end her line of scent, making it impossible for anyone to follow or track her; it was a genius solution since Volterra sat so close to the sea, essentially meaning she could come and go without much chance of detection, not unless she ventured too close to the castle. It was also worrisome, knowing she could tread so close to Volterra whenever she wanted, until I could determine the truth in her intentions, her presence here would cause some tension in me.

I read the note that she had handed me one final time although I had already memorised the words and numbers. I crumpled the thin paper in my fist and let it drop into the shallow retreating waves beneath my feet, essentially destroying it. First, the inky words blurred then eventually the soaked paper tore and disappeared completely. The destruction of such information was necessary; its contents intended for my eyes alone could not fall into someone else's hands. I could use the details to contact Irina at any given time without meeting in person; we would do no such thing until I persuaded the family to pardon Irina, since it was our only hope in saving Aro.

On the surface, I knew I had to limit my trust of Irina. We had never seen eye to eye before, even though she was my cousin through marriage, she was my family whether I admitted it or not. Therefore, I could not place too much trust in her, not until she proved that the wolves still possessed Aro's body and that she really planned to deceive them by returning it to us.

Although there was my obvious doubt in her, I appreciated that she approached Volterra and did so without her mate's or any lycan's knowledge. If she was caught liaising with us, the repercussions could be detrimental to her safety, she had survived her betrayal of her vampire family because Carlisle was hesitant to exact punishment on his niece as quickly as he should have, there was emotional investment there. The wolves' invasion had saved her but if she was caught betraying them, only her mate would defend her and there was no knowing how they dealt with troublemakers in the tribe. They were far more vicious by nature so I presumed their punishments were just as brutal.

I scanned the horizon carefully, reassuring myself one final time that Irina was gone and she was not returning. The wind was growing stronger, sending my hair flying in all directions. It was nearing winter and the weather was becoming much more hostile and unpredictable. Although I did not feel the cold, I knew it was time to return to Volterra, I was worried about what they were all thinking considering I told Bree to gather the family together and inform them about Irina's visit. I clutched my light jacket tighter to my skin, almost instinctively since I had spent so much time living alongside humans in my travels, trying to blend in as much as possible. It was hard to break the habit of human traits since the responses were almost automatic after centuries of repetition.

I trudged along the damp sand towards the castle, arms crossed tight against my chest, my head whirling as Irina's departing words ran circles in my mind. My feet barely sank in the sand due to my quickened pace but I was distracted, barely focusing on my movements, my eyes only drifting downwards a few feet ahead of me.

The castle was under a mile away when familiar long arms pulled me into a near crushing embrace, momentarily stunning me whilst he nuzzled his face down into my hair.

"Isabella!" Edward groaned out.

He sounded both desperate and relieved. His voice was gruff and croaky, as he had not spoken in a while.

I grabbed on to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, almost too speechless to respond. I knew I longed for him, the past week especially since our contact was minimal but this reaffirmed how much I wanted him, no, _needed_ him. I let his musky scent fill my senses as he held me tight to him in a steely grip as if our two bodies were one; I doubted anything could have separated us at that moment.

His hands roamed from waist and splayed at the flare of my hips.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have ignored you," he whispered quietly, the hurt and regret was obvious in his voice.

He had nothing to be sorry about. I understood his actions. He needed time alone, to think, reflect and regain some trust in me. I would have waited an eternity for him if he needed longer.

"You don't need to apologise, I understand more than anyone what it means when you need time to consider your next step," I hummed lightly, clutching his face between my thumb and forefinger, forcing him to look at me.

I needed him to see that there was nothing to forgive. His eyes locked with mine, the dull dusky burgundy irises lit up a little, almost shining at my words.

"You could have been hurt today…or worse. It would have killed me if anything had happened to you," he confessed, wrapping one arm around me as he steered us back toward Volterra.

I shrugged into his arm, leaning on to him as we walked in no apparent hurry. I entwined his fingers with my own and held his hand, the spark between us with our reconnection was bubbling under the surface of my skin like a flurry of heat, it was electric, it was right.

It was almost a shame to bring up Irina and her ultimatum as I knew it would burst our little bubble. It was gnawing at me though, if things were to work with Edward, if we were to grow as a couple and reconnect fully as mates, I had to be completely honest with him. I could not hide my inner thoughts or desires even if that included my thoughts about Volterra and how confining it was. Edward deserved the truth regarding my intentions; I could not shut him out of this situation with Irina.

Volterra was in sight so I stopped walking bringing both of us to a halt. Edward stared back curiously, but kept holding my hand as he stood opposite me. Honestly, I was not sure how to tell him all of this. His thumb started rubbing circles into my palm.

"You know Isabella, if you can't find the words, you can always show me with your mind," Edward smiled hesitantly.

The idea had never crossed my mind, which was odd considering communicating with Edward with my thoughts had once been a daily habit but lately it was a thing of the past. Dropping my mental shield was surprisingly easy since I had worked and trained it well as a newborn, it was essential in dangerous situations so I could keep Edward informed about my ideas or worries. I would drop my shield, Edward would read my mind and I could expertly read his reactions. It meant we could converse without words, which was incredibly convenient.

"I know this is ironic coming from me but promise that whatever I show you, you will keep calm and let me explain more so in depth. This situation is delicate," my grip on his hand tightened.

There was no hesitation in time or his words when replying.

"I promise."

Without wasting anymore time, I shut my eyes and began picking and pulling at my shield, lifting it from my mind and pushing it outwards. The shield no longer protected me but I did not feel vulnerable, it was Edward and Edward alone who would be shuffling through my thoughts. I opened my eyes and focused on my conversation with Irina, I did not want to let anything else slip at that moment about how I felt about Volterra, and it was not the time or the place. What mattered most was the war and Irina's confession.

Edward's eyes widened as he drank in the information. Just like our wordless conversations centuries before, his reactions spoke to me. From what I could read, he was both furious and untrusting of Irina but somewhere inside of him, there was hope.

He stepped back, running his hand through his hair, tugging gently at the roots. This was a telltale and familiar habit of Edward whenever he was deep in thought. Sometimes I wished I could read his thoughts but instead I visualised my shield and tugged it back towards me until finally it snapped back into place completely protecting my mind again.

For a few minutes, he remained steely silent and then began pacing with his arms crossed tight across his chest.

"We cannot trust her, not completely. If only I could read her mind," Edward mused aloud, reaffirming my own beliefs.

"My thoughts exactly but we need to pave the way to see if Carlisle will officially pardon her. It is our only hope in retrieving Aro's body."

He nodded.

"How do we know that the wolves still possess his body, why would they keep it? Burning the corpses is normally the first thing they do," Edward questioned.

His thoughts were valid. Even I thought it was odd and against practice for the wolves to keep a body with them, especially since they were travelling across the country and constantly on the move. Was this entire proposal one big trick to trap us? We had to tread lightly and cautiously, but I would still hold onto the hope that with or without Irina, if the wolves had Aro's body, we could recover it.

"We need to tell the family about this, I think father will agree to the pardon if Aro's body is returned without problem," Edward thought aloud.

I was worried. Confronting and sharing this news about such a sensitive topic was going to be a challenge for me, especially since I was not speaking to Emmett and Rosalie, and I had not seen or been in the same room with them since the truth came out, it had been months. Then there was Tanya who despised me but was no doubt going to react badly to Edward and me making progress in our relationship. I could only guess that Esme and Carlisle disliked me somewhere deep down for leaving Volterra and their son not once but twice. I could only hope that my presumptions were incorrect.

We took off in a sprint, bypassing the guards at the gates and high walls of Volterra, they did not even question us, and instead they bowed and opened the gate as soon as we were in their sight. I was still uncomfortable about accepting the position of high authority but I was acclimatising myself to it, ready to live out my role as princess, mate of the heir apparent.

Edward led the way into the royal common room where his family sat around the mammoth-circled table in animated discussion. As soon as they caught sight of me behind Edward, the room fell silent much to my disdain.

Bree offered me a reassuring smile from her chair beside Emmett; I ignored his gaze even though I could feel his eyes heavy on me and sat in the seat Edward had pulled out for me by his side.

"It is wonderful to see you Isabella dear," Esme greeted warmly, smiling genuinely at me.

My heart warmed when I realised she was honestly elated to see me. Although I loved my birth mother with a passion, Esme had always been there through thick and thin. I admired her pioneering strength in a society who overlooked females, constantly underestimating them and how compassionate she was. I hoped I could spend some time with her soon.

"You too mother, perhaps soon we could catch up with a drink," I offered, smiling graciously in her direction.

She beamed at my suggestion; Esme loved hosting guests at make shift tea parties, except the tea was heated blood from one of the castle's human workers who donated it conscientiously. We were prone to stocking up on blood supplies in case of an emergency in case gathering humans for feeding was too dangerous or local authorities were suspicious or aware of too many disappearances. Keeping blood in stocked supply was also crucial in case the castle came under siege and forced us into a lock down. It meant everyone, whether it be royalty to the guards and servants could feed for months without worry or having to leave the castle walls.

"I look forward to spending some time with my daughter, it has been too long," She confirmed my plans and I sat back, noticing Tanya frown and roll her eyes at the whole exchange.

Edward saw too, choosing to hold my hand on the table in full sight of her. I had to admit, the public display of affection, him claiming me as his, pleased me greatly.

Kate was the first to speak from her position to Carlisle's right, a place one sat in by her father.

"Bree informed us that my treacherous deceiver of a sister had the audacity to tread foot on our land, she must have wanted something," Kate announced, her voice teetering, near seething with anger and disgust.

Tanya shot her a sour look before slamming her fist down on the solid mahogany table, hard, but not hard enough to damage it.

"She is still our sister," she fumed, stretching her arms in front of her and wringing her hands. At least she was not damaging any more furniture or swinging for Kate.

"Not to me," Kate hissed back, turning herself away from her sister.

"That is quite enough!" Carlisle ordered, essentially ending the feud.

Not even Tanya nor Kate with her new position as ruling lady would challenge their king unless they wanted death…or something much worse. Their silence was submissive.

I watched everyone carefully and was saddened to see the cracks of a once united family and how apparently deep they were. If we had any chance of winning the war, the rifts between us all needed dealt with, otherwise we would crumble and our species die.

I could not look at my brother though or Rosalie. It still hurt too much but it was easier to be in their presence. Alice and Jasper were the only ones who seemed normal, happy. Alice was leaning into Jasper, his arm casually slung around her shoulder. Her eyes were onyx glazed as she scanned the futures of everyone in the room.

"Irina did approach us on the beach. She wishes to clear her name and receive an official royal pardon," I confessed, looking straight toward Carlisle and Kate.

Kate squinted, shaking her head and then began laughing. It was maniacal, a cackle.

"What does she take us for? She will receive no such thing. If she is not captured for trial, she will meet her fate on the battlefield," Kate's response was quick, hard and cold.

Edward spoke for me, moving forward to face his entire family.

"Irina wants to bargain her pardon. She claims that she will give us something in return for her freedom," he admitted, capturing the attention of everyone in the room. The way his presence, his strong voice demanded attention was truly memorising, it would work well in his favour as a future king.

"What is it she has?" Jasper enquired, his inquisitive eyes lingered then focused firmly upon me, it was obvious strategic plans and his natural sense of curiousness were whirling.

"Aro's body. We still have his head, he can be put together again," I answered carefully, knowing of the repercussions of my words.

Carlisle stood immediately, his chair falling to the floor behind him, Kate's reaction was much the same but she was much more desperate for information, rushing around the table until she stood directly in front of me. Edward stood with me, leaning in ever so slightly to show everyone that he was protective of me.

"How can we be sure they still have the body? How soon are we getting it back if they have it?" Kate asked hurriedly, her eyes pleading alongside her words.

Instead, Alice answered, surprising me.

"The wolves have the body that is certain. Irina still has not made it back to them so my visions of her are clear."

Whilst everyone began bombarding Alice with questions, I instead stared down Tanya who seemed very indifferent about it all. The announcement that there was a chance to revive her father should have stirred something inside her but she made no movement or questioned anyone. She just sat, rolling her eyes at Kate, who was obviously eager to reunite with her father as soon as possible. Had things become so troubled with Aro that Tanya did not care if he was dead or not? It was not long before she caught me looking at her.

"Have you thought about Irina's safety in all of this? If she is going behind her mate's back and the combined wolf packs, she could end up dead if they caught her," Tanya uttered, glaring towards me.

I rounded the table so I was standing in front of her, having had enough or her animosity and apparent disregard for her father. She matched my body language and stood immediately stepping in front of me so she could look down at me from her Amazonian height, her face a mere few inches from my own.

"Irina knows of the risks, she is doing this for her freedom. If she survives the war, she will live a life of freedom if she receives pardon. Why don't you think of your father for once?" I asked heatedly, my self-control was wavering.

Tanya scowled, revealing her lengthy white fangs, a clear sign of threatening behaviour.

"My father is better off dead. He never cared for any of us as he did Kate…or even you, a filthy incomer, bitten as peasant…a half blood and you hold such a position of power that you neglect and run from. You disgust me…just like my father does by putting you on such a pedestal."

All speech and talk of plans ceased and the room turned deadly silence. It was true; I was not a noble, as a human my family lived on a modest piece of land, working the fields. We were peasants but so were most people in those days. I always knew there was some resentment of half-bloods from nobles but never had it been so public. Tanya came from a pure bloodline, born into a family of noble and born vampires. She wanted to mate with Edward, to keep the bloodline pure like generations before had done but such practices were a thing of the past. Edward mated with me and I felt sick that there was such prejudice against humans who transitioned with a bite, sometimes against their will to become vampires.

Edward growled, attempting to pounce at his cousin but I kept a hold of his hand, keeping him grounded at my side. Now was not the time for violence or more fights between family members. I cared not what Tanya thought, her opinions about pure bloodlines were outdated and not many people would agree with her. I could ignore this.

Emmett walked toward us much to Rosalie's protest before shoving Tanya into the nearby wall. It cracked with the force.

"We half-bloods never asked for this life and yet we hold better positions than you. What does that say about you Tanya? You are nothing here, your family can't even stand your existence half the time," Emmett growled, causing a stir.

Rosalie yanked him back as Tanya stood to her feet. Although I was not speaking to my brother, I appreciated the support. Knowing he would still risk his life or outward impressions for me warmed me inside.

"Then my family won't mind me leaving this dreaded place. I hereby relinquish my title, my position and allegiance to the throne," Tanya roared, yanking the necklace with the family crest with the royal blue emblems from her neck. She threw it towards Carlisle, solidifying her words. It landed with a small clatter between his feet, it was a disgusting sign of disrespect.

Esme stared wide-eyed, closing the gap.

"Tanya, you don't mean such words. We are your family, of course we love and care for you. You are saying such things out of anger, pick up your necklace and we shall go talk," she pleaded, standing in front of Carlisle who was unusually quiet; his piercing eyes were fiery and volatile.

"I do, who knows, I might even join the wolves, I bet they could use another powerful vampire in their ranks. Defeating you all with such troubles between you all and unresolved arguments should be easy," she bragged, looking first between Emmett and me then to Edward who had moved to my in front of me like a shield.

She turned her back on us, and began walking out of the room without even a backward glance.

Carlisle then moved, doing what he should have when Irina's betrayal was revealed. He ran in a hurried flurry of motion, grabbing an unsuspecting Tanya by her neck. A small, high pitched squeal left her mouth when it was already too late. With one hard tug, he yanked her head from her neck.

Her body dropped to its knees before falling to the ground with a thud. I watched in horror as her head rolled across the wooden floor landing near my feet, her crimson eyes looked up at me, glazed and lifeless.

"Irina will get her royal pardon," Carlisle growled bitterly before departing in a sprint, a stunned Esme followed close behind him.


	28. Chapter 28

**28**

For over a week, the whispers and speculation surrounding Tanya's 'departure' from Volterra was the main subject of gossip in the castle. Then one day, it ceased entirely. Carlisle silenced his people by addressing them in the great hall and warned that any rumours or discussion surrounding his niece's treacherous and abrupt decision to leave Volterra so close to the upcoming war, would lead to serious consequences. He implored everyone to focus on the events in our future, where we would fight for the survival of our species, which boosted morale and gave everyone something else to converse over.

I sat in the throne next to Edward's, eyeing the newest additions to our cause. The great hall was buzzing with activity; some new covens had completed the journey from their homelands and had joined us in Volterra, so most people were welcoming them like old friends before they addressed the royals as was expected, a sign of respect and loyalty.

In the back stood the Egyptian coven whom I had spent many of my years away from the castle with. I caught the eye of one of my closest companions outside the family, Benjamin. He was an extraordinary person both by his caring nature and unwavering loyalty to his family and friends but his gift was probably one of the most powerful in the world, and many vampires were envious of his ability to control the elements. It took a great deal of restraint to remain seated in my throne and behave like a royal, which everyone expected of me with my return to Edward's side. Oh how I wanted to run to him and learn of his travels. Beside him was Kebi, Amun's mate. Her skin was a soft bronze; her charcoal coloured hair was sleek, straight and sat just under her chin like a modern day Cleopatra.

Amun led his coven through the small crowd of ancients, welcoming Carlisle with a tenacious smile, bowing toward his old friend and king. Carlisle stood and greeted him, asking him and rest of his coven to stand, there was only the three of them, Benjamin it seemed was still unmated but as new powerful additions, they yielded a great advantage to our cause.

"Amun, it is a joy to see you and your family. I wish it was under better circumstances but my daughter tells us we have not much longer until our battle with the lycans, I cannot thank you enough for your service to the species and everyone here," he addressed him, patting his shoulder, ushering him towards the adjoining room of the hall. I expected they had a great deal to catch up on. Amun's mate Kebi, followed dutifully behind them, arm in arm with Esme who was eager to know how the Egyptian coven were coping and adapting to the new setting.

With Carlisle out of sight, formalities did so also. I stood, setting my sights on my old friend. Edward caught sight of the vampire I was staring at and eyed me with curiosity, a questioning look appearing in his features. Clutching his hand, I steered him in the Egyptian's direction.

"Benjamin, it is wonderful to see you," I gushed, pulling him into a quick embrace. I ruffled his thick unruly hair as a sister would a brother earning a laugh from him. Edward eyed us warily as any territorial mate would, especially one who I had only recently returned to, and so I stood back once again linking my hand with his.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Isabella or should I say Princess, I was unsure if you would be here but I am glad to see you reunited with your mate."

He turned to face Edward, bowing his head.

"I have heard a great deal about you Prince Edward, it is wonderful to finally meet our next King," Benjamin greeted with his charming and infectious smile.

Edward offered a small smile in return, I guessed he was unsure of Benjamin and mine's acquaintance or the details and nature of our relationship but I would work to ease his worries.

"My father has spoken a great deal of your power, I feel like I am the one who should feel lucky to be meeting you." Edward replied, formal but gracious.

Benjamin only nodded, never one to brag about his gift. Bree walked towards us, having conversed with some of the nomads.

"Benjamin, this is my younger sister Bree. She is a brilliant soldier so I have no doubt she will help with any of your combat needs," I added, watching Bree smile up at Benjamin. She looked at him with a look of somewhat adoration.

He looked at her oddly, rushing to touch her hand. Like me, she was unsure of his actions but only melted into his gesture.

"Forgive me. I have just never sensed someone so close to my own power. Bree is one with water, have you developed your gift?" Benjamin rattled off quickly, his eyes wide, hungry for information.

He was no longer an oddity, a rarity or freak of our kind.

Bree looked at us curiously, thinking for a moment before she answered.

"I am nearly a millennium old, I am afraid you must be mistaken, I have no gift," she murmured sadly. Her wine coloured eyes dimmed as her smile turned downwards.

She did love water though, she moved as one with it. Perhaps Emmett keeping her away from any ancients and confined to the castle without access to open water had hidden her talent.

"She has a pull to the water, an affinity," I piped in. Bree shot me a shy look.

Benjamin smiled with an outstretched hand. Without thought or speculation, Bree put her hand in his, wrapping her thin fingers around his. Their connection was clear. I eyed them with hope.

"I am not mistaken; the element that you control is water. I have never come across one like myself before, I control all the elements but it is quite refreshing to know I am not alone with this gift," He whispered, a hint of a frown played on his lips.

Edward looked on in fascination as he witnessed Benjamin's power first hand. I had seen his shows countless times before. He kept his hand wrapped around Bree's as he scanned the room, his eyes zeroing in on a vase of flowers.

He moved his hand with Bree's in gentle wave like motions and the water from the vase floated up in the air, it moving towards us at a gentle pace.

I smiled into Edward's chest as he gawked at the display, it wasn't often Edward was rendered speechless and I was enjoying every minute.

Once the water was above us, Benjamin twisted his and Bree's hands in a circle until the water was mere inches from their hands. He let go of her hands but motioned for her to leave them outstretched, palms faced up.

"Can you feel the energy this water possesses? Close your eyes if it helps."

Bree closed her eyes, smiling.

"It feels so strong, like a rapid current," she whispered.

I watched as Benjamin stepped back, no longer manipulating the water. He watched in awe, as it remained airborne, now like a mini sea, it rushed like waves in a current above my sister's palms.

"Extraordinary," Benjamin smiled.

Bree opened her eyes and gawked, surprised at what she was achieving. With a nervous smile, she seemed to doubt herself and the water fell with a splat to the ground.

Her hands flew to her mouth as everyone's feet were splashed but it did not matter. I was so proud of her.

I pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You did superb for your first attempt; it took me weeks to make but a drop float. I will help you in any way I can to develop your strength and gift. With the sea so close to Volterra, it could help us in battle," Benjamin said, nearing us.

"What an exciting prospect, we will leave you two to it then, I was hoping Isabella would join me for a walk so we can patrol the borders of our land," Edward said, smiling down at me.

I nodded, eyeing the obvious connection between Benjamin and Bree.

"Of course, please excuse us," I grinned at the pair who were already hard at work, immersed in the challenge of awakening Bree's gift and perhaps something more.

I clung to Edward's side as he ushered us both through the corridors of the castle until finally we made it outside. It was nearing midnight but the moon was high and almost full, lighting and cloaking us and everything in its path with its silvery light.

"They are crazy about each other," he murmured softly, his lips curving upwards into a gentle, genuine smile.

Inside, I was ecstatic. To think my sister had found her mate after a millennium alone, none other than Benjamin, a man who I called a dear friend, a man who loved fiercely, his morals and ideals greater than most. It saddened me though to think of what laid ahead for all of us, survival was not promised to anyone, millennia of wars had taught us that but to think of them losing each other just after finding one another played in my mind. I covered it well by focusing on my own mate. Our time apart had only reaffirmed my love for him; the pull I felt in my chest whenever I was not by his side was stronger than ever. I was learning to forgive and it felt empowering as if I had been lifting a weight upon my shoulders ever since I learned of the lies spun to me. All Edward had ever done was try to protect me in his own way, as had Emmett but that wound had not healed yet. I didn't agree with their methods but behind them was nothing but a want to protect me and my well being.

Feeling lighter, I turned stepping on my tiptoes and planted a kiss on Edward's parted lips after he leaned down to meet me, as me on my tiptoes was still no substitute for Edward's impressive height.

He groaned, moving his lips with mine as he crushed me into his arms, his hands roaming from my waist all the way down to the curvy flare of my round womanly hips. I jumped up, ensnaring his waist with my legs wrapping them tight around him and as always, he was ready to catch me.

In our passion, we forgot our surroundings, the openness of the darkness only heightening our desire. I moaned into his mouth enjoying the closeness to my mate. It had been too long since we had been like this, as the lovers we used to be. The hole that had been punched into my chest was sealed and in its place, Edward's love lay.

I pulled and tugged at his unruly penny coloured hair as our kiss turned almost frantic, us both wanting more but neither of us brave enough to ask. Edward finally pulled back, his eyes shining and full of new life. I lost myself in his gaze.

He raised one hand and traced his thumb under my eye.

"You are hungry my love," He asserted softly, unhooking my legs and their vice like grip from his waist with ease.

I stood and felt the dull burn in my throat heighten in intensity. I had hardly noticed it before he mentioned it. Pouting, I realised this was the reason for him to stop our intimate encounter but I licked my lips, cherishing his taste. I laughed quietly into his chest as I smoothed and straightened his crumpled shirt.

"You can help me with that, back in our room," I suggested, trying to hide my coy smile.

"Anything for you," Edward promised, pulling me forward for another kiss.

My phone vibrated in my back pocket and I groaned at yet another distraction and interruption from our alone time. Edward, still not well acquainted with the modern technology stared at me curiously, as I plucked my phone from my pocket and read the daunting words.

I worked to keep my expression neutral, cool and aloof and I seemed to fool Edward.

"Anything important?" He asked as I pushed the device into my back pocket and I shook my head, no.

"Shall we head up to our tower then?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and I bit back a laugh, it was refreshing to see him so carefree and cheerful.

It gave me hope that we could work on our relationship and I could address my worries to him about being cooped up in Volterra for millennia without worrying of his reaction.

"Sure, I just need to do something first but I will be up shortly," I rise up and kiss his cheek before turning towards the castle.

"Don't keep me waiting too long," His voice was gruff and low but I knew he was just impatient and excited.

With that, we took off running, try to match each other's speeds, Edward led the way easily, his speed was unrivalled and unmatched and had been since he could run. Even for a vampire, he was quick, his long legs and slender frame aiding his ability.

Once we arrived at the castle, we parted ways, him walking towards the direction of his room and me going towards the crypt. I hid in the shadows trying not to draw attention to myself. I was successful and finally arrived to the underground crypt, which held the remains of all the royal ancestors and their noble families.

Guilt raked through me as I answered my ringing phone just as I stopped in front of the box I had stored Tanya's remains in. Everyone had trusted me to dispose of them accordingly after her beheading and I did that to some extent…except I didn't burn her parts for out of fear of Irina hearing about her sister's disappearance and putting the pieces together, which she had, her message had reinstated that fact. She was not stupid; she knew her sister would never leave Volterra willingly. Tanya's death could have stopped Irina from returning her father's body and I could not let that happen, so I did not finish the job that Carlisle had initiated.

"Is it true then? My sister is not missing is she? Someone tore her apart," Irina's quiet, cold voice came from the speaker.

I sighed, opening the box to make sure she was still where I placed her. It sat next to her father's crypt where his head was kept. Tanya's lifeless, glazed over eyes seemed to look up at me with her mouth still warped in its crude and final scream.

"Yes," I replied honestly, not wanting to compromise the arrangement with Irina.

Irina growled and cursed aloud.

"This changes things Isabella. Not only do I want my royal pardon but I want my sister's body parts too so I can reanimate her," she demanded hotly, her tone implying she was not in the mood for debate.

I chewed the inside of my cheek knowing that what she was asking of me was treason. I could only hope Carlisle, Edward and everyone else could learn to understand my actions, which would inevitably end in the return of Aro's body to us.

"Okay," I agreed, raking my hand through my hair, I shut the lid and moved away from the box, no longer wanting to spend any more time in this place.

"The beach, midnight on Sunday, we will make our exchange," Irina stated.

The line went dead and I was left with the unwelcome burden of telling Edward about my deceit. The tables had turned.

* * *

 **A/N-I apologise profusely for the wait for an update, real life has been good but busy and my writer's block is still bothering me, I feel as if I have lost the ability to write or string sentences together but I am powering through.**

 **I want to make it perfectly clear; I will NOT abandon this story or leave it unfinished.**

 **Until next time!**


	29. Chapter 29

**29**

I took my time walking back towards our room. I even stopped and conversed with Maggie, a small spitfire and life of the Irish clan whom I travelled Europe with, who I was happy to call a dear friend, one who would stand behind you regardless of the consequences. After some time catching up, I knew I could not evade or waste any more time stalling my confession to Edward.

"I hope to train with you soon Bells, have a good night," Maggie proposed, her cheeks dimpled and the corners of her eyes wrinkled as she beamed up at me.

Sensing my mood, she patted by back which I understood as a good luck gesture to which I nodded and took off in a sprint, feeling ready to talk to Edward, after all, I should have been able to share anything with him.

I paused at our door only for a second before opening it.

The sight that welcomed me was nothing but pure beauty. Edward lay sprawled out on the bed, naked except for a pair of boxer shorts. His eyes were closed, his feet crossed at the ankle with his arms under his head which he rested upon.

"See something you like?" his voice was low, primal.

I neared closer to him as his eyes flashed open, his vermillion eyes lit up only adding to the pull I felt toward him. I gulped as I took my seat by his side, not wanting to take my eyes off his body, the body that was made for me and me only. I wanted to forget about the whole ordeal with Irina and Tanya, pretend a war was not upon us and lose myself to him completely. His arms would pull me in and make me forget all the worries in my mind but I knew that was an easy way out, the coward's way out.

Edward's long fingers broke me from my daze; his fingertips trailed my skin from my shoulder to my forearm.

"What is on your mind Isabella?" He asked somewhat seriously, pushing himself up on the bed so he was sitting. Gone was the carefree Edward that had appeared and in his place sat the heir apparent prince, whom suffered with the burden of the world and survival of his species on his shoulders.

He slouched over as he picked up my hand, trying to reassure me that I could discuss my mind's problems.

I glanced sideways at him, shaking my head as I puffed out a lungful of air.

"I fear you will hate me," I half laughed, shaking my head. I wondered how I found myself in this mess.

He moved in a blur so he was now kneeling in front of me, his hands on either side of my head. He shook me lightly to make me face him, which I did; I told myself I was not a coward.

"Nothing, nothing you could ever do could make me hate you, do you understand this?" He growled out, moving his face near mine until there was little space between our faces anymore.

I nodded, believing the sincerity of his words. He had hurt me in some of the worst ways possible but I had found it in myself to forgive him although I took my time to do so. He felt like I had abandoned him and he welcomed me back into his arms as if nothing had occurred. Perhaps this could end the same way.

"I didn't burn Tanya's remains as I said I would. Instead, I stored them in the crypt. I feared that Irina would find out about Tanya and refuse to return Aro's body because we all played a part in killing her sister," I sighed, not being able to look him in the eye.

Silence followed but Edward remained knelt by my side. Once I found the courage to look at him I did, a gentle smile played on his lips where I thought a scowl would greet me.

He stood up and sat on the bed beside me, his weight dipping the mattress slightly.

"I know you didn't burn Tanya, in fact you were the only one who thought about Irina and the consequences of her finding out. Alice saw your decision to instead hide the body in the crypt and we both agreed it was the smartest thing. I was just waiting for you to feel like you could tell me," he breathed out, shocking me.

I stared at him with awe.

"I committed treason against your father by not finishing his sentence by burning her remains," I muttered, wondering what I did to deserve his loyalty.

"My father did not think of his actions. You did that for him and everyone should be thanking you and your fast thinking," He nudged me playfully, slinging his arm around my shoulder.

"I wanted to tell you straight away but I was scared you would disagree with my reasoning, I didn't want to lose you over this," I whispered, nuzzling my face into his bare chest.

I was tired of the front and mask I held to convey me as a strong, stern being. I was vulnerable, I made enough mistakes to fill lifetimes but I was working on rectifying that.

Soon the sobs escaped me and I soaked Edward's naked torso in my blood, only adding to my thirst. He held me together though, running his hands through my hair and rocking me, it was comforting.

I do not remember how long I cried for but it felt good, it was what I needed. In my millennium of living I rarely cried and the weight of my existence, my mistakes and my regrets all came out at once. I had to learn to trust others, even if they had betrayed my trust because they had done it out of love, for fear of my well being.

"Everything is going to be okay," Edward whispered, as I pulled back, dashing at my stained cheeks. He helped clear my face the best he could.

"Irina has set a day and time for the exchange of her pardon and Tanya's remains for Aro's body. Sunday at midnight, at the beach just in view of the castle," I murmured, waiting for his reaction.

Shrugging, he took my hand in his.

"We will figure it out. I will speak to father if need be but I can't see why he would have a problem with it. He wants his brother back, more so than anyone else. I will explain the Tanya situation and I promise you, he will learn to accept it."

I nodded, finally being able to see an end to this whole tirade.

"I do have one thing I wish you to do for me, to ease the tension here though," he bargained.

I watched him carefully as he thought and waited for my answer.

"Anything."

"I would like you to speak to Emmett. He is terribly distressed about everything. Rosalie cannot seem to help him and I admit, I miss being able to see my twin without the heaviness between us all. I am not asking you to forgive him, just listen to him as you did me and try for the sake of us all to meet in the middle somewhere," He pleaded.

I stood up then sat in his lap, twisting myself around until we were facing each other, my arms slung around his neck, my legs twisted around his waist. I let my head fall near his, our lips mere inches apart, with my curtain of hair closing us in from the world.

"I'll do it," I promised.

It was not a lie. If Edward could forgive Emmett for the rift he caused between him and me and him taking the blame for Emmett's mistake, perhaps I could reach a place where I could gain my brother back and attempt to fix our once close relationship.

"Now that is that taken care of, I believe you said I could help your hunger," he laughed, rolling us on to the bed, with him towering on top of me.

There was no need for words; we worked solely upon our instincts and desires. It did not matter that we had not been together as one for over two centuries; our bodies knew each other, our souls too. Our lips crashed together like two waves meeting for the first time, a force and urgency to our movements.

I moaned into his mouth as the sound of my blouse tearing apart filled the space between us. Edward gazed at my naked chest for a split second as if he was storing the memory somewhere safe before his large hands palmed my breasts, his thumbs teasing my nipples as his mouth left mine and journeyed south, planting kisses along my jawline, collarbones and finally the swell of my breasts.

"Please," I begged, his tongue nearing my rosy nipple, which was hard, almost aching for him.

"Mine," he growled into my skin.

"Yours," I breathed out with a yelp as finally his lips encased my nipple, his tongue swirling around it.

The heat between my legs was making me squirm as he continued his assault on me, kissing my nipples one final time before skimming his way down to my hips. In a second, my jeans were gone from my legs, leaving only a pair of skimpy lace panties in between his flesh and mine.

He stared at the revealing fabric, used to seeing in me in layers upon layers of undergarments as he had two centuries before.

"I love these," he breathed out, before he yanked them apart, leaving me completely bare in front of him.

He kneeled between my legs, his boxer shorts the only thing between us now.

I pulled at the waistband, pulling them down, revealing his hard cock, long in length with an impressive girth. It had been too long since I had felt it within me.

I moaned at the sight as I took him in my hand feeling the length of him, I wished I could have worshipped it more, but we had been apart too long, this was not a love making session, we were too far gone for that, I wanted him to fuck me.

His dark hooded eyes roamed over me as he catalogued every curve and dip of my flesh, as he reacquainted himself with my body.

"Fuck me Edward," I demanded, biting my lip as I rolled my hips, doing my best to squeeze my thighs together to release the tension I felt. I needed friction; I needed him.

He moved himself on top of me, his finger pressed firmly against my lips.

"What a dirty mouth," he bit out playfully.

I pouted in return, gazing into his hungry eyes, the tension was like prickly heat, I needed him. In a second, I locked my legs around his firm ass, forcing his hips down towards me, he did not fight, he wanted this too.

Once he was near my heat, I spread my legs, urging him to make us one.

"Please," I whispered breathlessly, scratching my nails into his forearm, I was begging.

Without another word he aligned his cock just outside my warm slick folds and with one thrust, he was inside me. Edward hissed as he entered me, his hard thighs crowned my hips, spreading my legs further apart to accommodate him.

I almost screamed at the sensation, nearly forgetting how he could expertly hit all the pleasurable ridged flesh inside me. I moved my hips in time with his, as I struggled to remain coherent. The feeling was intoxicating. It was not long before we found our rhythm together, our bodies humming as if just awakened as we worked to match each other's paces resulting in a burgeoning frenzy.

His thrusts sped up when I clawed his back with my nails digging in to his skin, earning a low growl from him. I cupped his face between my hands, biting into his plump lip, urging him to lose himself completely.

"Fuck Bella, you feel so good," He ground out as he pulled one of my hands over my head and held it down, pinning me. He was having his way with me, he was in control and I loved every second.

My eyes rolled in the back of my head as he quickened his thrusts again, his driving hips circled in glorious rotations as he filled me whole. His free hand moved between my legs, circling my clit. I was so sensitive, I screamed in pleasure as he thumb worked its way over the sensitive flesh.

Not being able to resist anymore, I lifted my head up and feasted upon his neck, his blood filling my mouth as he kept up his relentless place. The mixture of pleasure and the extinguishing of my thirst was almost too much, I was reaching the ultimate enlightenment.

"Fuck, I am going to cum," he hissed as I lapped up any spillage from his wound.

His thumb played with my clit, this time he gently scraped his nail over the top of my engorged nub and I found myself coming undone, contracting uncontrollably around his thick cock.

"Ahh fuck," I moaned, as I came harder than I had ever before, my body shuddering with pure unadulterated pleasure.

My contractions led to Edward's own release, he managed to continually thrust, probing my insides in a slow repetitive rhythm as his seed spilled deep inside me until he stilled, grunting as he came to a halt.

We lay like that for some time before he rolled from on top of me, collapsing onto the bed, the ripples of pleasures still surging through us.

I cradled myself into his chest, pulling the sheets over us as we enjoyed the aftermath of our joining; both of us feeling dazed, mellowed and completely satisfied.

"I love you, I have missed you so much," Edward whispered, slinging his arm around me, drawing me in closer.

I looked up at him, my mate, my lover and best friend.

"I love you too; I will stay by your side always."

* * *

 ***hides* First ever lemon, I did so bad!**

 **I know people are losing interest in this fic but the end is near, this story will be wrapped up soon after the war in the plot which will be soon!**


	30. Chapter 30

**30**

With a new spring in my step, I took off on my journey across the castle. Feeling lighter than ever, I greeted everyone I came across. That was until Alice caught up with me.

Her arm hooked in mine, as she walked alongside me, a coy smile playing on her plum painted lips, which contrasted beautifully with her pale skin.

"You look like a new woman Bella, you are positively radiant. I trust my brother is responsible for this new glow of yours," she whispered, teasing me by wagging her eyebrows suggestively at me.

Embarrassed, I stopped moving and turned towards her, glancing around for any onlookers, when I saw none, I smacked her arm lightly, earning a shrill giggle from her. I had no doubt she had seen Edward and mine's decision about being intimate with each other.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I teased, lying through pursed lips.

Alice raised her eyebrows before tapping her index finger on the side of her head; she confirmed that she saw last night's intimate encounter; I bit my lip eyeing the ground. Of course, I felt mortified that she saw us but I knew it was unreasonable, her visions sprung in her mind without her even searching anyone.

"Okay, okay! I am a woman satisfied in _every_ sense," the confession earned a dazzling smile from my sister and she bounced on the spot, practically vibrating with delight.

"This is brilliant, thank you for giving my brother another chance," her words came out muffled as she pulled me into a hug, her face landing on my chest due to the height difference between us. The hug was a simple enough gesture but it felt incredibly reassuring with much affection put in to it.

"I won't leave his side again," I promised, keeping my tone firm but confident, hoping she welcomed the truth of my words.

She stepped back, releasing me from her embrace, her eyes glazed over when she did so, I waited for her to re-join this reality after she watched her vision. Her eyes regained their colour and life and she patted my back.

"I know you won't, I have foreseen it," she affirmed, turning on her heels, her pixie cut hair bouncing up and down as she essentially skipped off to wherever she was going.

With my arms hanging casually at my sides, I studied her retreating form. Before she disappeared completely, she looked over her shoulder, her twinkling eyes locked with my own,

"Don't worry about father; you did the right thing with Tanya's body."

She waltzed around a corner humming to herself and I lost sight of her but I thanked her aloud anyway for her reassurance, which I undoubtedly craved.

Not wanting to delay my promise to Edward any longer, I inhaled a deep lungful of air and sniffed, catching the scent I required. Surprisingly he was closer than I thought and close to my proximity so I sped walked to the familiar room, halting when I arrived at the heavy, dark wooden doors. With a shaky intake of breath, I pushed the door open watching as dozens of heads turned in my direction as I made my way forward into the brightly lit room, full of mirrors and apparatus useful and mostly essential to our training of newborns. Once the newborns realised who I was, they all bowed, curtseyed and greeted me as I passed them.

Overseeing the session was Emmett who looked at me with a look of trepidation, whereas in the corner of the room stood Bree and Benjamin, engrossed with their task, a bucket of water beside them. My heart swelled at the sight of how attentive Benjamin was, he stood behind Bree, guiding her arms in directions, one hand tucked gently around her waist. I pondered about whether they knew or had come to the realisation they were mates.

Once I closed the gap between my brother and me, everyone resumed their training. I was glad they were no longer gawking; I did not want an audience for this conversation.

"Bella," Emmett greeted his eyes wide in surprise. He was struggling to make eye contact with me but attempted to do so anyway.

I nodded at him, lifting my chin upwards a fraction as a way of acknowledgement. He peered up at me through his dark eyelashes, the ones he inherited from father and wordlessly pleaded with me with his burning eyes.

"Can we speak in private?" I caught Bree's head turn just a little with my words in my peripheral vision, most likely surprised at my invitation.

Without any hesitation he turned, straightening his back and stood at full height, beckoning me to follow him. My legs moved automatically whilst my mind raced with doubt and the pain my brother had caused me but I knew behind the lie, was my brother who fiercely protected me, never doubted me and defended my own idiotic actions like leaving Volterra even if I was in the wrong. In my head I could see him as the same handsome dimply cheeked boy I grew up with, his infectious smile and eyes mirroring our father was one of the last things that aided my remembrance of my human years.

I followed him until we were in his and Rosalie's quarters, decorated lavishly in colours of cobalt blue and silver, the colours of the royal family's crest.

I plopped down on a plush lounge chair, resting my hands in front of me on my thighs. He sat across from me almost mirroring my stance but soon his hands scrubbed at his face, cleaning some fresh tears. My stomach knotted at the sight, my brother rarely cried, it took all sense of right I possessed in me to stand and sit beside him in an effort to comfort him. I cradled his forearm in my arm and leaned into his side.

"I won't deny you caused me a great deal of pain. I did not get the time that you had with mother, father and Bree. You let Edward take responsibility for your actions, directly resulting in my departure from Volterra. I…just…I don't understand how you could do this, you are a huge part of my reason to live this life, my love for you is unconditional, pure," I breathed out, swiping a few bloody tears of my own out of eyes.

He bent downwards; his shoulders slouched as if a great weight was pushing him down, his hands supporting his head.

"I never meant to cause you any pain. Truth be told I was terrified, I was terrified of how you would look at me once you found out about the monster I had become, the stupid one whose own selfish need and desire for home resulted in the death of our parents…and a sister, their miracle after losing us. I was weak, I should have listened to Edward about not returning to them but my blood lust after seeing them…it was too great," he breathed out a shaky breath.

His words played in my mind. Would I have looked at him with hate and disgust if he told me what had happened as soon as it did? I did not think I could ever look at him in that way, I could never despise him even after this great deal of pain he caused or the years of bonding with our mother and sister he so easily snatched away.

"I could never hate you. It was a mistake I had thought of making myself. I wanted to run home to see father's face one more time, to see his eyes crinkle as he laughed, to run my hands through mother's hair one more time…but I didn't," I sighed into his side, my words were mumbled, the memories of our parents was almost too much to bear.

They should have grown old together, raising Bree as their miracle child, the one that patched their hearts back together after the loss of Emmett and me. They should have wrinkled and greyed, with a horde of grandchildren running around their feet. They should have perished in their sleep at a ripe old age. But they didn't. I had to accept that fact. Father died quick as a newborn, his emotions bested him and led to his unruly behaviour. Mother died quick but like father, her last moments were spent knowing she would die and it broke my heart all over again.

I began to sob wishing our past was different, the outcome of our lives something more than just an ending with a bite. Emmett's strong burly arm draped over my shoulder, pulling me into his side. His own tears flowed but he remained silent, instead choosing to comfort me, putting my needs first, like he always had.

"I hate this because I love you more than you could ever know but without trust, it is meaningless," I cried out, shaking him in anger. He restrained and fought off my futile and half- hearted efforts to hurt him.

His head dipped into my hair as he rocked me back and forth like a needy child in need of compassion and in reality, I felt like that. I felt like the scrawny, long haired child with missing teeth and rosy cheeks that would sit in her brother's lap during storms. I was vulnerable which was hard to admit for someone over a thousand years old. All my teeth were in place, no gaps and they were my greatest weapon. I was no longer skinny or scrawny, I was tall, filled out with beautiful curves and softly defined muscles with hair that no longer looked too long or out of place to be my own. But here I was, still needing him, after all that he had done, I still found myself in my brother's arms, a habit I couldn't seem to break.

"I am sorry, I will be sorry until my final day. Until then, I will do whatever it takes to earn your trust again. I know it could take weeks, years, hell even centuries as you are as stubborn as father was!"

I laughed at the reference, our father was a fair man but he would not yield if he thought his wants or ideas were best.

"Best make that a millennium," I added, feeling somewhat lighter. I wiped at my eyes, glad that I was no longer crying as it felt mentally draining whenever I did so.

"A whole millennium being nice to my pip squeak of a sister…I think I can handle that," his tone was lively and light hearted.

"Just give me time Em. Don't rush me or you may be one the few vampires missing a limb in the world," I added, a some seriousness in my words.

He nodded knowingly, agreeing to my terms.

After some time just sitting next to him, him cradling me and reminiscing, I stood, explaining I needed to find Edward.

I hugged his side before turning my back to him, pausing as I turned the door handle.

"We will be okay wont we Bells?" He sounded somewhat hopeful but I could feel the desperation in his question.

I nodded to myself, opening the door.

"I hope so Emmett, I really do."

* * *

 **A/N-You aren't imagining things, from no update for a month to 3 in a week so far, it seems I am back!**

 **I hope you aren't too hard on Bella or Emmett. She hasn't forgiven him, she can't forget but she can no longer carry around her anger, trust issues and cause a rift between the family. Edward suffered the most from Emmett's mistake and he was the one to ask Bella to try fix things.**

 **She misses her brother, I would do the same even though my brother drives me up the wall!**

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **Some people have expressed some interest in reading some chapters about how Bella was turned by Edward, how Edward decided to entomb himself after Bella left Volterra and other prequel moments? Perhaps when I wrap this up I could add some outtakes after the epilogue if people are interested in that?**


	31. Chapter 31

**31**

My search for Edward was short lived. After leaving Emmett, I found myself seeking the comfort of the only mother I knew in this new life, Esme. Remembering my promise to visit her for a drink alongside a frank and sincere conversation, I strolled towards her personal longue, located on the top floor of the castle. I had never spent a great deal of time in the higher levels so it was interesting to reacquaint myself with the surroundings and small differences that took place over the years. I just hoped Carlisle was elsewhere, I feared his judgement regarding my decision to keep Tanya's body in a state that could result in her resurrection. Despite Alice and Edward's assurances, I was still uneasy about-facing my father in law.

When I neared her longue, Edward's voice caught my attention, which halted me completely.

"Thank you for understanding; I know she was awfully worried about the whole ordeal. I believe Irina is blackmailing her and playing on her strong relationship with Aro," his velvety thick voice was quiet, his musings clearly concerning myself.

I nodded to myself, reaffirming his thoughts. As always, he was right. Irina was using my close relationship with her father to her advantage but there was no other way to retrieve his body safely, we could not storm their camp in an effort to best them, it would take under a second's notice to burn away any remnants of Aro. The thought hurt to think about, that man who had made such a profound effect on me could have his existence swept away like dirt under a rug.

Not wanting to be accused of prying, I made my presence known, tapping the heavy brass doorknocker lightly on the walnut wood below it. A second later, Edward answered the door, his full dark eyebrows rose a notch, and he was obviously surprised to see me. Regardless, he opened the door wider, allowing me to pass, smiling as I purposely brushed against him. The contact, although brief, was exhilarating in a sense, to experience and revel against the electric hum that wrapped around and played between us.

"Oh Isabella, it is wonderful to see you dear," Esme cooed as any mother would, closing the distance between us and enveloped me into a warm, welcoming embrace.

I felt incredibly relaxed as she held me whilst I practically ogled Edward as he looked upon us with a bright smile.

"Run along Edward, Isabella and I need some alone time to catch up," Esme shooed, pulling back from the hug.

Edward, looking as if he wanted to stay, lingered in the doorway.

"We are fine here, love. I will meet you back in our room soon," I promised, licking my lips suggestively.

For a moment, he stood utterly dazzled by my outward flirting, all in the presence of his mother, and then he cleared his throat, standing up right. He whispered a quiet goodbye before vanishing out of the room.

Esme set to work busying herself in the kitchen beside her day longue. Ever the host, she set to work making us both a drink.

I sat, swinging my leg over my thigh.

"Chilled or warmed through dear? I have a lovely bottle of o negative; I have been keeping for a special occasion. Gianna, one of the willing donor's to our kind donated this batch recently, she was paid generously as it is in such high demand," Esme explained and I found myself admiring how far our species and society had come.

The very thought of a selective few humans donating to our blood supply, willingly without persuasion would have been unheard of two centuries before and to have them paid for the service was almost unheard of it. I had no doubt that Esme; the dutiful, subservient queen had a great deal of influence in Volterra and its progression in the modern world. The workings of our world were not only the subject to only Carlisle's decisions it seemed and that had me hoping that behind closed doors, I could influence Edward when he sat on the throne. By day I would sit by his side as wife, as a female should, observing everything, I could and by night away from others, I would show him the Queen's thoughts regarding any situation.

It gave me something to aspire to, could I continue Esme's donation regime and perhaps extend it. Meaning less human's would perish in the arms of a ravaged, bloodthirsty vampire.

"Warmed through if that isn't too much bother," I answered her, just as she pulled out the large, green-glassed bottle. To any onlooker, it would appear as any wine would.

Within a minute, Esme set the tray of drinks in front of me on the small round table that sat between us.

I picked up the priceless, antique glass and sipped the thick vermillion liquid. I had not realised how hungry I was and it had been too long since I had consumed human blood. The fresh blood was as mouth-watering as Esme had promised.

I withheld a moan as the blood slithered down my throat, extinguishing any flames of hunger in its path.

"It is fantastic," I grinned, Esme too enjoying her drink.

She nodded, placing her glass down on the table; I chose to keep mine in my hands, twirling it like old gin.

"First and foremost I wanted to apologise to you Esme. For the pain I caused your son, for the rift I drove between this family. Moreover, for my most recent decision, one in which I chose to disobey your husband.

For a seemingly perfect being, I seem to make a lot of mistakes, the most around here anyway," I sighed, feeling the urge to take another drink.

Esme was sitting beside me before I could even register how I would proceed. My drink was on the table, already forgotten and she hugged me into her side, with me leaning on her shoulder, her small delicate hands smoothing out my hair.

"I won't hear any more of this. Everything that you have done has stemmed from the hurt that Emmett, Rosalie and Edward thrust upon you so I cannot blame you my dear. I was more ashamed of my children, they underestimate you and your ability to adapt to situations," she whispered fiercely at first, her tone softening near the end.

I only nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Admittedly, Carlisle has been grieving over his decision to behead Tanya. He regretted it as soon as it happened but he is King, he made the decision and he felt like he could not go back on his decree. I felt he was most relieved that you did not finish what he started, Tanya will not be welcome here but he is content knowing her ultimate death will not be at his hands.

In addition, he was terrified of telling Aro about the whole ordeal. This family has experienced too much death and loss. We support your decision, although I wish you would have come to us sooner," she spoke honestly, all the while cradling me.

I no longer felt like I was over a thousand years old, in her arms, my mother's arms, I felt as if I was a small child.

"I wanted to; I feared the disappointment you would all have in me. It seems I can't do anything right here in Volterra," I murmured.

Esme's grip on me tightened.

"I fear that ever since you stepped foot in this place, you never felt as if you belonged. However, you do, you are my daughter, you are my son's partner in life and dear, you are the future Queen of our kind. You belong. You don't have to run anymore," she exclaimed, her words were what I needed to hear.

She was right. Ever since Edward brought me here, I never felt like I should have been here. First, there was Tanya and her utter outrage over losing Edward as her prospective mate. In those days, cousins were free to marry much like human history and mirroring royal dynasties. Although Tanya and Edward were not mates, if they chose, they could have married if they proclaimed they could not find their prospective mates and needed to continue the bloodline.

Then there was the stigma attached to not being of pure blood, in the early days it was seen as almost an insult to the crown. Luckily, times had progressed and vampires bitten were seen as equals to vampires born but you could not swerve some of the old minds of ancients.

"Sometimes my back seems as if it has no more place for any more daggers or stabs. I want to trust everyone who has lied to me, I want to love Edward without fear he will hurt me. I don't know if I am strong enough," The final words had me sobbing uncontrollably.

"You are stronger than most of us Isabella! Your strength will come and you will forgive but do not press the matter, it will come. I may not be your biological mother and I know we cannot replace your parents but I am your mother, Carlisle is your father. You must never fear to come to us with any worries," she soothed, her words warming me.

They made me believe I could forgive the lies spun to me. They made me believe that one day I could love and laugh with my brother as we did before. But most of all, they made me believe everything would be okay.

I cannot recall how long she held me. I cannot recall how long it was before my sobs were nothing more than dry cries and eventual smiles. Throughout it all, she held me, whispering soothing words or singing songs that were around long before we had devices to record them.

Then Edward appeared, pulling me into a hug after Esme kissed me one more time.

His dark eyes searched my own, clearly worried about me.

I smiled up at him, realising I did not need to cry anymore.

His own soft smile appeared as he scooped me up bridal style with me clinging to his chest. I gazed up towards him, my heart filling with nothing but love for him.

"Take me to bed Edward."

* * *

 **A/N-This was a filler chapter as you can probably sense. Bella needed some time with Esme. She is finally ready to go forward with hope. Admittedly, I cried a little. I think we can all relate to hurting and needing someone to hold you up and tell you everything will be okay.**

 **Next chapter will be the exchange of Aro's body and Irina's royal pardon/Tanya's body. Leave me your thoughts about that... ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

**32**

We had made love throughout the night until stray rays of light found their way into our space, signalling morning. The urgency, the desire and _need_ to accustom ourselves with each other and all our bodies had to offer all over again after so long separated was almost too much. We never tired so there were very few reasons to cease our explorations and love making, but daybreak was our personal curtain call.

A full day of activities, meetings and last minute preparations were in order before I met with Irina, even more so since she expected me to make the exchange alone. Her reasons for such a dangerous move on my part were valid. If we expected her to betray her new people and mate by stealing Aro's body and returning it to Volterra, she would have to meet me alone. In a respect, she was almost defenceless on her own since the beach was in such close proximity to the castle, where hundreds of ready vampires could bombard her in under a minute. The risk she was prepared to undergo was almost admirable so I had no choice to agree to her term, we were so close to finalising and leaving this whole ordeal behind us.

Unlucky for me, she had texted me this ultimatum the night before, meaning no one else was enlightened to the new arrangement which was obviously causing me to worry. A battle was ahead of me to convince my family, most importantly Edward, to go along with Irina's idea. Otherwise, if I could not convince them to let me appear to her alone, I feared she would refute her offer and any hope of Aro returning to us would be nothing but a far fetched dream.

My only consolidation for them all would be that since the beach was so close to Volterra, if trouble arose, someone could be by my side in half a minute. Regardless, it was something I was not looking forward to addressing, especially after such a sensual, relaxing night with Edward, where we came together, him filling me where I needed him most until we moved as one. I feared the feeling and sense of loss or friction this could cause between us but I had very little choice in the matter.

I rolled by hips, balancing on his thighs, speeding my movements. His hands gripped my round hips, moving me up and down his cock, the sun only adding a new frenzied pace to our lover's dance.

"Fuck Bella," Edward growled, hissing as he climaxed, filling me with his seed.

My own release was seconds after his own as he continued rocking and thrusting in long slow movements. I convulsed around him, contracting around his ever-hard cock before slumping forward and taking possession of his mouth with my own, kissing him hard as I basked in the post orgasm haze and the faux sense of lethargy it instilled.

The nearby bell tower chimed six, earning a groan from Edward. I laughed into his mouth, rolling over him dramatically and landing beside him in bed. As soon as I did, the sense of loss was strong, the urge to let him fill me and make me whole again nearly prevailed but instead, I clenched my thighs together and knotted my hand around the ruffled bed sheets.

"I wish we could stay here all day," I sighed, pouting as Edward rose from the bed.

I ogled his backside, watching his muscles work together as his long strong legs carried him into the adjoining bathroom. I fought the urge to jump him and force him back into our bed and have my way with him.

Seconds later, he returned carrying a damp fluffy washcloth, waggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes up at him but allowed him to spread my legs and clean the remnants of our time together from my sensitive flesh. Once he was finished his thorough and teasingly slow job of cleaning me, he tossed the cloth into the nearby laundry hamper and reclaimed his spot in bed beside me, hugging me into his side.

"I promise when this war is over, we shall spend a thousand days and nights in bed if that is what you want," he declared, every bit the prince he was, a royal decree of sorts. This was one order I could abide too.

"Only a thousand days and nights, losing your touch?" I teased, circling the skin below his collarbones. I prodded him hard enough to earn a reaction.

Almost too quick for me to notice, he had me pinned on my back, his knees spreading my thighs. He settled between them, a lazy grin spreading on his face.

"I could spend a thousand years fucking you Bella, a thousand more making love to you if I please," he warned, his voice thick, stern, almost lacking playfulness but the twinkle in his eye betrayed him.

I swallowed thickly, nodding and playing the submissive. I loved this side of him, the one who seized control and put me in my place when it called for it, with little room for argument.

"I don't doubt that," my voice was breathy, quiet.

"Good."

He kissed my forehead before he sprung me from his fleshy cage and released my arms.

"We should get going though love; father is expecting all of us to attend the family meeting. Alice fears the war is coming sooner than we anticipated."

That ceased any sexual desire I felt and instead replaced it with a sense of dread. Although Esme reassured me Carlisle would thank me for my decision to keep Tanya's remains in a state that could lead to her reanimation, I was still undoubtedly apprehensive. I knew the war was coming faster, I anticipated as much when I saw how close the wolves were to Volterra in my journey home from Rome.

The thought of losing anyone in the battle was frightening. Death was a finality, an end us immortals never ever came to terms with. We were not versed or programmed to deal with great loss. We were reborn with the idea we would live to see the end of time. No one but our own kind or wolves could end our existence, which almost put a great sense of certainty to our non-existent expiry dates. The idea of Edward not existing hurt my heart, I knew if he fell in battle, I would do so also, putting myself to the mercy of a wolf's jaw, I could only hope death was like turning off a light, instantaneous. I believed in the afterlife, even for beings as destructive as us, so I knew if Edward perished before me, it would be him welcoming me into the light of a life where death was only the beginning of a truly absolute and never ending life.

After mulling over the idea of death, I joined Edward in the shower. He was still working and acclimatising himself into this century, having missed the prior two where there were great leaps in technology and development. He was fiddling with the shower controls when I found him so I put my hand over his turning the dial to adjust the heat of the water to the appropriate setting, piping hot. It warmed our skin for a few minutes; it was superficial but comforting and different.

Surprisingly we managed to work well together, each taking turns to clean where the other could not reach. Although admittedly, I found myself taking my time fondling and washing certain areas of his body.

Eventually we dried off, dressing in somewhat smart clothes for the morning meeting. Edward donned some black jeans and a lightweight knitted sweater, coloured in a stormy shade of grey. We matched accordingly, with me deciding upon some black skinny jeans and a stony grey blouse. I withheld a sigh when I ripped the price tags off the items, Alice's spending habits knew no bounds but it brought her joy and her position entitled her to spend her revenue as she pleased, which just so happened to be making sure we all dressed in the finest clothes available. Before we left our private space, I finalised my look with some marl grey pumps and ruffled my hair, thankful for the natural waviness of my locks. Edward of course, did nothing. His hair sat beautifully, a delicious, unruly mess, which many envied for its style and colour, a shade resembling a new penny, like bronze but with an added redness thanks to Esme's own colouring.

We walked through the corridors and halls of the castle as a united front, hands locked, with me almost subconsciously leaning toward him that earned a barrage of small smiles from everyone we passed. I did not need to read minds to know they were overjoyed about our reunion, our bond seeming as strong as it was before the ill-fated battle of Velinis. Our people needed this, to see us as a united stronghold, one capable of defeating the lycans once and for all and I was glad to reassure them anyway I could. They parted like the sea, letting us pass through them when they saw us but beamed at us.

After a short journey, we reached Carlisle's private quarters where I had spent a great deal of time with Esme the day before. A round table was set up in the office area and most of the family were already seated, chatting happily. Ever the gentleman, Edward pulled out the seat beside his own for me. Once seated Carlisle quieted the room, peering at his children, niece and wife from behind a parchment, littered in ink. I presumed he had not quite acclimatised to using pens yet.

"Today is a serious and detrimental day for us all. If all goes to plan, my brother Aro can live among us again."

As he spoke, he squeezed the hand of Kate who took the seat next to him. She appeared tired; as if she had aged a decade since the last time I had seen her days before. The stress and anticipation of the exchange had obviously took its toll on her. She straightened her slouched stance, looking toward her uncle for a moment before directing her stare towards me.

"Has there been any change or shall we proceed to outline our positions around the beach?" her enquiry was reasonable but one I could not allow.

I grasped Edward's hand, him staring at me curiously.

"I am afraid that is not possible. No one can be situated at on the beach or the surrounding area. Irina has insisted I come alone since she will be unguarded and by herself.

I grimaced as Edward pulled his hand from my own and banged it on the wooden table, splintering the wood, sending a superficial crack along its surface.

Esme reprimanded him silently in her thoughts as she shook her head at such an outburst.

"You won't set a foot on that beach without me," Edward declared with a sharp tone and finished with a hiss.

"I second that," Emmett concurred, crossing his arms against his chest.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at such a show and smacked him lightly on his arm, scowling up at him.

I was thankful for her support at least.

"My sister would care very little about my presence," Kate tried, her eyes shiny and frantic.

I shook my head, no.

"Irina made it glaringly clear that if we wanted Aro's body returned, you would all need to keep your distance," I stated, eyeing sideways, watching the muscle under his jaw tense and twitch. He was clearly restraining himself.

Placing my hand over his, I attempted to comfort him but his eyes remained dark and his jaw taut.

Jasper shifted beside Alice and pointed toward the map that decorated the table fingering the distance between the beach and the castle.

"The beach is but a half minute away, perhaps sooner for Edward," he eyed my mate, his tone respectful, curious. I was pleased he brought up Edward's speed; he was the fastest of us all. If trouble arouse he could make the journey to the beach faster than anyone could.

Rosalie, realising Jasper's strategy played along, leaning across and viewing the map for herself.

"Jasper is right, at the first sign of trouble Edward can advance to the beach with us behind him, I'll even prepare my guard if need be."

The silence and tension was thick between us all, Carlisle's gaze had never left my own. His intense stare was almost impossible to look away from.

"I fear we cannot risk it. Anything could occur and whilst it would be a silver lining to have my brother back by my side, I cannot risk a living member of my family" Carlisle sighed.

Beside me, Edward nodded, agreeing whole-heartedly with his father.

Kate stood, knocking her chair backwards.

"Isabella is not some inexperienced newborn! This is my father's life we are talking about!" She exclaimed as fresh hot tears slid down her face.

Edward mirrored her actions and pointed his finger at her, a warning to her.

"This is my mate we are speaking about!" He snarled out as Kate growled up at him. I had never seen the close cousins clash like this before.

I wanted to scream at them all.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted, standing up.

Again the movement and talk in the room stilled to silence.

A small encouraging smile from Esme was all I needed to continue. I was showing that I belonged here; I was part of this family and not some dutiful wife that was seen and not heard. I possessed power and one day I would sit by Edward's side as Queen.

Edward and Kate sat down, chests heaving as they resigned their argument.

"I have had enough of everyone here doubting me. First, I was a soldier here, trained by Aro, one of the finest fighters to have ever walked this Earth. I can fight and I can defend myself. We are going ahead with this exchange tonight. Emmett and Edward can stand at the main gate ready for something to go wrong for all I care," I spoke louder in the presence of Carlisle than I had ever before.

"But," Edward began. I held up my hand, silencing him.

"We won't get another chance at this! Rosalie will prepare a guard that can set off ready to protect me if I need it. We can set up patrols during the day too just in case this is a trap, if we catch no sight or scent of a wolf, we will make this exchange," I finished off, my chest puffed out and confident than I had ever been.

Rose smiled up at me, nodding, clearly liking my plan. Esme beamed at me and I could almost feel the pride radiating from her.

"I see nothing out of the ordinary, no decision to ambush," Alice confirmed, her glazed eyes returned to their normal state. I thanked her, knowing no one would go against Alice's visions. She finalised my argument for me and for that, I would be eternally grateful.

"Well that has it, we shall set out patrols immediately, send them far and wide to scout the area but they must return before midnight, Rosalie and Jasper I trust you can enforce this.

Edward and Emmett, both of you will be the first respondents if we run into trouble. As Jasper mentioned, the beach is but half a minute away," Esme ruled, standing to hug me.

I met her embrace.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Father, you can object this," Edward tried, flailing from the loss.

Carlisle rose and walked towards us. He pulled me into a tight embrace, one only a protective father could provide and pulled back, his eyes pleading with me.

"Bring my brother back; I trust you can to this Isabella."

He turned to face Edward who was pacing now; my brother and him wore matching grim expressions.

"I won't object this, Isabella and your siblings pleaded a good case. Now support your mate and help her in any way she needs. Meeting adjourned," he patted Edward's shoulder as he disappeared upstairs with Esme clinging to his arm.

Our siblings and cousin Kate filtered out, leaving us behind. I moved toward him, again noting the twitching nerve alongside his jaw. It worried me greatly. I wrapped my arm around his waist and leaned into his side in effort to comfort him, which ultimately paid off. His rigid stance loosened, he breathed out a long breath and stared down at me, his dark eyes were now diluted with some crimson, it was enough for me.

"Please, trust me I can do this," I begged, my voice soft, quiet.

He smoothed my hair, playing with the tendrils between his fingers as he thought of a response.

"It isn't you I don't trust, it is Irina. If I am selfish for not wanting to risk you, my mate, who I have just reunited with, then I am the most selfish creature walking this Earth," he proclaimed low, proudly as he cupped my chin with his forefinger and thumb.

I studied him and shook my head.

"You aren't selfish; admittedly I would probably hide you away if it was you making such a sacrifice."

A small grin played on his lips as I swept some stray hairs from his face.

"But I need you to do this, if not for Aro, for your family…do it for me. If I even sense I am at risk, I will take off towards you, we can meet halfway," It was a logical approach and he knew it.

After some silence, he pressed his lips to my own in a longing protective kiss.

"If the patrols catch no scent from the wolves, I will respect your decision to meet her. But know I will be poised, ready to meet you as soon as that exchange is over."

I smiled, stood on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms loosely around his neck, his hands settled around my waist, pulling me into him.

"I expected no less from you," I responded in a low, sultry voice.

xxx

We spent the rest of the day away from the preparations. Rosalie and Jasper, both brilliant strategists in warfare followed up on their promises to construct a guard of our best soldiers, often gifted with powerful abilities and renowned achievements in our military past, and lead them on patrols around the areas surrounding Volterra. Rosalie kept Edward informed through their telephones, which Edward was still adjusting to, but there had been no problems.

Edward and I used the time alone to lock ourselves away in our quarters. At his insistence, I fed from him more than once, a ritual we usually indulged in before a battle or any dangerous situation that required me to be at my most powerful. With his royal, pure noble blood in my veins, so fresh after his revitalising entombment, I was a near unstoppable force. The precaution was nearly enough to appease Edward's worries. I doubted anything but my withdrawal from the exchange could appease him completely but he pleased me with his acceptance and willingness to aid me instead of fighting against me.

After finishing my latest feeding, I sat in-between Edward's legs, my back snug against his chest. It was refreshing to pretend, even for a short amount of time, that we were just an average couple with very little worries.

A short, loud knock burst our imaginary bubble. I inhaled, recognising Rosalie's floral scent. Edward stood first, opening the door and inviting his twin inside our quarters, I followed them into the lounge where we received visitors, although it had not been used much in our years together.

Rosalie sat on the small vintage chair, her eyes lively and her smile broad.

"I hope all went well?" I asked optimistically, feeling poised and more than ready to meet Irina. Midnight was leering ever closer.

Rosalie faced her brother first, no doubt to let him have his fill of her thoughts.

"All went well. We split the guard into four and sent them in all directions. No trace of a wolf was found. No one caught a scent or came across any of their half-eaten meals…" Rosalie announced, her voice trailing off in disgust.

Most vampires killed humans, a trait which we shared with lycans. They were our common food source but we never let them suffer, we did not leave their bodies chewed up and disposed like garbage. It was a distasteful move and a clear message to us.

I stood, smiling at her other news though.

"Tanya's body has been packed into a suitcase and Emmett is waiting at the main gate for you both with it and the pardon," she added, standing.

I eyed the twins, the apprehension clear on Edward's face, Rosalie's features contrasted, her eyes brimming with confidence.

"Let's go then."

xxx

At ten minutes before midnight, I found myself at the gate, locked into a bear like grip with my brother. His tall, muscly frame drowned my short, slender one but I held my own, hugging him as tight as he hugged me.

"Be careful Bells, don't take any risks. We want you back, don't sacrifice yourself for Aro," he begged. His tone made him appear incredibly vulnerable so I nodded, promising him and myself that I would return.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," I joked, laughing into his chest.

He released me and set me down, taking his place at the gate. Beside him Rosalie clung to his arm, she watched me and silently reassured me, she would care for him. Behind them stood some of our finest guards, Bree stood close to Emmett. I hugged her just as fierce as I had Emmett, clinging to her petite form.

"Look after our brother until I get back."

Her lips turned upwards, into a half-cautious smile.

"Of course."

Benjamin wrapped his arm around her shoulder and comforted his mate. I was glad to see them finally acknowledging their bond as mates. Benjamin would protect her with his life and gift and that appeased me. A nod was all that Benjamin offered, we needed no words.

Lastly, I stood before Edward who was struggling to stand still. His grim facial expression, softened once I planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"Thirty seconds is all that separates us," I reminded him gently, his large hands cupped my face.

He gazed down at me, with an arched brow. He lowered his head down to meet me, his lips an inch from my own.

"I'll make it in ten."

After a final kiss, I picked up the suitcase and pocketed the royal pardon. With a short backward glance at my mate, siblings and my people, I took off faster than I had ever pushed myself before; enjoying the new found strength and speed in my strides, a direct result of me ingesting Edward's blood.

I fleeted through the thick line, darting past a wall of trees. When the beach was in my eyesight, I slowed and scanned the area. Like the guard, I sensed no sign of lycans, only Irina, standing in front of a small fire pyre lighting up the space around her. At her feet lay a suitcase, much like my own, presumably holding the body of Aro. I approached her with caution, all the while breathing much faster than I normally would so I could smell for any unusual scents.

"Isabella, it is nice to see you again," Irina offered as greeting once I closed the gap between us, all that separated us was the small fire.

She appeared cheerful as she had before at our last meeting. Her hair was dancing with the wind, adding a great sense of wildness to her new appearance, a far contrast to her once formal attire and rigid stance she used to carry herself with.

I nodded, unable to keep my eyes off the case at her feet. Subtly, I breathed in and confirmed that Aro's scent was present, meaning undoubtedly, it was his remains in the bag.

"It is my father's body. I can't say I am pleased to know that my sister was almost killed in my absence," she affirmed for me, her annoyance clear as she eyed the case that held her closest sister.

I set the case down.

"It came as a shock to all of us. I never imagined Carlisle would be the one to behead her but trust me when I say; he was in his full rights to do so. She committed treason, you are lucky I made sure her remains were not burned."

Her knowing eyes found my own.

"For that, I will be eternally grateful. I can't imagine life without Tanya," she admitted, wrapping her arms around her chest, as if she was holding herself together.

I could not imagine life without Bree or Emmett so I understood her feelings.

I pulled out the pardon, handing it to her across the flames.

She unwrapped it, smiling.

"I hope I survive this dreaded war just so I can used this to live in peace. I can't thank you enough for this Bella," she added, sounding genuinely grateful.

Next was the suitcases. At the same time, we passed each other the suitcases, both opening them to make sure all parts were there.

I breathed in making sure the body parts were all Aro's which they were. It was done then. He was back with us. Irina had done the same with Tanya's and when we were both finished; we zipped up the cases and faced one another.

"Thank you," she whispered.

I began to smile until the familiar scent filled my nostrils. I whipped around, circling the area, clutching the case. In the distance behind her was the source of my worry. One head after another emerged from the dark tumultuous sea. Each wolf moved slowly, moving forward out of the sea until they were waist deep in the blackened water.

Irina followed my eyes and whipped around to face me, holding her hands up.

"I trusted you!" I growled, preparing myself to move.

I eyed the bodies still walking out of the water, their movements slow, deliberate and menacing.

"They must have followed me; I swear I did not know!" Irina gasped; looking at the men behind her, a look of bewilderment crossed her features.

A resounding bang and explosion caused me to turn, to take my eyes off the enemy. It was a sound I knew so well, explosives…a large bomb. The vibration, rumbled beneath our feet, showing us just how enormous the explosion was. I squinted; in the distance I could just make out flames erupting from the castle tearing up the sky, spewing a thick cloud of horrid black smoke into the air…the unmistakable scent of burnt vampire flesh filled my senses.

I turned back to face Irina again. Shock was sinking in, a sense of dread a close second. In under a second, I leapt across the fire, grabbing her. She struggled hard but I could not show mercy and let her leave unharmed. I knew I had very little time before the lycans in human form from the sea reached us, some were already sprinting across the sand, having reached the shore.

"No!" she begged as I locked my arm around her neck. Anger flooded my being. With a resounding crunch, I pulled her head off and tossed it into the flames, the fire that she had started. Her body hit the ground with a heavy thud. With a quick kick, I knocked the case containing Tanya's body into the fire, the sisters were together at last.

I whipped around and launched myself towards the castle, case in hand that contained Aro's body, knowing I had a huge number of wolves trailing me. A titanium bullet shot through my thigh, the impact of the fast, foreign object sent me rolling on the ground. Unable to heal with it inside me, the metal, the only one that could penetrate our skin had me writhing in discomfort. I felt it lodged deep in the muscle, grazing the bone. With no time to pull it out, I stood up and ran as fast as my wounded leg would allow, the blood spilling down my thigh.

In the distance as I neared closer to Volterra, I could hear the screams, growls and shouts that were all too familiar.

The sounds of war.

* * *

 **A/N-Well...we have hit our climax.**

 **I AM SO CLOSE TO 1000 reviews which is surreal.**

 **Show me you are still here with me? This is fast approaching the end...but an epilogue and outtakes will also be a part of this.**

 **So tell me...share your thoughts...has anyone died from the explosion and attack from the lycans on an unsuspecting Volterra?**


	33. Chapter 33

**33**

Dashing forward on my injured leg was easier than expected, the impeding threat of the wolves behind me encouraged me to propel myself forward, faster than I ever thought possible. The dull twinge in my leg did not deter me. Although the titanium bullet prevented my leg healing, my venom was making quick work in dissolving the metal, which would ultimately end in its complete disintegration, triggering my body's brisk ability to heal itself, regardless of the extent of the injury. The blood loss was not significant; luckily, the wolf who had shot me was a terrible shot, missing all major arteries so it caused next to no weakness. My body was full of Edward's pure blood, strengthening me in many ways.

I reached what had been the entrance to the castle in seconds, a time Edward would have been proud of, a time he would have most likely challenged or worked to rival any other day, but he was nowhere in sight to admire my significant feat, in fact, no one was. The suitcase containing Aro's remains, the thing I had fought so deeply to retrieve, slipped from my grasp as the sights in front of me rendered me to my knees.

Long gone were the tall marble columns and high iron gate. The guard station, which once so proudly stood, a welcoming sign of home and protection was alight, the steel and timber, cracking and bubbling under the intense heat. In their place were the remains of what used to be under a thick coating of dust and rubble, a wall of thick hot smoke rolling over the destruction from the fires in the distance. The smoke was a heavy coal black, shielding me from much of the carnage ahead but from what I could gather, at least a quarter of the castle was in flames and more than that was destroyed in terms of structural damage.

The realisation hit me like a ton of bricks. Minutes before, Edward, my family and countless others had stood in the very spot I was standing…and now they were nowhere in sight. Driven like a mad man, I threw myself into the pile of concrete, bricks and wood and began digging frantically, throwing debris and rubble out of my path, all the while screaming for anyone to make their presence known.

"Edward!" I screeched almost delirious, repetitive and loud as if a banshee possessed my body. My fingers bloodied with my efforts, my heart sunk, I screamed as if my soul was on fire, it may as well had been. My frenzied efforts continued on.

The gut wrenching thought of Edward no longer existing tore me from the inside out. It had my heart cracking at the seams and I was unsure of how much longer I could continue my search whilst battling the idea I was fighting not to find him, but to unearth his remains. I had never felt so weak and worthless.

The search for Edward, my siblings and their respective mates was distraction enough and I had ran out of time; my lead over the wolves meant nothing now. A hard, hot body speared me from my kneeling position, knocking me into a nearby tree. The force, of which I collided with the wood, meant the tree crumpled from its tall position to on top of my attacker and me. I rolled over onto my stomach; pulling myself from under a mess of leaves, mud and branches until I freed myself. The wolf was just as quick.

He stood as I did, shaking from head to toe, his bright saffron eyes glowed in the dark, twinkling with amusement as a short, puffed out laugh escaped him. From what I could gather at that moment, he was resisting his primal urge to transform, the transition stage was the weakest point of a wolf's life, it was sometimes slow and always painful with their bones cracking and realigning to support their lycan form.

"I was given the instruction not to kill you but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with you," the man uttered aloud, stepping toward me.

The information had me reeling. The war was about eradicating an entire species, to wipe out one's natural enemy, ending their bloodlines and curse to the world. I pondered on whether he was sparing me for the young chief of the collective tribes, Jacob Black. Our brief but fiery history with one another was complicated, further more so now than ever since I executed Irina, his imprint.

"I am not in the mood to play," I growled vehemently toward him, flashing my fangs at him.

He was already sprinting towards me his footfalls heavy and his movements sloppy and predictable. Like a creature of grace, I leapt above him then behind him, clenching his neck with my hands. I squeezed, shifting positions so I could study him, sickly enjoying how his eyes bulged and how the colour drained from his face. In my eyes, he was the physical representation of every single wolf that had caused the destruction of Volterra; he was the outlet for the pain and uncertainty I felt being unaware if Edward or anyone I cared for still walked on this Earth.

His clammy hand with sharp, tough nails, swiped at my neck splitting the skin open. I loosened my grip and he fell to the ground with a thud as I circled him, manically laughing. I felt invisible, power mad in the physical sense due to Edward's precious lifeline running through my veins but my mind was another matter. I was taking too long with my prey, an unnecessary risk that could cost me more than my life. I let the man stand; his cheeks flushed a bright red as his shaking form became more violent and frenzied.

"You bitch!"

Again, he stepped forward, arms swiping right and left, hoping to catch me. I avoided his nails but his left fist caught my skull, knocking me to the ground. My eyes zeroed in on one of the devices that had been an essential part in the wolves' surprise attack. A lone grenade sat beside me, its intact pin calling me. I swiped it as he yanked my hair and pulled me to my feet. The smile on his face reaffirmed the belief that he thought he had me, that he had a chance to kill me. I pulled the pin and swooped one fist into his head, startling him, the other pushed the device into his mouth, into the back of his throat. I broke his jaw, locking it shut and stepped back to watch the show.

His eyes were glowing frantic as he scratched at the flesh of his neck but seconds later, he exploded around the grenade, blood, flesh and bones flew out in all directions. I shielded myself behind a tree but the sight was pleasurable.

I inhaled too late to notice the heavy stench of a wolf, one that was all too familiar to me. The unturned wolves that had followed me from the sea had caught up with me, one being that of Jacob Black. From behind, he bit into my skin ravaging the flesh around my neck and shoulder, releasing his lycan poison into my veins. I dropped like a rock at his feet, watching on as his men, surrounded us. The poison could not kill me but it incapacitated me. The poison dealt a blow to each of my senses, dulling my hearing first and then heightened my sense of feeling, the poison boiling through my veins life a wildfire. I rolled around, my fists clenched firmly to my sides. Through my blurred vision, I could make out the malice grins on each of the lycan's faces. They were laughing at me.

"Make your way into what's left of this castle, kill any vampire you come across," he ordered at least a dozen unturned wolves that had come out of the sea with him.

The wolves nodded obeying their leader and shot off towards the castle, shouts and screams still filling the air. The voices gave me hope that my kind were fighting back vigorously against the unexpected attack. We had the numbers, if fought properly we could win this war. A heavy slap, forced my head to the side, my head lolled, hitting the concrete path with a sickening crunch. I snapped my eyes open, noting that the blurriness of my sight was not as severe as before. My body was fighting the poison well.

Jacob's warm hand clamped around my neck as he pulled me to my feet with him holding me to his chest, his arm locked around my throat, forcing me to take the role as an unwilling onlooker as the flames from inside the castle rose higher into the starless evening sky.

One of his clammy fingers trailed up and down my face, his nail ghosting my skin. The gesture made my skin crawl it was intimate and unwanted. I recoiled under his touch.

"You'll be quite a rare find by morning. You'll be the last ever vampire," he chuckled, the vibration of his laugh was booming, shaking us both.

It was my time to laugh as the poison continued with its debilitating effects on my body but luckily, my venom was fighting it, extinguishing nearly all of its traces from my blood stream.

"I think you'll find that it will be you extinct by daybreak," I threatened.

I rejoiced when his heart sped up at my declaration, it either meant he was fearful or he was close to transforming. The transition period was when they were at their most weak and vulnerable, the pain of bones cracking and aligning a painful distraction. I could use it to my advantage, all I had to do was rile him further.

"I killed your mate; shouldn't you be retaliating by shutting me up?" I muttered, noticing his shaking accelerate, his hands clammy with perspiration loosened from around my neck.

Instead of defending Irina's honour and memory or exacting the rightful revenge necessary after her execution, he surprised me by chuckling quietly into the nape of my neck, before planting a wet kiss along the fresh bite mark he had inflicted me with.

When he responded, he kept his voice quiet, low and taunting.

"Did you really think I would imprint on a filthy vampire?"

I shook my head against his restraining hands as the realisation dawned upon me. He had used Irina and her naïvity and need for love after years behind tall castle walls without finding her mate. She was obviously the most vulnerable of us to fall prey to such an indignant lie.

"You used her."

"I did. It was so easy to fool her into believing that I had imprinted on her. She wanted the love she had seen her cousins, parents and uncle share with another person so she let her mind believe she had found her mate in me. For what it is worth, she never knew about our ambush tonight."

I lost myself gazing at the fires in front of me, angry with myself. I clenched my teeth together and fought the need to cry. Irina was dead because of me, I killed her because she was tricked into believing she had met the person she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with. The idea sickened me. Irina was no means innocent in life, I spent a great deal of time disliking her but as she reminded me, she was siding with her sister like I would have if the roles were reversed. Regardless, she was family and fooled by a beast.

"We used the tunnels before you arrived in Volterra to plant a handful of bombs in the castle walls. We used organic materials, nothing that would give you reason to suspect any new smells. We used the sea to mask our scents but that all stopped when you discovered our tunnel and had it shut off. In fact, Paul, the man you killed on your first night back here, he was planting a device in your mate's bedroom when he caught your scent. I trust he couldn't resist picking a fight with you," Jacob revealed details, information I was wondering about in the back of my mind.

He was right, if he used organic materials or materials similar to electronic devices or household items we stored in the castle, none of us would sense anything odd, let alone think there were bombs stowed and hidden somewhere close to where we walked.

My head drooped as felt a great deal of shame about Irina but the silver lining was, I saved her the pain or torture that the wolves had in store for her when they were finished using her position as niece to the king, someone they could use for her information or status. Her death was swift by her hands and I found solace in that, that and the promise I made in my head to bring her justice by killing Jacob Black and every single one of his kind.

"Perhaps I should find a way to amuse us, another bite perhaps. I smell very little poison in your system Isabella, it is impressive how quick you heal, even against a poison that has been known to kill the young ones of your species," he pondered aloud, shifting my hair from the nape of my neck, to over my shoulder.

I struggled against him but I knew I was still weak, my sight had only just returned to normal. He bit hard into my neck; I shut my eyes finding peace in imagining Edward. If he had perished, eventually Jacob would tire of me and kill me, and Edward would be the one welcoming me to the afterlife. I smiled.

"Edward, I love you," I whispered quietly. The poison again spread and I felt numb and limp.

Jacob supported me for a second until I was flying through the air, a monstrous growl filling the air. I toppled over some rubble, landing under a nearby wall.

Through my blurred haze, I could make out a shot of penny bronze hair.

"Isabella," Edward called out frantically as I had earlier in my search for him.

I closed my eyes. Was this heaven?

My shoulders shook as hands grabbed them, willing me to open my eyes.

In front of me was Edward. He was kneeling, urging me to stand. He was covered in soot, concrete dust and dried blood. He was alive.

I fumbled forward and up on weightless limbs, thankful that Jacob didn't bite me too long to inject too much of his vile poison. Already my vision began to clear.

Edward gathered me up in his arms, kissing every bit of exposed skin he could reach.

"You're alive, oh you're alive," he half sobbed into my hair, whilst I clutched to his shoulders.

Beside us, a relieved looking Emmett and disgruntled looking Jasper, dragged Jacob Black toward us, he was bleeding profusely from a wound in his neck. I inhaled and nodded at his death sentence. Our venom was enough to kill a wolf, although it could take hours, he was destined to suffer.

Gathered around us, all in various states of dishevelled, sooty appearances were Rosalie, Alice, Bree, Benjamin and Kate. All of them appeared as if they had been through the worst of the battle, especially Kate who was carrying her dismembered arm to her side. Each of their eyes were bloodied and red as if they had been crying.

"We have won the war, he is the last," Jasper affirmed for me as Edward pulled me towards Jacob Black who was writhing under the poison's deadly embrace.

I scanned the distance, noticing dozens of vampires cleaning away the remnants of war, beginning with burning the bodies of the wolves. I was relieved it was over with but guilty that I played no part in the war effort. Rosalie sobbed aloud and Emmett dropped Jacob to the ground like trash as he comforted his mate. Alice stood with her arms around her chest and I realised she was holding herself together.

"What is wrong?" I whispered, looking up at my mate, his own eyes fresh with tears.

He turned towards me, his head bent low as he struggled to meet my gaze.

"Father and mother…they didn't make it."

* * *

 **ONE more normal chapter to go and then I have an epilogue and plenty of outtakes to post so keep following this!**

 **Some of the outtakes I have thought about so far, is how Edward and Bella met when she was human, Edward's reaction to Bella leaving after the battle of Velinis and his decision to entomb himself, Edward's perspective of this chapter and how he fought the war and why he didn't run to Bella.**


	34. Chapter 34

**34**

Jacob Black died when dawn broke, shortly after the darkness had surrendered to the light. Emotions were running high; the death of Carlisle and Esme changed our decisions and attitudes significantly. His death was inevitable, Edward's venom was coursing through his veins like wildfire, burning and tearing him up from the inside out, but an execution was more of a formality and appropriate for retribution. Rosalie, fiery with grief demanded it and no one in our collective silence argued against it. Even though he was suffering by slowly poisoning to death, it did not seem cruel or fitting...he needed to die by our hands.

Emmett yanked his perspiration-drenched form upwards, which was convulsing significantly. His limbs flailed wildly, his eyes wide, and blood shot. Unlike wolf poison, our venom did not affect the mind, so during all of this, he was alert and conscious without the respite of hallucinations or dulled senses to aid him through the pain, only adding to the belief that we were the superior race with leading abilities.

Jacob's face was soaked in sweat and vomit which his long, raven hair stuck to as his head lolled side to side as Emmett forced him to kneel in front of us all, our group of survivors joined us and encircled him, each silently calling for his blood. As I glanced around, I was glad to see many familiar ones but noticeably, a great number were absent, most likely having perished in battle. The loss of many, Esme and Carlisle at the forefront, stung my heart but I stood resilient by the side of my mate, lover and new king.

"Jacob Black, Quileute lycanthrope and chief of the collective tribes of the world, you have been sentenced to die. Any final words?" Edward asked, his voice low and heavy with emotion, the twitch in his jaw was clear. He was struggling to contain his temper and grief but he was managing well. I stroked his shoulder, gripping it as a symbol of support and strength, both of which I knew Edward possessed even during dark times.

Jacob's head lolled again as he struggled to raise it but finally he snapped his neck up and glared toward Edward and me. His breathing was laboured, coming out in hard harsh wheeze, almost too fast, his body shaking. He was willing his transformation but he was too weak, it was too late to fight.

"Feeling your mate's body pressed against me, the taste of her blood and flesh on my tongue was a wonderful end to this life," he chuckled weakly, leering at me.

I withheld a growl.

Before Jacob could register the movement, his heart was wrenched from his chest, Edward crushing the vital organ in his palm, a sticky squelch filling the silence as it disintegrated around his slender fingers. Jacob's eyes dimmed from their vibrant gold and he fell to the ground with a sluggish thud as dead as they come.

Not one of the spectators spoke, this was not a time for celebration but some nodded, evidently pleased with Edward's show of leadership. Then one by one, they dropped to their knees, bowing to him. He gripped my hand as he experienced everything, with even his sisters and respective mates bowing to their new king.

"King Edward," may his reign be long and prosperous," Amun called out, an ancient member of Carlisle's council and closest friend.

"King Edward!" The rest of the crowd followed his lead, resolute in their support of their new leader.

I turned to face my mate, kissing his palm.

"King Edward."

 **ONE YEAR LATER**

Rebuilding Volterra from the ground up was tough, rebuilding our lives without Carlisle and Esme was a near impossibility. Although it hit every one of their children, biological or not, the effect was no more profound than it was for Edward, who disclosed he had witnessed their deaths, like I had my own mother. For a long time, he was quiet, only speaking if addressed as we all quietly worked to restore the castle.

With our speed and strength, plus our endless energy and no need for sleep, we finished the castle by winter, updating the whole structure to high-end materials and explosive proof metals; we would not take any chances. We extended the period of mourning for the fallen King and Queen from mere weeks to a whole year, but a declaration was sent around the world that Edward was the new king of our kind and his coronation would take place after the mourning period.

Whilst we worked tirelessly to restore the beauty of the original castle and add a new modern twist to it, we noticed something forming. Around the castle, a river formed from the change in terrain levels, the water wrapped loosely around the high castle walls. It was a beautiful sight.

"River Esme," Edward whispered one night, from his place on our new bed.

Our previous rooms no longer existed since the wolf that had attacked me placed an explosive in Edward's room. We decided to combine our bedrooms into one larger room instead of having separate sleeping places; there was no point in them now. We were together, for as long as time allowed us.

"What?" I asked, swivelling around to face him. I placed the book I had been reading on my lap and touched his arm tentatively. It had been days since I had heard his voice.

"I want to name the river around the castle, River Esme. It wraps round us like she would when any of us were in need of love and support," he explained, a soft smile playing on his lips.

He picked up my hand and kissed my knuckles before wrapping his fingers around my own. He was coming back to me. His words were beautiful. One of the last interactions I had with Esme was her holding me as I fell apart; the memory had me brushing tears from my eyes. It hurt to think that we would never see her again or hear her voice.

Of course both Carlisle and Esme were together in death in the royal crypt, they took pride of place right in the middle of it, a place I knew Edward spent a great deal of time in whilst everyone else busied themselves with rebuilding the castle.

"It is a beautiful idea," I mused, laying my head on his shoulder.

xxx

I was anxious with anticipation, standing high in the gallery at Edward's official coronation. I was unable to be by his side as I was to emerge next for my own coronation, which could only be complete after his own so I watched in my private room, overseeing the celebration. Beside me, Bree stroked my hair as a way to appease my nerves. Emmett wished he could have been here for me but tradition made it so they he had to stand with Rosalie since she was Princess, sister to the King.

"He'll make a wonderful king, and you, my dear sister will make for a beautiful Queen, a fair one, a one that strives like Esme did for equality," Bree mused aloud.

It was true, I wanted to continue Esme's legacy by pioneering for the positions of females in our society and banish the traditionalist gender roles. I wanted to continue her work with blood donors too, meaning less human deaths for our own sustainability.

"I agree wholeheartedly," the voice came from behind us.

I swung around, running into Aro's embrace. His reanimation had been successful and his presence in my life was just like how it used to be, a father figure I was desperately in need of. After some deliberation, he decided that Kate should keep her new position as a ruling lady where she would live with her own court as a ruler of the American continent but always under Edward's rule. Aro instead chose to stay in Volterra citing that it was his home and how he wanted to guide his nephew whenever asked for as a royal advisor.

He was of course distraught about the deaths of Tanya and Irina but the both of them had resented him for a long time and he understood their treachery to his late brother was punishable by death and instead he thanked me for the effort I went through to retrieve his body.

I gripped onto his suit and hugged him tight, feeling every bit like a young child who needed their father.

"Everyone believes in you Isabella, you will make a splendid Queen," he rejoiced, pulling back to he could get a good look at me.

I was wearing the customary royal burgundy cloak, my hair braided and pinned to my head. Alice insisted on me wearing a black, lavish dress, it flowed out at the hips with trim and lace detail around my chest and arms.

"Edward's waiting for you," Aro whispered, offering his arm to me.

Bree ran ahead, ready to join others of our kind as Aro walked with me, escorting me out of the gallery room, down the stairs and in the hall. The heavy oak doors opened up our presence and whispers came from the crowd, all speaking of my beauty. I smiled, almost embarrassed about all of the attention on me.

Aro walked me down the red-carpeted aisle; I clung to him, as my only thought was Edward, who was standing waiting for me, a smile on his lips and a crown on his head. Once I reached the alter, I kneeled before the ancient by Edward's side. I vowed to protect and lead our people until the end of my existence.

A smaller crown was placed onto my head and Edward helped me rise to my feet. We walked toward the two frontal thrones, both of us smiling at each other. In unison we sat.

"Now rise for your new King and Queen, King Edward I and Queen Isabella I the ancient spoke.

I clutched his hand as the crowd all rose, cheers all round for our rule.

"I love you," I confessed, turning my head towards Edward.

He leaned over and I opened myself to him, returning his passionate kiss with my own burst of fire.

"I love you too my Queen."

* * *

 **THE END**

 **It is going to be hard to let these characters and world go. But keep this story followed as I have an epilogue and outtakes planned for the future.**

 **The outtakes include;**

 **How Edward met Bella as a human**

 **How Edward reacted to Bella leaving Volterra and his decision to entomb himself**

 **His view of the war**

 **If you have anything else you would like to see, let me know in a review.**

 **Thank you so much for following me on my first story, I did not expect this response. Thank you!**


	35. Chapter 35-Epilogue

**35**

 **Epilogue**

 _ **30 years later**_

The current curled in sloshing waves over my feet as the light slowly lost its battle against the dark. I welcomed it by squishing my toes in the gritty sand with a smile, plunging my feet deeper into the river. Over the years River Esme had become a solace for me, allowing me a sense of understand of Bree's draw to water. Of course, her draw was deeper, stronger, due to her incredible talent over the powerful element, but for me, immersing myself in the sounds and feels of the riverbank surrounding the castle was my ideal form of stress relief. It unwound me. It was as if my mother Esme was here, wrapping her arm around me and feeling my bulging round belly with her energetic grandchild nestled inside.

"I wish you could meet them, Carlie and Esmerelda are six years old now and they are incredibly beautiful and caring. This little one will be spoiled by their sisters," I mused to her aloud, smiling ruefully, whilst tears pooled in my eyes. The loss of Esme and Carlisle was a hole punched into all of our hearts and decades later, it was yet to heal. It was hard.

It was my idea to name the twins after Edward's parents. Esmeralda Rosalina Cullen arrived three minutes before her twin Carlissia Rainey Cullen. Of course, if you called the cheeky, boisterous princesses their full names, their faces would scrunch up in complete horror. They each had preferred names, Carlissia was now Carlie for short and Esmeralda liked Emmie, much to Emmett's delight. The future queen, princess heir apparent was Esmeralda; another Queen Esme would reign again. If Esmeralda inherited just half of Esme's tenacity, morality and kind heart, she would go down as one of our finest Queens in history.

Somewhere deep inside me, I knew the child growing inside me was a boy but I was the only one who thought so. At some point in our lives, I knew Edward wanted a son but he was growing to love the idea of having three daughters, all of whom would have him wrapped around their little fingers.

My first pregnancy with the twins had been an utter surprise. I had even accepted that I would not become a mother, perhaps my half-blood prevented me from doing so, and perhaps it was too impure. That thinking distracted me from the changes of my body, at first barely noticeable. My hips slowly grew outwards to accommodate two growing lives, my breasts grew heavy and I found myself insatiably hungry. I fed from Edward multiple times a day and still, it did not satisfy me. I never felt full. Due to my hunger, my mood was chaotic at best; at one point, I threw Emmett against the wall for saying it looked like I gained weight.

That was when the penny dropped and Rosalie gasped, quietly proclaiming that I was pregnant. I almost collapsed after I registered the meaning of her life changing words. It was profoundly unexpected but an exciting and joyous occasion for all, it was something positive to focus on and love which we all needed, since grief still hung heavy over us.

Without the guidance and knowledge of Esme or any other female elders, since most of the covens and ancients returned to their own homes after the castle's restoration and time of mourning and peace, we all missed the signs. I was in denial, thinking I was not good enough; my blood was not pure having been born a human and transformed by a bite, unlike most mating couples who tried to conceive.

At least the second time around, we recognised the signs early, almost immediately. From the first time the child started kicking inside of me, I knew he was a strong boy, although I was alone in the idea.

He kicked as I fell back on my elbows, trying to comfort in my aching back, it was odd how eerily similar our pregnancies were to humans since the blood from our child merged with my own and allowed the changes. I always thought vampires were immune to the ailments of humans but apparently, not, pregnancy enlightened me in great detail in regards to that false hope. The cool water from the river soothed my swollen extremities and I soothed by son by smoothing my hand over my bulging bump and rubbed soft, reassuring circles over his home.

Out of the corner of my eye, three shadows flickered in the distance. I glanced towards Edward's approaching form with a warm smile. At his sides were Carlie and Emmie, clutching their father's hands, pulling him toward me. I could gaze mindlessly at them all day. Emmie broke free, apparently tired of her father's too slow pace and ran towards me, I caught her and cradled her into my chest, kissing the loose curls framing her face, coloured bronze like her father and her namesake. Carlie, the quieter, calmer and less confident of the two, clung to Edward's hand, not feeling the need to rush forward like her twin.

"Aunt Alice says the baby will come out of your stomach soon and I can hold the baby and carry it around," Emmie declared excitedly, finding a seat on my thighs where she could rub my bump and play with my hair at the same time.

Her energy and enthusiasm was contagious. I leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Is that so? Are you ready to meet your brother?" I asked, taking Edward's hand as he sat beside me, Carlie sat on his lap between us and leaned against me with Edward's hand as support.

Our children were growing so fast.

"It isn't a boy! We all know it is a girl, don't we daddy?" Emmie shrieked out, laughing at me as if I was wrong.

"That is what we think; do you want a little sister?" Edward grinned, clearly joyous that he had support in his theory of the baby's gender.

Emmie nodded rapidly, I knew she yearned for another little princess to catch butterflies and play tea parties with in the summer. Carlie was not interested in those activities, content with reading about the history of our people or playing with her pet cat was her idea of a good time.

Carlie played with my hair and leaned forward, gazing upwards at me. Her long, wavy hair, similar to mine, Bree and Emmett's in colour and shape, covered most of her face but her striking emerald eyes were not lost behind it, I found them without trouble.

"I know it is a boy mummy, I want to meet him already," Carlie spoke thoughtfully and quiet, much to Emmie and Edward's shock.

Normally, Carlie would agree with whatever her twin wanted, we were hoping she would gain some independence as she grew and express her own thoughts and this seemed to be the beginning of it.

"Well you're wrong! Come on, let's play in nana's river," Emmie rolled her eyes and took her sister's hand, towing her toward the water.

I sat up right, always fearful of my girls' safety, just like any other mother.

"Stay in the shallow part, no going above the knees," I yelled out, trying to sound firm but both the girls laughed at me, dismissing my fear.

They were right. Bree had taught them how to swim as toddlers and the river flowed slow and steady, without too much depth.

Regardless, we kept a sharp eye on them.

"How are you?" Edward enquired, reaching over and caressing my face.

I leaned into his palm, and pulled him closer so I could kiss him.

I ravished his lips, feeling the full effect of pregnancy on my libido and thirst. It was as if I lived for him and only him, yearning for anything he could offer.

After a while, I pulled back noting the coy grin on his lips as he pulled me between his legs so I could lean back against his chest. He wrapped his arms securely around my bump, our son made his presence known and moved for his father.

I looked toward my girls who were splashing and kicking in the water and wondered how our life would change with another addition. Was it possible to feel even happier than we did now? Carlie splashed Emmie in an unusual act of boisterousness, sending her backwards onto the sandbank of the river, thoroughly soaking her dress. Carlie, who dressed casually and efficiently in shorts and a vest top laughed, running from her sister who was making chase and waved towards us.

Edward leaned down, whispering into my ear.

"I cannot wait to meet our next child."

xxx

It was only two weeks later that I felt the beginning of labour. I panicked as soon as fluid gushed between my thighs and a sharp, harsh twinge soared from my lower back right into my pelvic region. It was not the pain I was afraid of nor the fact that my son was determined to make his appearance three weeks early. No, it was the fact that Edward was away participating in royal duties away from Volterra on the other side of the country.

He had insisted on staying with me instead of seeing to a royal matter but since I was so far from my due date, I shooed him away. I regretted it.

Rosalie was at my side in an instant, catching me before I fell, the surging pain buckled my knees and dizzied me.

"Prepare her chambers," Rosalie ordered sharply to one of the women who served in her personal guard.

I panted as the contractions seared throughout my body, my child thrashed inside of me, breaking ribs as he fought inside his fleshy prison.

"Call Edward, please call Edward!" I begged another servant who dashed from the room phone in hand.

By the time Rosalie carried me to my bed covered in towels and soft blankets, I was almost inconsolable. I feared it was too early and Edward's distance from me troubled me further. I fought the hysteria I felt, trying to ignore the longing and innate primal need of wanting my mate by my side.

"There is too much blood, oh what if something is wrong with him?" I cried, rolling onto my side, gripping Rosalie's hand. Her fingers snapped, breaking under my own but she remained calm and collected.

"Bella, he is fine. Now listen to me, you need to calm down and breathe," Rosalie urged quietly, pushing the hair from my forehead and replacing it with a cold, damp cloth.

I squirmed as another sharp pain tore through my body. My son was ready to meet us all and even though Rosalie, a sister I had grown closer to over the years was with me, supporting me fully, I had never felt so alone.

"If anything happens to me, tell Edward I love him," I groaned, flinging my legs open, not caring for modesty.

"Don't speak nonsense, tell him yourself after we meet my new niece or nephew okay?" Rosalie spoke firmly, moving to the bottom of the bed for better access and viewing.

I felt a rush of blood soak the towels below me. It was worrying, my vulnerability had never felt so low.

"I see the head Bella, you need to push," Rosalie urged.

I found myself struggling to keep my eyes open, my vision alternating between black and reality. The blood loss was the culprit for such an abnormality.

With all the strength I could muster, I pushed against the pressure inside of me until I could not anymore.

"You are doing wonderful Bella, now we need another push."

My body was exhausted and weak from the effort, I was wondering if I had the strength to birth the child.

I closed my eyes, trying to find some energy, some spark of fire inside of me so I could carry on.

"Isabella!"

His voice pierced through my groans and Rosalie's pleading.

Next, I felt his lips on the back of my palm before he squeezed, letting me know he was here and he made it home.

I fought to open my eyes, his presence the ultimate motivation.

I opened them, gazing sideward at a very flustered Edward. He must have ran faster than he had ever done before.

"One more push love," he whispered, smiling.

I pushed and suddenly all the pressure let me. The pain was gone and I felt grounded.

A shrill scream filled the room.

Rosalie covered the child in a warm towel and walked towards Edward and me, a proud smile lighting up her face as she placed the tiny bundle in the crook of my neck, its body covering my chest.

The door swung open and our girls raced in, Emmie dashing towards my bed, Carlie right behind her.

"Well what is it?" Emmie demanded, fascinated by the squirming child in my arms.

I did not even know, it did not matter. The child was here and healthy.

We all looked at Rosalie expectedly who was brushing away a few stray tears.

"A boy," she whispered.

"Masen," I whispered in awe.

Carlie celebrated and Emmie huffed about being wrong about the gender. Edward looked down at me and his first-born son with nothing but love and pride. He lowered his head, claiming my lips before he pressed a soft kiss on Masen's forehead.

"I love you," he breathed out as our eyes locked gazes.

I looked around the room as immediate family sprinkled in, all celebrating the birth of Masen but all I could see was Edward.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Well…that is it officially over.**

 **I am so sad to leave these characters behind. I cannot thank you all enough for the support.**

 **Although this will now be marked as complete, outtakes will be posted.** **The outtakes will include, Edward meeting Bella when she was human, Edward turning her, Bella leaving and Edward choosing entombment, Edward's view of the battle. If you have anything you would like to see, feel free to suggest anything.**

 **The outtakes will spring up whenever I feel the draw back to these characters so keep this followed!**

 **Thank you all again, this was a wonderful experience.**


End file.
